


Passer le temps

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunken Flirting, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Short, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 56,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Australie 2020. En attendant l'éventuelle annulation du Grand Prix - qui finira par arriver - les pilotes doivent s'occuper de l'une ou l'autre façon.Puis, plus tard, durant le confinement en Europe, que certains passeront ensemble.Histoires courtes, sans lien les unes avec les autres (ou si oui cela est précisé) ni avec ma série Max et Pierre....Chapitre 73 : Kevin et NicoChapitre 74 : Kevin et NicoChapitre 75 : Alex, George et Lando
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniil Kvyat/Sergio Perez, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Pyry Salmela, Valtteri Bottas/Pierre Gasly
Comments: 171
Kudos: 66





	1. Les Mikado - Kimi et Bass (Sebastian)

Le seul avec qui Sebastian accepterait de s'enfermer dans une chambre alors que la menace du virus planait, c'était Kimi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rester seul, parce que Kimi était le seul en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

-J'y suis presque, murmura Sebastian.

À même le sol, les deux pilotes s'adonnaient à l'une de leurs activités favorites.

-Bon tu te grouilles, grommela Kimi.

-Oui, assura Sebastian.

Sebastian bougeait avec lenteur, ses doigts dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sans se décider de l'angle à adopter.

-Bass, supplia Kimi après une nouvelle minute passée à attendre.

-Oui... 

Sebastian leva la tête pour respirer un grand coup, puis revint à ses affaires et pressa son majeur sur la baguette. Elle se leva, pointa vers lui belle et fière, Sebastian l'attrapa de son autre main.

-Oh oui c'est bon, s'exclama Sebastian alors que Kimi soupira dans le même temps.

Assis en tailleur, Sebastian leva les bras pour montrer sa joie. Dans sa main, une fine baguette en bois, orné d'un serpentin de couleur foncé.

-Avec le Mikado, commença Sebastian, je suis assuré de gagner ! Même en ratant la suivante, mon avance en points est suffisante.

Kimi, également assis en tailleur, coudes sur les genoux et paumes ouvertes appuyées sur la mâchoire, haussa légèrement les sourcils.

-Et tu es obligé d'en faire tout un plat, souffla Kimi.

Sebastian prit une mine boudeuse.

-J'ai eu le Mikado, Kimi, gémit Sebastian.

-Oui, je sais, rétorqua Kimi. Mais c'est encore à toi de jouer.

Sebastian s'attaqua aux huit baguettes restantes, les récolta toutes. Il fit un grand sourire.

-C'est encore moi qui ai gagné, souffla Sebastian heureux. Cinquième partie d'affilée !

-Hum, chouina Kimi entre ses dents. Bravo Bass.

-Une dernière ?

-Non. J'en ai marre de perdre !

-Oh, tu abandonnes ?

-Cette fois oui. J'ai mal au dos en plus, à rester par terre.

-Ok.

Sebastian ramassa toutes les baguettes, se releva une seconde après Kimi.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit Kimi.

-Hum... Et ma récompense alors, susurra Sebastian avec un sourire racoleur.

Il posa les baguettes sur la table, fixa Kimi qui sourit.

-J'aimerai te la donner, murmura Kimi. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Bien sûr, rit Sebastian, c'était juste pour te rendre le sourire que j'ai évoqué cette possibilité...

Habituellement, le tarif quand Sebastian gagnait, c'était un baiser. Hors circonstances obligent, un échange de salive était tout sauf conseillé.

À la place, alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte, Kimi envoya un baiser à Sebastian de loin. Sebastian mima le même geste en réponse, ils se sourirent avant que Kimi ne quitte la chambre.

Sebastian secoua la tête en souriant, rit tout seul. Il n'y avait que Kimi, pour lui donner un tel sourire dans les circonstances actuelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit écrit dont j'ai eu l'idée au cours de la nuit, en jouant au mikado dans l'attente des informations sur la tenue ou non du Grand Prix ! D'autres à venir, sur d'autres pairing, en fonction des idées qui germeront dans mon esprit ;)


	2. La bataille d'oreillers - Carlos et Lando

Carlos et Lando s'étaient isolés dans la chambre du plus âgé pour l'après-midi. Leurs rencontres médias avaient été annulées, ils avaient donc du temps libre qu'ils choisirent de passer ensemble.

Ils regardèrent une série sur une plateforme VOD, grignotèrent quelques biscuits durant l'épisode. Ayant soif Lando se leva à la fin de l'épisode, prit deux bouteilles d'eau dans le mini bar. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, tendit l'une des bouteilles à Carlos.

-Oh merci, dit Carlos en souriant avant d'ajouter, tu ne bois pas de lait ?

Lando lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Non, répondit Lando, j'ai décidé de ralentir sur le lait ! C'est les gamins qui en boivent autant.

-Mais tu es encore un gamin Lando, rétorqua Carlos taquin.

Lando saisit l'oreiller se trouvant derrière lui, le balança sur Carlos.

-Hé, j'étais en train d'ouvrir ma bouteille, s'exclama Carlos.

Carlos repoussa l'oreiller sur Lando, qui lui renvoya. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur leurs visages. D'un même mouvement, ils posèrent leurs bouteilles et prirent chacun un oreiller. Carlos poussa son ordinateur portable au bout du lit, se prit un coup d'oreiller dans le dos. Il répliqua, toucha Lando à l'épaule. Commença alors une bataille féroce.

Les coups fusaient dans tous les sens, touchant les bras les têtes les épaules les torses les hanches les jambes, Carlos et Lando riant en même temps qu'ils se frappaient.

Carlos finit par prendre l'avantage, profitant de son gabarit plus imposant pour éjecter l'oreiller de Lando et venir se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il pressa son oreiller sur Lando, lui laissant juste l'espace nécessaire pour respirer.

-Tu abandonnes, demanda Carlos alors que sous lui Lando se débattait.

-Oui - hum ! - oui j'abandonne, gémit Lando après quelques instants. J'abandonne !

Avec un sourire, Carlos lança son oreiller sur le lit. Il vit le visage rose de Lando, devenir rouge en croisant son regard.

-Tu... tu peux te pousser, demanda Lando.

Carlos se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur Lando, les fesses posées sur les cuisses de son coéquipier.

-Oui pardon, s'excusa Carlos en se poussant.

Il s'assit plus loin sur le lit, tourna ensuite la tête vers Lando. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se détournèrent tous deux en rougissant.

-Pardon, répéta Carlos.

-Ça ne fait rien, assura Lando.

La gêne persista, Carlos prit alors son ordinateur et démarra un nouvel épisode.


	3. Avec des si - Charles et Pierre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Petit précision suite au commentaire de KitKat19, aucun lien avec ma série Max & Pierre)

"Avec des si, je serais pilote Ferrari. Avec des si, je serais champion du monde."

Le jeu Avec des si, Charles et Pierre y avaient beaucoup joué durant leur enfance. Le plus souvent sortaient des hypothèses sur la course automobile, quelques unes sur les possessions matérielles, d'autres sur les voyages spatiaux ou les futurs petites copines (Scarlett Johansson, Angelina Jolie...). De tous les jeux auxquels Charles et Pierre aimaient jouer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, celui-ci était celui avec lequel, souvent, ils rigolaient le plus.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Charles à discuter, les trois mots "avec des si" sortirent de la bouche de Pierre, en réaction à la phrase de Charles qui parlait de l'impact qu'auraient ces courses en moins sur la saison. Le reste de la phrase de Pierre fut de suite oublié, Charles et Pierre échangèrent un sourire.

-On se fait une partie, proposa Pierre. Ca fait longtemps !

-Je commence, répondit joyeusement Charles. Avec des si, ce virus n'aurait jamais existé et nous pourrions piloter ce weekend.

-Ne parlons pas du virus ou de choses liées, dit Pierre en penchant la tête de côté.

Charles approuva d'un mouvement de tête, invita Pierre à continuer le jeu d'un haussement de sourcils.

-Avec des si, reprit Pierre, on ne m'aurait pas saboté mes chances chez Red Bull.

-Avec des si, dit Charles après avoir fait une moue compréhensive à Pierre, on n'aurait pas reçu ces directives techniques sur les moteurs.

-Est-ce là un aveu de culpabilité - Avec des si, nous aurions pu être équipiers.

-Non ce n'en est pas un et être équipiers ne serait pas une bonne idée regarde ce qui est arrivé à Rosberg et Hamilton - Avec des si, je n'aurais eu aucune consigne de course l'an dernier.

-On s'entend mieux qu'eux deux ne s'entendaient - Avec des si, je n'aurais pas eu un patron qui voulait me dégageait avant même le début de saison !

-Christian ? - Avec des si, j'aurais un coéquipier moins encombrant que Sebastian.

-Oui Christian - Avec des si, ce n'aurait pas été pour raisons personnelles qu'il voulait me virer.

-Ton orientation sexuelle ? - Avec des si, je n'aurais pas fait ces conneries à Monaco l'an dernier et aurais gagné la course !

-Oui - Avec des si, ce serait Max qui aurait gagné Monaco pas toi !

Charles foutu un coup de poing dans le bras de Pierre, qui rigola.

-Avec des si, tu ne serais pas aussi proche de Max !

-Avec des si, c'est nous qui serions plus proches ?

Pierre avait soufflé sa dernière phrase avec douceur. Face à la surprise affichée par Charles, il sourit.

-Avec des si, dit Pierre bien que ce soit à Charles de jouer, tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi le jour où je te l'ai proposé il y a quatre ans ?

-Avec des si, répondit Charles après quelques instants, j'aurais dis oui.


	4. 1 + 1 = 3 - Max, Pierre et Charles

En principe un et un font deux. C'est une logique mathématique, un fait aussi bien scientifique que vérifiable dans la nature. Une main droite plus une main gauche, nous avons deux mains. Une chaussette droite plus une chaussure gauche, pour aller à nos deux pieds. Un train de roue avant et un train de roue arrière, pour rouler en formule 1. Un pilote plus un pilote, font une paire d'équipiers pour une équipe.

Un couple, c'est un plus un. Une amitié en revanche, cela peut-être un, plus un, plus un, et autant de plus un possible, cela créera un groupe dont le total est égal au nombre "d'adhérents".

Mais il y a une autre possibilité, une autre façon de s'additionner, quand on efface les frontières entre amour (amoureux) et amour (amitié). Quand on ne défini pas une relation, on peut dès lors la calculer autrement. Les sommes ne se calculent plus de la même manière, si l'on se base sur le principe défini habituellement. Ainsi, un plus un peuvent faire trois, si ne rentrent en compte que les deux amis ou les deux amants dans une relation impliquant trois parties, ou si l'un à une relation personnelle avec les deux autres, qui eux n'en ont pas entre eux.

C'était du moins ce que tentait d'expliquer Pierre à Charles et Max. Le pilote Ferrari et le pilote Red Bull écoutaient, posaient des questions, sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre le principe détaillé par Pierre.

-Mais alors, avait dit Max, l'un ou l'autre ne rentre pas dans les parties prenantes ?

-Si, avait rétorqué Pierre, simplement si ceux s'additionnant doivent rester dans un contexte défini, nous ne sommes plus que deux à apparaître dans les prenants, mais nous restons trois dans l'équation...

Et Pierre avait repris ses explications.

Au bout d'un moment Charles et Max s'étaient regardé, avaient soupiré simultanément.

-Ok, dit Charles, donc si j'ai bien compris, toi et moi nous faisons deux, Max et toi vous faites deux et comme Max et moi ne faisons pas deux, nous trois faisons trois mais en n'en additionnant que deux ?

-C'est ça, s'exclama Pierre avec un grand sourire.

-Oui mais une heure pour expliquer un truc qui ne nous sert à rien, soupira Max.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour vous deux, répliqua Pierre.

-Il ne pensait pas que tu te lancerais dans une présentation digne d'un académicien, s'exclama Charles.

-Exactement, approuva Max qui pour une fois était d'accord avec Charles.

Pierre soupira.

-De mon côté c'est très simple, c'est vous qui êtes compliqués, murmura Pierre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'équation ne prenant en compte que...

Tout mais pas encore ces explications qui n'en finissaient pas. Charles et Max se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils comprirent avoir eu la même idée, se levèrent et retirèrent leurs tee-shirts.

-... Mais vous faites quoi, demanda Pierre interrompu dans ses explications alors que les deux autres ouvraient leurs pantalons.

-À ton avis, répondit Max en se débarrassant de son jean. On va faire deux comme ça 2+2+2, égalera 1+1+1=3 !

-Notre calcul est bon, questionna Charles pour être certain que ce qu'ils allaient faire servirait à quelque chose (faire taire Pierre).

-Heu oui, dit Pierre. Et moi je vous regarde alors ?

-C'est ça, répondirent Charles et Max d'une même voix.

Charles et Max se dirigèrent vers le lit, tandis que Pierre restait lui sur sa chaise. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?


	5. Les nuages - Lando et Max

-Une console de jeux, souffla Lando.

-Un livre, répondit Max.

Allongés au sol près de la fenêtre, Lando et Max regardaient les nuages défiler. Le ciel de Melbourne se prêtait volontiers à cette activité, proposant un grand nombre de nuages, qui circulaient vite grâce au vent.

-Un panda, dit Max en montrant du doigt un nuage boudiné.

-Toi qui joues à la console, s'exclama Lando.

Max asséna un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de Lando, qui couina avant de venir se les frotter.

-Tu m'as fait mal, gémit Lando.

-À peine, se défendit Max avant de clamer en voyant un nouveau nuage passer, une formule 1!

-Une manette de console !

-Putain mais tu vois des consoles partout c'est pas possible !

Lando éclata de rire, suivit par Max.

-Un gros poison, dit Lando du nouveau nuage.

-Un dauphin, rectifia Max.

-Un footballeur balle au pied, enchaîna Lando en pointant un autre plus haut dans le ciel.

-Hum, j'aurais plutôt dit un arbre - où tu vois un footballeur !?

-Et toi où tu vois un arbre ? - il a des bras, une tête, des jambes et un ballon !

-Mais tu rêves, regardes, le tronc, les branches et...

Max s'interrompit. Un nouveau nuage traversait le ciel, isolé des autres. Il avait une forme sans équivoque.

-Pénis, dirent Lando et Max simultanément.

La longueur du nuage-pénis les laissa songeur.

-Trop grand ça doit être frustrant, jugea Lando en riant nerveusement.

-Ouais, approuva Max, trop c'est trop comment tu veux te la prendre...

Lando fronça les sourcils, se redressa brusquement.

-Te la prendre, répéta Lando les joues roses.

Max rougit à son tour, se dressa sur ses coudes. Oui, il avait bien dit cela à voix haute.

-Hum oui je suppose, toussa Max. Je suppose...

Face à l'air peu convaincu de Lando, Max finit par soupirer.

-Ok, dit Max, je ne suppose pas. C'est un problème ?

-Non, assura vivement Lando, aucun. Je serais mal placé pour juger...

Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de sourire.

-On est vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation, demanda Max en se massant l'arête du nez.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Lando en repliant ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux butent sur son menton.

Un autre regard échangé qui leur provoqua un fou rire. Non, ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas parler de ça.


	6. Bas les masques - Esteban et Lance

Lance remontait le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa chambre. Lentement, petit pas après petit pas, en effet il était en train de lire un article de presse sur son mobile et de ce fait, avançait à allure modérée.

Des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Lance releva brusquement la tête, sursauta en voyant un visage couvert d'un épais masque noir, d'une paire de lunettes de soleil et d'une casquette aux couleurs de Renault. C'était Esteban.

-Putain tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama Lance.

Esteban retira lunettes et casquette.

-Désolé, dit Esteban.

-T'as vraiment besoin de mettre tout ça, demanda Lance, on est à l'intérieur.

-Je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance qui je vais croiser !

-Avec moi tu ne crains rien, j'ai fais un test avant de venir c'était négatif.

-Tu as croisé des gens depuis ton arrivée.

-Ouais mais j'ai fais super gaffe...

Cela amusait Lance, de voir à quel point Esteban avait peur du virus. Depuis le début où ce n'était qu'une simple épidémie en Chine, Esteban arborait divers masques de protections, du plus basique en toile avec lequel il s'était affiché sur les réseaux, jusqu'à celui qu'il portait actuellement, massif et avec un filtre.

-Au moins je prends ça au sérieux, répliqua Esteban. Protection, lavage de mains au savon si possible toutes les vingt minutes plus entre deux avec du gel hydroalcoolique, trois douches par jour. Je ne touche rien. Aucun serrage de main et encore moins de bise !

-Ok, répondit Lance en souriant, tu es certain d'avoir prit toutes les précautions ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire de plus...

Lance fit un pas vers Esteban, réussit à lui enlever son masque. Il piqua un sprint dans le couloir, le masque d'Esteban en main.

-Lance putain rends-moi mon masque, cria Esteban bouche protégée par une main en s'élançant à la poursuite du canadien.

Lance prit le virage menant à l'autre couloir où se trouvait l'ascenseur. Négociant mieux le virage Esteban parvint à attraper Lance par la manche de son tee-shirt, le tira vers lui pour venir le plaquer au mur.

-Rends-le-moi tout de suite, ordonna Esteban en essayant de sa main libre de chopper son masque que Lance planquait derrière le dos.

-Non, dit Lance en souriant. Tu ne crains rien, il n'y a que nous deux dans le couloir !

Esteban asséna quelques coups, quelques pincements et chatouilles à Lance, qui commença à rire.

-Aah, soupira joyeusement Lance, t'es trop mignon à te débattre comme ça pour un masque...

Lance finit par tendre le masque à Esteban, qui le prit d'un geste sec. Ils restèrent plantés là, leurs regards accrochés l'un dans l'autre, Esteban toujours avec une main devant la bouche.

Lance attrapa le poignet d'Esteban, tira vers le bas pour dégager sa bouche. Esteban se laissa faire, se retrouva à visage découvert, à une distance de bien moins du mètre recommandé de Lance.

Esteban reprit ses esprits quand Lance se rapprocha. Il remit son masque en vitesse, ses lunettes qui pendaient sommairement glissées dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Si tu me refait un coup pareil, murmura Esteban, tu finiras avec mon genoux dans les boules !

Et Esteban partit sur ses mots. Lance le regarda remonter le couloir, avant de sourire.

En un autre contexte, ils se seraient assurément embrassés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite pause de deux jours dans les shorts fics, demain ce sera au tour du second chapitre de Enrayement de la mécanique du cœur de paraitre, avant une reprise des petites histoires de Passer le temps, mercredi :)


	7. Un dollar ? - Pierre et Valtteri

Dans l'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, il y avait des distributeurs à café. Vous savez ces machines, parfois capricieuses, que l'on trouve dans toute entreprise, dans tout établissement scolaire ou dans tout autre lieu public. Qui servent des boissons n'ayant de café que le nom (ainsi que des tisanes et soupes au légumes).

C'était devant une machine comme celle-ci que Valtteri se trouvait. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un café et aussi bien le bar de l'hôtel que ceux alentour, étaient fermés.

Valtteri fouillait ses poches puis son portemonnaie à la recherche de pièces australiennes. En effet la machine n'acceptait que les dollars australiens, et Valtteri ne possédait que des euros. Il trouva un dollar dans une poche mais son total s'arrêtait là ; hors l'Espresso était à deux dollars et il n'y avait pas de machine pour changer la monnaie.

-Besoin d'un dollar, demanda une voix non loin de lui.

Valtteri se retourna et vit Pierre. Le pilote Alpha Tauri était maintenant devant lui, une pièce d'un dollar tenue entre deux doigts d'une main tendue.

-Oui merci, répondit Valtteri en prenant la pièce, j'en ai bien besoin.

-Avec plaisir, dit Pierre en souriant.

Valtteri mit les deux pièces d'un dollar dans la fente, appuya sur la touche qui lui servirait un Espresso. La machine gronda, s'agita pour sortir un gobelet qui lentement se remplit.

Le café avait fini de couler. Valtteri prit le gobelet, avala immédiatement une gorgée yeux fermés.

-Mais tu es bien accro dis-moi, s'amusa Pierre.

-Oui définitivement, approuva Valtteri. Heureusement que tu es arrivé avec une pièce, sinon j'étais mal !

Pierre sortit deux pièces de sa poche de jean, les glissa dans la machine pour se commander un déca. La machine se remit à gronder, un gobelet apparu et lentement, le café se mit à couler.

Valtteri attendit que Pierre ait son gobelet en main, pour continuer son propre café. Ils trinquèrent sans que leurs gobelets ne se touchent, mimant simplement le geste.

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'invite, dit Valtteri entre deux gorgées.

-Ça me va, acquiesça Pierre en faisant tourner sa boisson dans son contenant en carton plastifié pour la faire refroidir.

Valtteri termina son café alors que Pierre le commençait. Il jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle, mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, regarda Pierre finir son déca.

-Encore merci, dit Valtteri en s'éloignant.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Pierre en levant son gobelet vide. Pour la prochaine, on dit demain même heure ?

-D'accord. À demain.

-À demain !

Valtteri partit avec un sourire, laissant Pierre qui ne tarderait pas à quitter également le lieu, devant la machine à café.


	8. Balade nocturne - Max et Pierre

Ils avaient attendu que minuit sonne. Max et Pierre quittèrent l'hôtel en toute discrétion, arrivés dehors ils jetèrent dans une poubelle les mouchoirs utilisés pour ne pas toucher clés, portes et boutons d'ascenseur, utilisèrent un peu de gel hydroalcoolique avant de se prendre la main. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, seul la lune au-dessus d'eux leur tenait compagnie. Il faisait bon, une brise agréable venait caresser leurs mains liées.

-Maintenant au moins on respire, affirma Max avec entrain.

-Oui ça fait du bien cette liberté d'espace, approuva Pierre avec un sourire.

Ils commencèrent leur promenade. Les rues de Melbourne n'accueillaient que quelques autres noctambules, pour la plupart des joggeurs qui profitaient eux aussi de cette désertion de la cité à la première heure du jour pour faire leur exercice quotidien.

Max et Pierre ne se lâchèrent la main à aucun moment, pas même en croisant les joggeurs ou autres promeneurs. Ils se restreignaient déjà suffisamment, avec une absence total de contact buccal, alors il était hors de question de se priver de ça aussi.

Leur promenade dura pas loin d'une heure. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment passé tous les deux, dehors au grand air, avant qu'ils ne doivent observer une période de quatorzaine à leur retour en Europe. Ils ne regagneraient pas avant quelques jours le vieux continent certes, mais cela finirait inévitablement par arriver.

-Tu viendras passer ton isolement chez moi, demanda Max alors qu'ils discutaient de tout autre chose.

-Je ne me vois pas rentrer en Italie, dit Pierre en regardant les étoiles, ni chez mes parents je ne veux pas risquer leur santé... Alors oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Max sourit, tout comme Pierre qui quitta les étoiles pour celles qui brillaient désormais dans le regard de Max.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper, lança Max avec malice.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit Pierre l'air de rien. Jouer à la console, regarder la saison 3 d'Elite puis l'intégrale de Peaky Blinders, faire du sport... Et tu nous feras de la bonne cuisine ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner, corrigea Max. Histoire que tu sois capable de faire autre chose que des œufs au plat cramés !

-Tu exagères là, je sais quand même préparer quelques plats !

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas bon ! Sauf tes petits déj'. Les petits déjeuners au lit, ça tu sais faire.

-Je t'en ferai tous les matins dans ce cas. Et toi tu t'occuperas des repas salés - mais je les ferai avec toi histoire d'apprendre. Deal ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Deal, accepta Max.

-Et dès qu'on peut s'embrasser on le fait, promit Pierre dans un murmure.

-Que l'attente va être longue... On rentre se doucher ? Comme ça on pourra s'embrasser sur la joue, le cou, ailleurs...

Doucement les lèvres de Max se relevèrent en un sourire. Celles de Pierre en firent de même, et ils se mirent immédiatement en route pour l'hôtel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note de rappel à l'intention première de KitKat19) :  
> Sans lien avec ma série Max et Pierre ;)


	9. Une histoire de coeur - Alex, George et Lando

Alex, George et Lando jouaient une partie de poker. Celle-ci avait commencé il y a une demi-heure environ, avec des verres de jus detox qui étaient désormais vides. N'ayant pas de jetons, ils avaient acheté des paquets de M&M's au distributeur, les petites friandises valant une somme différente en fonction de leurs couleurs.

Alex menait la partie. Le poker, il aimait bien cela, ayant une prédiction naturelle pour la filouterie, il savait bluffer et observer les autres. Avec George et Lando, ce n'était toutefois pas difficile de deviner s'ils avaient ou non une bonne main, les deux plus jeunes pilotes étant peu doués pour dissimuler leurs émotions.

C'était particulièrement le cas de Lando, dont le corps se tortillait et le visage rougissait en cas de bluff. Il n'y avait pas de garçon plus facile à lire que lui.

Lando fit tapis. Alex suivit, George se coucha. Lando ne paraissait pas bluffer mais avec sa quinte flush royale, Alex était assuré de gagner.

-Quinte flush, déclara Lando avec un sourire en dévoilant ses 8 et 9 de cœur.

Alex sourit, présenta lentement ses roi et as de cœur.

-Quinte flush royale, souffla Alex.

-Non c'est pas vrai, cria Lando.

Les yeux de Lando s'écarquillèrent, avec ses mains il se déforma le visage en une affreuse grimace tandis qu'Alex ramassait son pactole de M&M's.

-Dommage Lando, compatit George en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lando.

-Putain de cœurs, pesta Lando d'une voix aiguë. Ils me portent toujours la poisse !

-Peut-être parce que tu ne les prends pas au sérieux en ne t'y intéressant pas, soumit Alex. Les histoires de cœurs, je veux dire.

Lando se calma subitement. Parler de ses affaires de cœur, cela le gênait toujours. Surtout qu'avec Alex et George, cela tournait parfois (tout le temps) à l'épique.

-Rien à voir, tenta Lando pour éviter le sujet, j'ai juste la poisse aux cartes.

-Allez, arrête d'être si timide, dit Alex. Ce n'est pas avec ce comportement que tu auras ta première copine ou ton premier copain.

Voilà. C'était ce que Lando voulait éviter. Alex, qui s'il était bienveillant la plupart du temps, pouvait être tout aussi chambreur sur l'inexpérience sentimentale et sexuelle de Lando.

-Mais je l'ai eue, murmura Lando.

-Quoi, interrogea George qui n'avait pas compris les mots de Lando.

-Ma première expérience, dit Lando avec plus de conviction.

Alex et George regardèrent Lando puis échangèrent un regard. Alex se marra, George se contentant de pouffer discrètement en voyant le thaïlandais aussi amusé.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Alex. T'es toujours puceau, Lando.

-Mais je l'ai fait je vous dit, insista Lando vexé en élevant la voix.

-D'accord, accorda Alex sans avoir l'air convaincu, avec qui tu l'as fait ? Fille, garçon ?

-Heu... Garçon, répondit Lando après quelques secondes.

Alex fit un petit sourire, se rapprocha de Lando.

-Tu es toujours puceau alors, souffla Alex, c'est ta virginité que tu as perdue...

Lando piqua un fard à l'allusion d'Alex, repoussa le pilote Red Bull à deux mains.

-Ok on est pas allé jusque là, avoua Lando rouge, mais pas loin !

-Ah, soupira Alex, je me disais aussi !

Cette fois George ne put résister, accompagna Alex dans son fou rire ce qui vexa Lando davantage.

-Putain qui m'a foutu des amis pareils, se plaignit Lando en prenant une grosse poignée de M&M's qu'il jeta sur les deux autres. Vous êtes de vrais crétins !

Alex et George se protégèrent des projectiles, riant toujours.

-Pardon, s'excusa George tandis que Lando enchaînait une seconde rafale. Je ne me moque pas de toi je t'assure !

-Bien sûr nous ne nous moquons pas, assura Alex.

Lando cessa son jeté de M&M's.

-On peut t'aider si tu veux, proposa George. Te donner des conseils...

Lando croisa le regard d'Alex - et il n'aima pas du tout la lueur qu'il y vit.

-Ou te donner un cours de travaux pratiques, murmura Alex en souriant doucement. Même si les garçons ce n'est à la base pas notre truc ni à l'un ni à l'autre, pour toi on peut faire une exception...

Lando déglutit avec difficulté. Alex venait bien de sortir la connerie qu'il avait anticipée. 

Alex posa une main sur la cuisse de Lando, sous le regard de George dont Lando n'aurait su dire s'il était embarrassé ou approbatif. Lando se recula pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Alex, se leva du lit.

-Non ça ira, dit Lando de façon précipitée en se prenant les pieds dans les draps qui pendaient. Ça ira ! Je-je vais y aller !

Il courut vers la porte, attrapa ses chaussures qu'il ne prit pas le temps de mettre, quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Alex et George se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et Lando n'avait pas marché - il avait couru.


	10. Retour vers l'Europe - Kimi et Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre 1

Kimi et Sebastian montèrent à bord du petit avion affrété spécialement pour eux. Les bagages avaient été mis dans la soute il y a peu et maintenant ses passagers installés, l'appareil était paré au décollage.

Par le hublot Sebastian regarda Melbourne s'éloigner, c'était le crépuscule et la ville brillait de l'éclat orangé du soleil couchant. Un beau spectacle.

Sebastian se replaça confortablement dans son siège.

-On n'aurait jamais dû venir, dit Sebastian en se massant les tempes. Quels inconscients ils ont été de ne pas annuler en amont.

-Ouais, notre sport passe pour ridicule une nouvelle fois, répondit Kimi.

-Une nouvelle fois, répéta Sebastian en riant.

Kimi laissa échapper un petit rire, Sebastian sourit.

-On a prit la bonne décision en se barrant sans attendre celle officielle, ajouta Sebastian en détournant le regard vers le hublot. Maintenant on est obligé de se mettre en quarantaine à notre retour.

-Bwoah, souffla Kimi, on va être ensemble c'est déjà mieux que d'être seul chacun dans son coin.

Sebastian délaissa à nouveau le hublot pour le regard glacé de Kimi qui le fixait, lui donna un petit coup entre les chevilles avec sa jambe.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Sebastian, mais tant qu'on n'est pas sûr de ne pas être malade, on ne peut pas s'embrasser !

-On peut faire autre chose que s'embrasser, dit Kimi avec un petit sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil.

Sebastian se leva.

-Tu vas où, questionna Kimi en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Me laver les mains, s'exclama Sebastian.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Kimi en se levant à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Le petit avion traversa des turbulences les faisant tanguer, Kimi glissa vers l'avant et s'accrocha au bas du dos de Sebastian pour ne pas finir au sol.

-Hé, lança Sebastian en tournant la tête vers Kimi, d'abord on se lave les mains on a dit !

Sebastian révéla ses dents dans un sourire amusé tout en donnant une tape affective sur l'une des mains de Kimi, qui le lâcha non sans lui mettre une petite claque tout autant affective sur les fesses.


	11. Dans l'ascenseur - Daniil et Sergio

Daniil et Sergio se retrouvèrent par hasard dans le même ascenseur. Ils se saluèrent verbalement, à l'aide d'un mouchoir Daniil appuya sur le bouton de son étage, le même que Sergio qui n'eut donc pas la nécessité d'enclencher lui aussi le rond portant le chiffre cinq.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de monter d'un ou deux mètres, que l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Daniil et Sergio regardèrent autour d'eux, échangèrent ensuite un regard.

-Je crois qu'on est en panne, dit Daniil.

-Je crois aussi, approuva Sergio.

Avec son mouchoir protégeant toujours ses doigts, Daniil appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Dans l'interphone, une voix féminine résonna, leur indiquant de ne pas paniquer et que le service de maintenance se chargeait de faire redémarrer l'ascenseur dans les plus brefs délais - tout au plus cela prendrait quelques minutes.

Ils patientèrent en silence, Sergio immobile regardant le plafond, Daniil mains dans dos basculant lentement d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

-C'est bien long, dit Sergio au bout de quatre minutes.

-Oui... Tu n'es pas claustrophobe, s'enquit Daniil.

-Non. Toi non plus ?

-Non c'est bon...

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. Les fois où ils s'étaient parlé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et ce n'avaient jamais été de longues conversations.

-Tes enfants ça va, demanda Daniil après deux minutes supplémentaires.

-Oui, répondit Sergio avec entrain, ils vont très biens. Ils grandissent vite ! Et ta fille ?

-Très bien aussi ! Elle est si adorable. C'est un peu plus compliqué avec sa mère par contre. Kelly n'a d'yeux que pour Penelope. D'accord pour moi aussi elle est la huitième merveille du monde, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être complètement inexistant !... Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

-Pas de souci, dit Sergio, puis quitte à être enfermés autant passer le temps en discutant. Après la naissance, les premiers mois cela peut être difficile dans le couple, le temps que chacun trouve sa place...

-Cela fait quand même dix mois ! Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Les femmes changent en devenant mères. Sois patient. Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Oui bien sûr, si je n'étais pas certain de l'aimer suffisamment nous n'aurions pas fait d'enfant !

L'ascenseur gronda puis se remit en route.

-Ah cela remarche, nota Daniil en souriant.

-Oui bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Sergio en souriant lui aussi. Pour ton couple, laisse du temps. Si c'est sérieux, elle reviendra vers toi et te reverra autrement qu'uniquement comme le géniteur de la petite.

Un "ding" résonna annonçant l'arrivée au cinquième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent. Daniil et Sergio quittèrent l'ascenseur, soulagés de ne plus être enfermés dans quatre mètres carrés.

-Merci pour tes conseils, dit Daniil en se tournant vers Sergio. Ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul à avoir connu cela.

-Je t'en prie, ça arrive à tous les couples, répondit Sergio. Bonne journée !?

-Toi aussi !

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, chacun allant regagner sa chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus friendship que romance, ce coup-ci !


	12. Les pièces du puzzle - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

Quand Carlos avait proposé à Lando de s'isoler en quarantaine avec lui dans son appartement monégasque, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée. À l'hésitation de Lando, qui finalement avait accepté après qu'il eut insisté, il aurait dû comprendre pourquoi son idée n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. Mais non, ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés seuls chez lui depuis trois jours, que Carlos comprit.

Ces deux premières journées, elles s'étaient bien passées, ils avaient discuté, fait du sport, joué à la console et regardé la télé. Ils avaient mangé de bons repas, préparés à quatre mains avec quelques produits frais qu'on leur avait ramené avant qu'ils ne rentrent en confinement. Ils maintenaient une distance de sécurité entre eux, faisaient attention à leur hygiène et à celle du lieu. Carlos dormait dans sa chambre, Lando dans la chambre d'ami. Tout se passait très bien.

Puis arriva le troisième jour où après s'être chamaillés (gentiment), ils finirent au sol les corps entrelacés. Lando rougit brusquement - et Carlos aussi de voir Lando couleur pivoine - alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Carlos compris enfin que son idée de rester enfermer tous les deux durant quatorze jours n'était pas bonne.

Parce qu'entre eux il y avait cette tension, sentimentale voire sexuelle - sexuelle voire sentimentale -, que Carlos avait toujours ignorée. Parce que lui n'était (normalement) pas attiré par les garçons, parce qu'il pensait que Lando ne l'était pas non plus jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier lui suggère récemment être indifférent au sexe de la personne pour qui il ressentait une attirance. C'était seulement maintenant que Carlos mettait toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.

Revenons à cet autre puzzle, ce pêle-mêle de corps. Lando qui était au-dessus se dégagea rapidement, trébuchant au passage plusieurs fois jusqu'à tomber sur les fesses - mais loin de Carlos. Carlos se redressa lui dès que leurs corps furent désemboîtés, se releva quand Lando s'eut éloigné.

Carlos tendit une main à Lando, qui la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, demanda Carlos.

-Non, répondit Lando en se levant d'un bond sans s'aider de la main de Carlos. Ça va !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Lando détournant très vite le regard avant de masser ses fesses douloureuses.

-Sûr, s'enquit Carlos. Si tu veux que je regarde...

Carlos regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Cette fois-ci la couleur du visage de Lando n'était plus même descriptive, Carlos se sentit rougir lui aussi. Il ne pouvait laisser ce malentendu.

-Je-

-Non, coupa Lando. Un miroir sera très bien !

Avant que Carlos n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Lando avait déguerpi à la salle de bain.

Quand Lando revint au salon, il prit soin d'éviter le regard de Carlos.

-Hum, toussa Carlos, ça va tes fesses...?

-Oui j'aurai juste un bleu, dit Lando. Juste un gros bleu...

Lando tenta de regarder Carlos dans les yeux, sans parvenir à se contrôler. Ses joues reprirent feu immédiatement. Carlos se pinça les lèvres, et le plafond devint leur seul horizon.

Oui, après cet événement, leur cohabitation allait devenir très compliquée. Et il restait au minimum onze jours !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre se déroulant durant le confinement en Europe ! D'autres à venir, sur Carlos et Lando (qui se suivront) et sur d'autres.


	13. Dernière vague - Charles et Lewis

Charles avait voulu rester en Australie. Des informations qu'il avait pu recevoir en provenance de Monaco, il s'estimait mieux loti ici qu'en sa principauté. À Monaco, entre France et Italie, les frontières restées (pour l'heure) ouvertes, le risque était important et en rentrant en Europe, il savait devoir immanquablement observer une période de confinement total. Il comptait rester de Australie tant que les frontières européennes resteraient ouvertes au reste du monde, au moins ici s'il devait faire tout de même attention il n'était pas privé de sortie, il était libre de se promener, de courir, de se rendre dans quelques magasins, de longer les plages ou de nager.

Longer les plages, c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. La mi-journée était passée depuis un moment, à midi il avait déjeuner un bon plat de pâtes à l'italienne, après une petite digestion passée seul dans sa chambre il avait pris sa voiture de location, pour se rendre à la plage de Bells Beach. Un peu de monde mais pas trop, surtout des surfeurs, amateurs ou confirmés. Il était seize heures et après une demi-heure de balade, Charles se laissa tenter par les vagues. Il loua combinaison et planche, dont il pourrait profiter jusqu'à la fermeture du loueur aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule, s'élança vers l'océan.

Le surf, il en avait déjà fait quelques fois. Peut-être pas sa pratique sportive favorite, mais en tout cas l'une des meilleures pour se vider la tête. Faire corps avec son matériel, comme en formule 1, gérer son environnement - l'océan et ses vagues - comme un circuit et ses virages, oui le surf avait en commun avec son sport. Il laissait toutefois l'esprit libre de s'en aller, au loin rejoindre les vagues venant de par-delà l'horizon.

Charles se laissa absorber par l'eau, se mouilla intégralement avant de monter sur sa planche et de s'éloigner du bord de mer. Un petit rouleau arriva, Charles le chassa le regard déterminé, bientôt ils se situaient au même endroit et Charles se mit debout. Avec sa planche il glissa sur la vague, le rouleau le porta plusieurs secondes avant que Charles ne perde l'équilibre, ne tombe à l'eau. Il émergea avec un large sourire, moucha son nez aux picotements salés. C'était bon, cette sensation de liberté.

Alors qu'il était revenu sur la plage pour s'hydrater, un moment plus tard, Charles remarqua un autre surfeur. C'était Lewis, qui glissait sur un rouleau avec habileté, avalant mètre après mètre sous sa planche. Le pilote Mercedes venait de faire une superbe vague, depuis la plage Charles l'entendit pousser un cri de contentement alors qu'il se laissait tomber à l'eau.

En regardant vers la côte Lewis remarqua Charles. Au début il ne fut pas sûr que c'était lui, puis quand ce jeune homme lui ressemblant lui fit un signe, Lewis n'eut plus de doute. Il fit un signe en retour, se laissa porter vers la plage.

-Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Lewis à Charles alors qu'il regagnait le bord.

-Hey, pareil que toi apparemment, répondit Charles en tendant une main.

Lewis lui tapa doucement le dos de la main de son poing, planta sa planche dans le sable.

-Tu n'es pas rentré non plus, dit Lewis tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Non, après réflexion j'étais mieux ici, assura Charles en souriant.

-T'as bien raison. À Monaco, on ne peut pas faire ça !

Lewis s'était tourné vers l'océan, l'avait présenté d'une main levée à la fin de sa dernière phrase.

-Tu l'as sacrément bien prise, dit Charles en référence à la dernière vague surfée par le britannique.

-Oui, carrément, se réjouit Lewis avec un grand sourire. Il était temps parce que les précédentes, j'ai fini avec les poissons !

Ils rirent. Charles prit sa planche qui se trouvait sur le sable, la casa sous son bras.

-On y retourne, proposa Charles.

-Allez, approuva Lewis en se saisissant de la sienne.

Ils partirent vers le bleu de l'océan. 

Ils enchaînèrent les vagues, simultanément ou séparément, se regardant l'un l'autre en surfer une ou se retrouvant entre quelques rouleaux pour échanger quelques mots.

Le crépuscule était arrivé. À l'horizon le soleil s'écrasait, enflammant le ciel d'orange et de mauve. Charles et Lewis terminaient leur dernière vague, avant de se retrouver sur le sable.

Ils s'assirent avec une boisson sur le sable, face au somptueux paysage. Ils avaient sans doute encore quelques minutes, avant de devoir aller rendre leurs combinaisons et planches.

-C'était chouette, dit Lewis en jouant d'une main avec le sable.

-Oui très, approuva Charles après avoir bu de son jus de fruit. C'est cool, de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

-Ouais. Les autres sont tous reparti pour l'Europe tu crois ?

-Aucune idée !

Lewis se tourna vers Charles en souriant.

-Et toi, tu restes encore quelques temps ?

-Normalement oui, répondit Charles. On peut se faire des trucs ensemble, si ça te dit.

-Super, faisons ça.

Charles sourit à son tour. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Lewis détourna le regard vers l'horizon.

-Merde, jura Lewis en se levant, faut qu'on aille rendre le matos.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Charles en se dressant à son tour. On va se faire gronder !

Ils époussetèrent grossièrement le sable collé sur leurs combinaisons, prirent leurs planches et leurs affaires. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient chez le loueur, où après s'être changés ils se promirent de se voir le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précisions avant de me faire taper sur les doigts, dans ce texte Lewis n'avait pas été précédemment en contact avec des personnes malades, il pouvait donc aller surfer !


	14. Le dîner du quatrième jour - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pour rappel, les mini fics En confinement sur Carlos et Lando se suivent !)

Lando savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Carlos. Il s'était voilé la face, en se répétant encore et encore que cela se passerait bien, qu'en la compagnie de Carlos le temps passerait plus vite ; mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Il avait suffit d'une ânerie prononcée par Carlos, d'une bagarre gentillette et d'une chute les laissant les corps entremêlés pour que la situation dégénère. Soudain le corps et l'esprit de Lando s'étaient rappelé être attirés par Carlos, ce même Carlos qui avait empiré les choses par son comportement et ses mots en proposant fort maladroitement à Lando, de regarder ses fesses sur lesquelles il était violemment tombé. Là, cela avait été trop pour Lando qui été parti à toutes jambes dans la salle de bain pour cacher son visage cramoisi.

Une journée avait passé. Une longue journée, précédée d'une toute aussi longue nuit durant laquelle Lando n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Carlos qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène, leurs corps enlacés par accident, ensuite le visage de Carlos lui proposant de s'assurer de l'état de son fessier. C'était souvent arrivé que Lando se retrouve dans une situation gênante avec Carlos, il avait souvent viré au rose en sa compagnie mais ce coup-là restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls, juste eux deux, dans l'appartement de Carlos. Putain.

Au dîner du quatrième jour, que Carlos avait préparé seul pendant que Lando prenait une douche, ils ne surent pas quoi dire. Le dîner de la veille, le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner du jour, ils avaient trouvé tant bien que mal des sujets de conversation mais ce soir, rien ne venait. La tension se sentait, la gêne en tête de gondole, on n'entendait résonner dans l'appartement que le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant contre les assiettes.

La situation pesait à Carlos autant qu'à Lando. Carlos prit sa serviette de table pour s'essuyer la bouche, sur laquelle la bolognaise laissa quelques traces, la plia soigneusement en deux avant de la reposer et de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Lando.

Lando leva la tête de son assiette, croisa le regard de Carlos. Il posa sa fourchette sans trop savoir pourquoi, attendit que Carlos prenne la parole.

-À propos d'hier, je m'excuse si mes mots ont pu avoir une double interprétation, dit Carlos.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser qu'est ce que tu racontes, plaisanta Lando. C'est moi, ce n'est rien, mon esprit a juste entendu que tu voulais regarder mes fesses et... Je suis pudique, tu vois, vraiment pudique ! Anglais quoi, bien anglais !

Lando rit, un peu nerveusement, trop nerveusement car cela ne fit qu'empirer le malaise présent. Il se maudit intérieurement, pour le coup il avait été lamentable dans sa défense.

Carlos enroula distraitement des spaghetti autour de sa fourchette, avant de finalement poser le couvert dans son assiette et de se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

-Lando on ne va pas pouvoir rester avec cette tension durant dix jours, dit Carlos.

-Je sais, répondit Lando. Mais il n'y a pas de raison à cette tension, c'est juste un malentendu !

-Lando... Je préfère que tu me dises clairement les choses.

Carlos avait pris Lando au dépourvu. Évitant de regarder Carlos, Lando se coupa un morceau de pain pour racler la sauce tomate de son assiette, le mit en bouche avant de sourire.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, affirma Lando après avoir mâché et avalé. C'est juste qu'avant je n'avais jamais vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents et... Ça me fait bizarre, tu comprends ? Genre je pensais que quand cela arriverait, ce serait avec ma copine ou mon copain...

-D'accord, répondit Carlos, je vois... Donc pour toi, il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle entre nous ?

-N... Non. Aucune.

Lando avait prié pour ne pas rougir. Rien que d'entendre le terme, "tension sexuelle", sortir de la bouche pulpeuse de Carlos, cela l'avait fait frémir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que si, il y en avait - pour sa part du moins.

Après quelques instants Carlos sourit, visiblement soulagé. Lando le fut aussi, heureusement il s'était rattrapé convenablement. Par un mensonge certes, mais c'était nécessaire - il ne pouvait pas avouer à Carlos avoir désir et sentiments pour lui.

-Ok, souffla Carlos en reprenant sa fourchette avec entrain, n'en parlons plus.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lando en hochant positivement la tête.

La situation se stabilisait - du moins pour l'instant.


	15. Le voisin du dessus - Charles et Daniel (en confinement)

L'un des avantages pour un pilote de vivre à Monaco, était d'avoir comme voisins d'autres pilotes. Dans le quartier de Fontvieille, où vivait l'intégralité ou presque des sportifs de haut niveau résidant en principauté, vos voisins se nommaient Hamilton, Verstappen, Riccardo, Rosberg, ou encore Djokovic ou Froome. Dans ce petit quartier de Fontvieille aux bâtiments tout en hauteur, se trouvait sans doute la plus importante concentration de sportifs professionnels au monde.

Monégasque d'origine, Charles le savait mieux que quiconque. Des sportifs, mais également des acteurs et autres célébrités, il en croisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Des gens venus de tous les continents, parlant toutes les langues imaginables, venus en sa principauté pour profiter de son climat méditerranéen (et de sa situation fiscale, peut-être aussi ?).

En ce temps de confinement, il fallait se trouver des occupations pour se maintenir en forme chez soi. Charles ne se plaignait pas, il avait pas mal d'équipement et une grande terrasse, sur laquelle il pouvait faire ses exercices en plein air. Il y faisait ses abdos et pompes, y soulevait de la fonte, y tournait en rond pour faire un simili jogging, y pédalait sur son vélo d'entraînement. Sa terrasse représentait un terrain de jeu tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct.

Un matin, après une grosse demi-heure d'entraînement, Charles fit une pause pour se désaltérer. Ayant oublié de prendre une serviette, il remonta son tee-shirt pour s'éponger le visage. Cela faisait l'affaire.

C'est là que Charles entendit siffler. Pas un sifflement d'oiseau ou de moteur non, ni un sifflement d'appel, mais l'un de ses sifflements que l'on pouvait entendre sortir de la bouche des hommes quand passaient de jolies jeunes femmes en minijupe.

Charles fronça les sourcils, dégagea le tissu bordeaux de son tee-shirt qui lui bouchait la vue.

-Attention Charles, tu respectes peut-être le confinement, mais il s'agit ici d'un attentat à la pudeur !

Mais c'est bien sûr. Charles se rappelait subitement, avoir un voisin du dessus particulièrement taquin, répondant au nom italo-australien de Daniel Ricciardo.

-Un torse d'homme ça passe, Daniel, dit Charles d'une voix forte en souriant.

-Non t'es pas sérieux, répliqua Daniel avec un grand sourire, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une planche à pain !

Très taquin, le Daniel. Charles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Va te faire foutre, Daniel.

Daniel rigola bruyamment, avant de quitter sa terrasse. Charles sourit. Le pilote Renault était vraiment un idiot.

Le lendemain, pour casser sa routine sportive et pour jouer le jeu des défis lancés sur les réseaux, Charles se lança dans une performance physique filmée, à savoir faire un tour de terrasse en marchant sur les mains. Il appuya ses mains au sol, leva le reste du corps et s'élança. Il avança main droite après main gauche, ajustant son équilibre au fur et à mesure de sa promenade tête en bas. Ses vêtements tombèrent naturellement avec la gravité, Charles sentit le vent frapper son torse alors que le tissu de son haut tombait sur ses épaules et son visage.

Charles se remit sur ses pieds. Sa tête tourna un instant, il chancela mais rétablit l'équilibre sans tarder.

Des claquements résonnèrent. Des claquements de mains, Charles leva instinctivement la tête et vit Daniel qui applaudissait encore.

-Bravo, lança Daniel beau joueur.

-Merci, répondit Charles en faisant une petite révérence. Oh, et pardon, j'ai encore fini torse nu !

-On a l'habitude maintenant ! Le reste par contre, là c'est clairement un délit d'atteinte à la pudeur.

-Le reste... ?

Charles ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Daniel, qui appuyant ses coudes sur la rambarde sourit doucement jusqu'à dévoiler toutes ses dents.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de chose avec un short si large, dit Daniel d'une voix que Charles parvint tout juste à entendre, mets un sous-vêtement en dessous...

Le visage de Charles se figea à la fin de la phrase de Daniel. Il regarda son short, bien trop large, se rappela ne rien porter en dessous.

-Oh putain, dit Charles en se cachant le bas du visage d'une main alors que ses joues se coloraient. Tu déconnes t'as rien vu !?

-Mmm si, susurra Daniel, j'ai TOUT vu... Pas mal, Charlie...

Charles fut mort de honte. Il bredouilla un "faut que j'aille quelque part" puis rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur, laissant son voisin du dessus hilare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par la vidéo postée par Charles sur les réseaux... ;)


	16. Duels nocturnes - Pierre et Pyry (en confinement)

À Dubaï, Pierre et Pyry prenaient du bon temps. Ils étaient confinés certes, mais dans un cadre pas loin d'être parfait. Une météo idéale, une vue imprenable, une salle de sport rien que pour eux, une console, Netflix et une chambre spacieuse qu'ils partageaient comme toujours, avec une cuisine équipée, une grande terrasse et le plus important, un lit extra large.

Pierre avait accepté de partager son lit à cette seule condition. Sur les week-ends de Grand Prix Pyry et lui se retrouvaient le plus généralement avec une chambre à deux lits, quand le finlandais venait chez les parents de Pierre en banlieue rouennaise il avait son matelas, posé au sol dans la chambre de Pierre, la même chose lorsqu'il allait chez Pierre à Milan. Ils étaient habitués à faire chambre commune, en mode camping, un peu comme deux camarades de classes dormant l'un chez l'autre - mais c'était toujours Pierre qui avait le vrai lit.

L'hôtel n'ayant eu que des chambres à un lit à leur proposer, ils s'étaient entendus sur une avec un lit extra large. Pierre dormait du côté droit, Pyry du côté gauche. Du moins, en principe.

Car la nuit, Pyry avait la fâcheuse tendance à remuer. Il bougeait parfois sans discontinuer, se tortillait sous les draps, se battait avec ses oreillers qui n'y étaient jamais pour rien dans ses déploiements nocturnes. La première fois que Pierre avait dormi avec lui, il s'était retrouvé projeté au sol en pleine nuit, tête la première. Son nez s'en souvenait encore.

Depuis cette première expérience, les quelques fois où Pierre devait partager son lit avec son coach, il prenait ses précautions. Un oreiller entre eux, un autre par terre, pour le réceptionner le cas échéant si une chute devait se produire. La protection centrale suffisait généralement à protéger Pierre, du moins à lui éviter de se prendre trop de coups, par contre cela ne lui évitait pas les mains baladeuses que Pyry avait parfois. C'était plus agréable que les coups, notamment quand ces mains venaient se glisser sous son tee-shirt ou dans son shorty, et quelques fois ils continuaient l'affaire éveillés - mais c'était une autre histoire.

Après des premières nuits tranquilles, Pyry fut agité durant celle-ci. Il se tourna et se retourna en bougeant les bras, il semblait se battre contre un adversaire imaginaire, le matelas remuant à chacun de ses mouvements. Pierre finit par se réveiller, soupira alors que son corps suivait le mouvement du lit. Tiens, songea Pierre, cela faisait...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de penser sa phrase. Pyry était passé par dessus le coussin protecteur, il avait fait chuter ce mur de Berlin d'un coup de poing, avant de bousculer Pierre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne passent par dessus bord - c'est-à-dire qu'ils tombent du lit.

-Putain Pyry, râla Pierre qui avait atterri sur le dos mais tête sur le coussin, tu fais chier !

-S'cuse, répondit Pyry en émergeant.

Pierre pouvait sentir chacun des quatre-vingt-quinze kilos de Pyry, qui étaient repartis sur tout son corps.

-T'es lourd abruti, souffla Pierre.

-Pas besoin de m'insulter, grommela Pyry en se soulevant péniblement.

Si Pyry s'était soulevé pour retirer son poids du corps de Pierre, il restait toutefois au-dessus de lui. À une distance suffisamment moindre, pour que Pierre puisse sentir une pression au niveau de sa cuisse.

-Tu rêvais de quoi, cette fois-ci, questionna Pierre en soupirant.

-C'était très bizarre, murmura Pyry, j'étais sur un bateau de guerre, avec des militaires allemands, on avançait pour détruire le mur de Berlin et... Ils avaient de beaux culs, ces putains d'allemands.

-Je ne veux pas savoir tes fantasmes, Pyry. Allez, pousse-toi.

Pyry se redressa davantage pour atteindre le lit, se laissa glisser dessus pour regagner sa place. Pierre s'assit puis se leva, s'étira la nuque avant de retrouver lui aussi le lit.

-Pyry...

Un ronflement résonna. Pyry s'était déjà rendormi, Pierre fit un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux - en espérant passer une fin de nuit tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours inspiré par les vidéos vues en ligne, celle-ci par la longue interview de Pierre (et Pyry) réalisée par notre journaliste Canal favori ;)


	17. Les cupcakes aux myrtilles - Este (Esteban) et Lance

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Este.

Lance avait prononcé cette phrase dans un soupir. Esteban le fixait, de ses grands yeux chocolatés, assis face à lui ses longues jambes repliées sous ses fesses.

-Ce n'est pas l'inverse non plus, rétorqua Esteban en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si c'est sérieux, maintint Lance en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Esteban leva les yeux au plafond, soupira bruyamment.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sérieux dans la dégustation de cupcakes aux myrtilles !

-C'est tout un art, Este !

Lance prit son couteau en argent, menaça un instant Esteban avec avant d'en poser la pointe sur l'un de cupcake.

-Tu places ton couteau au milieu, dit Lance tout en faisant le geste, en prenant soin de ne pas percer la myrtille du dessus - sinon tu mets du jus partout -, tu l'enfonces délicatement en commençant par la pointe, coupant avec grâce...

-Toi et la grâce ça fait deux, pouffa Esteban.

-Ha, ha, très drôle, ironisa Lance, donc tu découpes avec grâce le cupcake jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en deux parties...

Le cupcake fut scindé en deux, Lance les écarta pour pouvoir admirer son cœur de myrtilles.

-Tu profites de son odeur, de sa beauté...

Lance prit une moitié en main, la porta à hauteur de son visage pour la sentir et la contempler. Esteban pouffa à nouveau, Lance lui lança un regard réprobateur mais sourit.

-Puis délicatement, tu l'approches de ta bouche et tu... croques !

Lance mordit dans le cupcake, savoura son goût.

-Tout ça pour manger comme un petit cochon, rit Esteban en voyant la façon dont Lance mastiquait.

-Mmmch, maich ch'est chtrop chbon, articula Lance comme il put avec la bouche pleine.

Un sourire restait figé sur son visage alors qu'il dégustait sa moitié de cupcake aux myrtilles, Esteban secoua la tête puis prit l'autre moitié.

-T'es grave tu sais, souffla Esteban avant de croquer dans sa moitié de cupcake. Vraiment... Je ne sais pas comment on peut être amis !

-C'est ça mon monde, tu voulais l'intégrer t'y voilà, rétorqua Lance avant de finir sa moitié de cupcake.

Lance fit un clin d'œil à Esteban, qui gloussa en levant les yeux au plafond. Ils avaient décidemment des coutumes étranges, ces riches !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celle-ci n'est pas notée dans la série "En confinement", elle se passe bel et bien durant dette période mais comme l'action ne le laisse pas deviner, je la laisse non classée ! D'autres Este/Lance à venir dans les "En confinement"


	18. Le verre de vin - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1 et 10

-Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire.

Sebastian avait prononcé ces mots avec douceur, détachant méticuleusement chacune des syllabes. Kimi releva la tête de son assiette - ils étaient en train de dîner, au huitième jour de leur confinement dans une villa de location en Suisse.

-Oui, dit Kimi en fixant les yeux brillants de Sebastian, je suis tout ouïe ?

Sebastian inspira profondément, son regard devint sérieux.

-Je t'aime Kimi.

-Je sais ça, répondit Kimi avec un brin d'étonnement dans la voix.

-Non, je t'aime vraiment.

-Oui je sais ? Tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais "spécial" pour toi...

-Kimi, geignit Sebastian.

-Quoi ?

-C'était sensé être romantique et tu fous tout en l'air !

Le visage de Sebastian devint contrarié, Kimi se gratta la nuque.

-Pardon, lança Kimi, parfois je ne saisi pas toutes les subtilités ! Continue.

-Quand tout ça sera terminé, reprit Sebastian, j'aimerai qu'on continue à vivre tous les deux. Qu'on habite ensemble. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Kimi se mit à réfléchir.

-Tu ne veux pas, interrogea Sebastian alors que les instants de réflexion s'éternisaient.

-Hmm si, grogna Kimi, il nous faudra une grande maison pour les enfants...

-Tu es d'accord donc ?

-Oui je le suis, sinon j'aurai dit non ?

Sebastian se leva de sa chaise, se pencha vers l'avant - manquant de renverser son verre de vin au passage -, embrassa Kimi amoureusement.

-Je suis trop heureux, mais y'a des fois où je me dit que tu es définitivement autiste, rit Sebastian.

-Bwoah tu peux parler, répliqua Kimi sur un ton enjoué, tu es tout aussi atypique !

-On forme un drôle de couple pas vrai ?

-Ouais, mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre...

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois - et cette fois le verre de vin de Sebastian n'y résista pas.


	19. Le bain de minuit - Kevin et Nico (en confinement sur l'île)

Nico avait loué une luxueuse villa sur une île des Caraïbes. Il avait toutes les provisions nécessaires pour plusieurs semaines, une connexion internet et une console, des bouquins et des appareils de musculation - bref il avait trouvé son paradis, sur cette petite île ne comptant que quelques villas, toutes inoccupées à part la sienne.

Il commençait sa journée avec un footing, le long des plages de sable fin et de l'eau cristalline. À son retour, il enchaînait avec de la musculation, prenait ensuite une douche avant de se faire un copieux petit déjeuner - devrions-nous dire un brunch vu l'heure tardive d'onze heures. Nico vérifiait ses mails, passait des appels vidéos à ses proches, continuait sa journée en lisant ou en jouant. L'après-midi il se faisait une seconde séance de sport, celle-ci plus calme, avec étirements, assouplissements, yoga et exercices travaillant ses réflexes. Il se baignait dans l'océan, bronzait sur le sable chaud, dînait sur la terrasse. Oh oui, c'était le paradis ici.

Ce soir, Nico passa l'entièreté de la soirée dehors, avec un bouquin fort intéressant - un polar, Nico les adorait. Cela l'emmena jusqu'à près de minuit et lui laissa une petite tension musculaire. 

Nico retira ses lunettes, sa vue se flouta, il se massa les yeux par dessus ses paupières. 

Nico se leva, ôta chemise, short et sandales. Il ne lui restait plus que son short de bain, qu'il retira également un peu plus loin sur le sable. Face à lui l'océan, sombre dans la pénombre, Nico se dirigea vers lui entièrement nu. Il entra dans l'eau sans hésitation, elle était plus fraîche qu'en journée mais restait agréable. Nico commença à nager, ses muscles se décontractèrent, les tensions s'envolèrent. Il resta ensuite non loin du bord, pataugea dans cette ligne virtuelle où il avait pied et où l'eau lui arrivait à la taille.

-Bonsoir, lança une voix masculine depuis la plage.

Nico sursauta, surpris, avant de se dire qu'il devait s'agir de son nouveau voisin, arrivé dans l'après-midi sur un petit bateau.

-Bonsoir, répondit Nico en retournant, je suis...

Nico se figea. À quelques mètres de lui, sur le sable éclairé par les lampions de sa terrasse, se tenait la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ici. Kevin. Kevin Magnussen.

Ils perdirent tous deux leurs sourires en voyant que c'était l'autre en face, eurent le même mouvement de recul en laissant échapper un "putain".

-Je suis maudit putain, s'exclama Nico en se claquant le front. Qu'est ce que tu fous là Magnussen !?

-Je pourrais dire la même chose bordel, s'écria Kevin en retour.

Ils restèrent à se fixer, longtemps, puis Kevin soupira et s'assit sur le sable.

-Hé, apostropha Nico, qu'est ce que tu fais ! C'est chez moi ici !

-On voit mieux les étoiles d'ici que de mon côté de l'île, répondit Kevin avec un peu de provocation.

-Dégage !

-Viens me dégager, si c'est ce que tu veux !

Le regard de Kevin tomba sur le vêtement de Nico posé sur le sable. Kevin fit un grand sourire, en l'identifiant comme étant un short de bain.

-Sauf si tu prends un bain de minuit, railla Kevin.

-Va te faire foutre.

Après quelques instants passés à se défier du regard, Kevin se leva. Nico cru qu'il avait entendu raison et allait décamper ; mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Non seulement Kevin ne partit pas, mais en plus commença à se déshabiller. Nico cru halluciner, posa les poings sur les hanches. 

-À quoi tu joues, siffla Nico.

Kevin l'ignora complètement, embarqua son sous-vêtement avec son short. Nico se retourna avant de voir ce qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas voir.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas sucé les boules je te rappelle, lança Kevin.

-Et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je le fasse un jour, riposta Nico tourné vers l'horizon.

Nico entendit Kevin rentrer dans l'eau sans discrétion, reçu des éclaboussures dans son dos. Quand il se retourna, Kevin se trouvait juste devant lui.

-Quoi, maugréa Kevin, c'est une bonne idée un bain de minuit ?

Kevin sourit. 

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, continua Kevin dans un murmure.

D'une main il effleura le torse de Nico, qui d'un coup sec dégagea sa main en crachant une insulte.

-Tu es bourré ou quoi, questionna Nico en soupirant.

-Non, j'ai bu juste un petit verre comme toi ?

Ils se toisèrent longuement.

La tension monta jusqu'à ce que Kevin ne fasse un dernier sourire avant de baisser le regard et d'amorcer un demi tour.

-Si tu changes d'avis, dit Kevin en s'éloignant, tu sais où me trouver.

-Hum, souffla Nico rieur, ça n'arrivera jamais !

Kevin ne dit rien de plus. Nico le suivi du regard, le vit sortir de l'eau et ramasser ses vêtements.

-Bonne nuit, cria finalement Kevin.

-C'est ça bonne nuit !

Quand Kevin fut hors de son champ de vision, Nico se laissa brièvement couler par désespoir. Son paradis venait de se transformer en enfer, avec ce ********* de Kevin comme voisin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu moins joyeuse celle-ci, mais je voulais en faire une sur eux deux !  
> 


	20. Les albums photos - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

Douzième jour. La cohabitation se passait relativement bien, le petit incident du troisième jour était derrière eux. Carlos et Lando ne trouvaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer, ils s'occupaient la majorité du temps et les heures restantes, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. S'il se connaissaient déjà bien, ces discussions leur donnaient l'occasion de partager davantage, d'aborder des sujets plus personnels dont ils n'auraient sinon pas discuté en temps normal. Opinions, goûts, anecdotes. À leur sortie de confinement, s'ils devaient participer à un quizz entre équipiers, ils savaient avoir de bonnes chances de gagner.

Ce soir, après dîner, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec de vieux albums photos de la famille Sainz. Lando put découvrir d'innombrables photos de Carlos petit, des moments passés en famille que Carlos lui conta volontiers. Ils eurent des fous rires à certaines images ou histoires, à d'autres moments Lando se laissa attendrir par la bouille adorable du petit Carlos, si mignon avec sa mèche de cheveux tombant sur le front - comme c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, dit Lando tandis que Carlos tournait une page.

-Quand même un peu j'espère, rit Carlos, je suis devenu un homme depuis !

-Oui mais tu es toujours aussi mignon !

Le coeur de Lando s'emballa alors que le regard de Carlos croisa le sien.

-Mignon tu dis, questionna Carlos.

-Oui, répondit Lando en rassemblant son courage, enfin tu es passé de mignon garçon à bel homme !

-Hum je préfère ça, dit Carlos en souriant avant de frotter sa barbe de quelques jours, j'ai gagné en virilité quand même !

-C'est vrai qu'il y a la barbe en plus !

Ils rigolèrent.

-Toi par contre, murmura Carlos en venant tourner la tête de Lando vers lui d'une main placée sous la mâchoire de son coéquipier, ça ne pousse pas beaucoup...

Lando avait retenu un petit gémissement quand Carlos avait saisi son menton. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir, crispa ses mains sur ses cuisses tandis que Carlos lâchait sa mâchoire.

-Non c'est sûr je suis plutôt imberbe, répliqua Lando en évitant le regard de Carlos. 

-Mais bon ça peut venir la barbe, jugea Carlos, tu es encore un ado !

Ces derniers mots firent mal à Lando. Un ado. C'était comme ça que Carlos le voyait ?

-Oui ça peut, murmura Lando.

Carlos fronça les sourcils devant la mine défaite de Lando.

-Je t'ai vexé, demanda Carlos.

-Non, répondit Lando en tapotant ses doigts sur l'album photo, tu as raison je suis encore un gamin à côté de toi. J'aimerai paraître plus adulte mais ce n'est pas demain la veille ! La taille déjà c'est foutu.

-Ne dis pas ça, la taille ne fait pas tout... Moi je te trouve mignon comme tu es, ceux qui pensent le contraire sont des idiots.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Lando avait débité sa phrase à toute vitesse. Son regard accrocha celui de Carlos, ils rougirent tous les deux.

-Que tu es mignon, proposa Carlos.

-Tu... me trouves mignon ?

-Ben, oui ? Tu es adorable, on a envie de prendre soin de toi, de te protéger... Y'a des filles qui aiment ça.

Le regard de Lando descendit lourdement sur l'album, celui de Carlos en fit autant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta une réelle attention aux photos.

-Et des garçons aussi, reprit Carlos. Dès que la vie reprendra un cours normal, tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites j'en suis sûr !

Lando se força à sourire. Carlos voulait son bonheur mais entendre ces mots de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, cela le blessait. Cet amour, ce bonheur, c'était avec Carlos que Lando voulait le partager. À défaut, il pouvait au moins partager son quotidien grâce au confinement, cela le rassurait d'être aux côtés de Carlos dans cette période d'incertitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de se faire mutuellement tourner en bourrique... ;)


	21. Ni vu ni connu - Esteban et Lance (en confinement)

La maison de la famille Stroll était immense. Esteban avait eu beau être déjà venu quelques paires de fois, il trouvait encore moyen de s'y perdre. Les couloirs, les portes, les décors étaient les mêmes dans toute la bâtisse et même s'il avait possédé un bon sens de l'orientation, Esteban s'y perdrait aussi à n'en pas douter.

Parfois, il se trompait de direction. Alors il revenait en arrière et généralement, retrouvait son chemin rapidement. Mais cette fois-ci il était bel et bien perdu.

La seule certitude qu'il possédait était de se trouver au premier étage - et encore il avait un doute, avec tous ces escaliers empruntés. Au paysage visible par les fenêtres, Esteban supposa être dans l'aile ouest.

Esteban ouvrit une porte, pensant que derrière elle se trouvait le couloir menant au salon dans lequel il se trouvait précédemment avec Lance ; à la place il découvrit une bibliothèque, aux étagères s'étalant sur tous les murs et sur, facilement, quatre mètres de haut (comme celles que l'on voyait dans les films). Esteban soupira et referma la porte.

Bon. Il devait s'y résoudre, il était perdu. Perdu dans l'immensité ahurissante de la demeure "de campagne" de Lance (ou plutôt de ses parents), dans laquelle il errait depuis vingt minutes. La seule solution s'offrant à lui était de passer un coup de fil à Lance pour qu'il l'aide à s'orienter, mais Esteban entendait déjà d'ici le rire moqueur du canadien.

"Quoi, tu t'es encore perdu !?"

Esteban se résolu à en passer par là, téléphona à Lance. Son hôte se paya sa tête comme prévu, avant de l'orienter grâce à la géolocalisation de son portable qu'Esteban lui partagea.

Esteban regagna enfin le salon. Sur le canapé, Lance attendait torse nu et portable en main.

-Comment tu as pu te retrouver là-bas, demanda Lance.

-Aucune idée, répondit Esteban en traversant la pièce. C'est insensé d'avoir une maison aussi grande !

-Bah, encore celle-là c'est pas la pire, au Canada nous en avons une encore plus grande. Un ancien hôtel également, que mon père a racheté avant de la transformer elle aussi en maison de campagne...

Maison de campagne. Utiliser ce terme pour décrire de telles bâtisses fit rire Esteban.

-Bon, au moins tu as la chantilly, souffla Lance en prenant la bouteille de crème de la main d'Esteban.

-Oui mais elle n'était pas dans le frigo que tu m'avais dit, nota Esteban.

-Si, celui de gauche.

-Oui mais non, je suis sûr que tu m'avais dit le droit !

-Ah non, gauche aucun doute ! Les laitages c'est dans celui-là, dans le droit il y a les viandes.

-Pourquoi vous séparez ? Vous n'êtes pas pratiquants.

-Il faut bien ranger d'une manière ou d'une autre et comme ça quand nous recevons de la famille ou des relations d'affaires de mon père, les quelques uns qui suivent sérieusement la casherout peuvent manger en toute sécurité !

-Et ce qu'on va faire avec la chantilly, susurra Esteban tête penchée, c'est admissible d'après les textes de la Torah ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Lance avec un sourire, de toute façon je ne l'ai jamais lue !

-Ni vu ni connu alors !?

-C'est ça ! Par contre on ne fait pas ça sur le canapé, avertit Lance. Il coûte quand même vingt mille dollars...

Esteban fredonna un "Oui oui" avant de désobéir en grimpant sur le canapé pour venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Lance. D'accord, c'était un beau canapé, mais la fraîcheur du cuir, était un bon vecteur d'agréables sensations..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la famille paternelle de Lance a des origines hébraïques.  
> A ceux qui ne connaissent pas la culture juive, l'un des principes de base de la casherout (les lois de l'alimentation casher), est la séparation totale des produits carnés et lactés.


	22. Souvenirs - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1, 10 et 18

-Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?

Sebastian sourit après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Confortablement installé dans les bras de Kimi, assis sur le canapé, ils se remémoraient leurs débuts respectifs en formule 1 et autres souvenirs marquants.

-Fin 2009 c'est ça, dit Kimi.

-Oui, après le Grand Prix du Japon. On avait dégusté de nombreux sakés au bar de l'hôtel... Puis à la fin de la soirée, tu étais tellement saoul que j'ai dû te raccompagner jusqu'à devant la porte de ta chambre, où tu m'as embrassé !

-Oui j'étais bien bourré, pourtant je m'en souviens !

-Ça m'avait tellement pris au dépourvu que je suis resté planté devant ta porte pendant dix minutes ensuite, rigola Sebastian.

-Vraiment ? Moi j'ai un vague souvenir de m'être mis au lit puis c'est le trou noir jusqu'au lendemain...

-Hum, je t'assure, même l'alcool présent dans mon sang ne m'aura fait bouger. Il a fallut que je me fasse apostropher par un groom pour qu'enfin je reprenne mes esprits !

Ils rirent. Sebastian caressa la cuisse de Kimi.

-Le second par contre je l'ai attendu longtemps, murmura Sebastian.

-Tu n'étais pas le premier que j'embrassai en étant bourré, répondit Kimi, par contre le premier en étant sobre... Même si c'était toi, il m'a fallut du temps !

-Et pour moi tu crois quoi, que ça a été simple ? Je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme non plus, avant toi !

-Mais tu as su rapidement ce que tu voulais. Moi non.

-Il faut croire que je t'ai convaincu finalement ? Maintenant on est là, presque onze ans après ce premier baiser, à vivre ensemble... Et ces détours auront été bénéfiques, nous avons chacun des enfants ! Une grande famille. C'est génial !

Kimi déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Sebastian qui ensuite embrassa Kimi, également sur la joue.

-Minä rakastan sinua, murmura Sebastian.

-Ich liebe dich, répondit Kimi.

-Ton accent est toujours aussi pourri, rit Sebastian.

-Tu peux parler, tu oublies de rouler le R à chaque fois !

Ces taquineries leur donnèrent le sourire. Sebastian reprit sa place dans les bras de Kimi et ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de se coucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minä rakastan sinua en finnois, Ich liebe dich en allemand, veulent tous deux dire je t'aime


	23. Le lièvre de Raikkönen - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1, 10, 18 et 22

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Kimi et Sebastian eurent la surprise de découvrir un lièvre sur la terrasse. L'animal, gros, aux poils marrons et au nez humide, semblait tout à son aise sur la terrasse en bois flottant.

De l'intérieur, au travers la porte fenêtre, Kimi et Sebastian l'observaient, émerveillés de cette rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

-Tu crois qu'il va se barrer si on ouvre, demanda Kimi.

-Y'a des chances, répondit Sebastian.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Essayons de l'attraper, j'aimerai bien qu'il nous tienne compagnie dans cette grande villa, dit Kimi.

-Oh, s'exclama Sebastian, je pensais que tu voulais le manger !

-Non t'es fou, il est trop mignon ! On l'adopte ! On l'appellera Pipkin.

Lentement, Kimi déverrouilla puis ouvrit la porte. Il prit toutes les précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le lièvre restait attentiste. Il s'arrêta de mastiquer, à chaque centimètre que la porte coulissait l'animal se figeait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être complètement immobile alors que Kimi s'engouffrait vers l'extérieur dans de lents mouvements.

Kimi était désormais dehors, Sebastian le suivit. Le lièvre était toujours là, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Kimi bloqua sa respiration, avança d'un petit pas. Le lièvre ne bougea pas, Kimi fit un deuxième petit pas et le lièvre était toujours immobile. Kimi savait que l'animal était prêt à détaler à la moindre menace sérieuse. Il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait se jeter sur lui, en espérant être plus rapide.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Kimi plongea sur la terrasse, les mains prêtes à saisir l'animal qui en voyant s'abattre sur lui cette masse en pyjama noir à nounours, détala d'un bond. Kimi ne put que l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

L'animal partit à vive allure et quitta la terrasse pour le jardin laissant Kimi au sol, souffrant sans doute du plat effectué.

-Cours-lui après, lança Kimi à Sebastian.

Sebastian se précipita immédiatement à la poursuite de l'animal. Pieds nus il quitta la terrasse, courut dans l'herbe rendue humide par la rosée matinale alors que devant lui, le lièvre avançait dans des bonds interminables.

L'animal disparut finalement dans la végétation, au fond du jardin. Sebastian en fut déçu, fit demi tour.

-Il est parti, annonça Sebastian à Kimi.

Kimi, depuis la terrasse où il était assis, soupira de tristesse. Il resta là, penaud, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian revienne.

-Désolé, dit Sebastian.

-Non ne t'excuses pas, répondit Kimi, je n'ai pas été capable de l'attraper non plus...

Kimi soupira encore. Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il reviendra peut-être, murmura Sebastian en prenant la main de Kimi.

-Après qu'on ait essayé de l'attraper, ça m'étonnerait !

-Tu sais quoi ? On en trouvera un encore plus beau. On l'appellera Pipkin et on fera cloisonner notre jardin pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit !

Kimi releva la tête vers Sebastian.

-On devrait en prendre plusieurs, suggéra Kimi, sinon les enfants le monopoliserons !

-Oui bien sûr et nous pourrons les nommer Fiver, Hazel ou BlackBerry !

Kimi sourit et ce sourire, était à croquer. Sebastian se sentit fondre, se releva non sans oublier d'embrasser Kimi.

-Rentrons ou nous allons prendre froid, dit Sebastian en tirant Kimi pour le faire se relever. Que veux-tu avec tes gaufres ?

-Hum, de la confiture de mûres, répondit Kimi avec enthousiasme.

Ils rentrèrent dans la villa, refermèrent derrière eux.

Du bout du jardin, le lièvre les avait observé. Il s'était dit que peut-être, finalement, ces humains-là semblaient gentils et lui donneraient un foyer aimant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très clairement inspiré par deux best-seller, "Le lièvre de Vatanen" d'Arto Paasilinna, et "Watership Down" de Richard Adams.


	24. Pour un KitKat - Alex et Pierre

La tension était à son comble. Sur l'écran, les joueurs s'agitaient, le ballon circulait sur le terrain au gré des passes et des reprises. La fin de match approchait et le score était de 0-0.

Alex et Pierre appuyaient sur les boutons de leurs manettes à toute vitesse. La partie était serrée depuis le début, avec quelques occasions d'ouvrir le score toutes manquées mais aucun ne relâchaient ses efforts, pas avec un enjeu aussi vital.

Un KitKat. Le dernier restant, le dernier plaisir chocolaté qu'ils auraient avant de s'en voir livrer d'autres trois jours plus tard. Ils auraient pu le partager, mais chacun avait préféré le tout ou rien et ils avaient décidé de jouer ce trésor à FIFA. Le vainqueur du match, gagnerait le KitKat c'était aussi simple que cela.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute de jeu. Le score était toujours nul et Pierre avait la possession du ballon, mais était du mauvais côté du terrain. Il réussit à esquiver les joueurs d'Alex, à réaliser des passes parfaites, remontant tout le terrain jusqu'à arriver face au but d'Alex. Il ne pouvait pas se louper, plus que quelques secondes au compteur.

Pierre fit tirer son joueur. Lancée telle une fusée, la balle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la lucarne gauche. Le gardien d'Alex ne put la rattraper et Pierre bondit.

-Oui, cria Pierre.

-Non, cria simultanément Alex.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit. Ils délaissèrent leurs manettes de jeu, Pierre tendit la main à Alex avec un grand sourire.

-Sans rancune, dit Pierre.

-Non, approuva Alex beau joueur. Tu l'as mérité.

Alex prit le KitKat qui attendait posé sur la table, le tendit à Pierre.

-Cela dit, on peut faire un échange, proposa Alex.

-Que me proposerais-tu, questionna Pierre en saisissant une extrémité du KitKat.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Pierre sourit malicieusement, vint se tapoter les lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Tout ce que je veux, murmura Pierre. Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Alex en souriant.

Pierre réfléchit un instant, avant de tirer le KitKat vers lui, l'ôtant de la main d'Alex.

-C'est tentant mais je préfère le KitKat, souffla Pierre. Après si tu veux quand même me rejoindre dans ma chambre cette nuit... Libre à toi ?

-Oh, je ne parlai pas de sexe, rit Alex. Je pensai à un massage.

C'était connu de tous dans le paddock qu'Alex savait faire des massages dignes de ceux des meilleurs masseurs d'institut. Le visage de Pierre s'illumina, finalement la question méritait d'être étudiée.

-Une barre contre dix minutes de massage, proposa Pierre.

-Deux pour quinze minutes, négocia Alex.

Le KitKat ayant quatre barres, le marché d'Alex était donc de la moitié. Une moitié contre quinze minutes de détente, cela parut équitable à Pierre.

-D'accord. Paiement immédiat ?

-Paiement immédiat.

Pierre déchira l'emballage, cassa le KitKat en deux fois deux barres, donna sa part à Alex.

-Je t'attends dans ma chambre, dit Pierre en s'éloignant.

-Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, promit Alex.

Quand Pierre eut gagné sa chambre, Alex ferma les yeux et croqua dans son KitKat. Un délice. Oui, cela valait bien de jouer au masseur pour Pierre, d'autant qu'Alex aimait faire des massages. Ce coup-ci, c'était lui le gagnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A destination d'une de mes lectrices en particulier... Elle se reconnaitra ;)


	25. La tarte aux pommes - Max et Pierre (en confinement)

Max avait fait une tarte aux pommes. C'était un dessert qu'il maitrisait, facile à réaliser. Une bonne pâte faite maison, des pommes coupées en fines tranches, un peu de sucre saupoudré et de la cannelle. Il était certain d'être le roi de la tarte aux pommes.

Pierre dû lutter pour que Max accepte un léger changement à sa recette. La discussion fut acharnée, Max était têtu et sûr de lui ; personne ne pouvait mieux faire cette tarte que lui, pas même un français.

Mais il accepta - au bout de deux heures de négociations - que Pierre ajoute sa petite touche personnelle. Il fit la pâte comme habituellement, disposa les tranches de pommes que Pierre avait préparées, puis Pierre l'interrompit.

-Je termine, annonça Pierre en poussant Max hors de la cuisine.

-Mais je veux voir ce que tu mets, râla Max.

-Non non, c'est un secret de famille. Tu auras la surprise du goût en la dégustant.

-Mais-

Malgré sa résistance, Max se fit claquer la porte au nez.

-Pierre tu fais chier. La cuisine c'est mon domaine on avait dit.

-Pas cette fois, répondit Pierre dont la voix trouva écho dans la grande cuisine. Tu me supplieras pour connaître la recette !

Max ricana, secoua la tête. Pierre pensait-il vraiment pouvoir faire une meilleure tarte aux pommes que lui, qui plus est en partant de sa recette de base ? Impossible.

Après un bon dîner préparé par Max, arriva l'heure du dessert. Max l'attendait avec impatience, il s'était préparé à briser les doux espoirs de Pierre, à se moquer de l'impétuosité dont son petit ami avait fait preuve plus tôt en prétendant que sa recette était tellement bonne, que Max le supplierait de la lui céder.

Max détailla la tarte. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ressemblait à la sienne - en même temps c'était sa base. L'odeur lui parut tout aussi sensiblement identique à la sienne.

-Tu penses toujours que je vais te supplier, demanda Max alors que Pierre coupait la tarte.

-Toujours, dit Pierre avec un sourire malicieux.

Pierre leur servit à chacun une belle part. Max prit sa petite fourchette, coupa un petit morceau qu'il mit en bouche sans quitter Pierre des yeux.

-C'est ma tarte, dit Max en sentant en bouche les textures et goûts de sa recette, tu n'as rien...

Soudain la texture et le goût changèrent. Les pommes étaient plus onctueuses, le goût gagnait des notes épicées. Max tenta de cacher son étonnement, sans cesser de mastiquer ce qu'il avait en bouche afin d'en déterminer les saveurs exactes.

-Alors, dit Pierre avec un grand sourire avant de prendre en bouche un morceau de sa part, n'est elle pas à tomber ?

-Hum... C'est pas mal mais elle n'a rien de d'extraordinaire, mentit Max. Puis la pâte et la base de la recette c'est la mienne ! Tu n'as fait qu'ajouter quelques... vanille et sirop ?

Pierre sourit.

-Ça je ne te le dirai pas, c'est un secret de famille...

Ils terminèrent leurs parts puis après une soirée passée devant la télé, allèrent au lit.

Ils étaient couchés depuis plus de deux heures et Max n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la tarte, à son goût délicieux, aux ingrédients mystères ajoutés par Pierre. La vanille il était certain, peut-être y avait-il un peu de muscade également, par contre pour l'onctuosité des pommes Max n'avait aucune idée de ce que Pierre avait ajouté. Sirop, confiture ? Il penchait pour la confiture, le sirop aurait laissé plus de sucre.

Max s'assura que Pierre dormait avant de se lever sans faire de bruit. Il se rendit à la cuisine, alluma le spot au-dessus de la cuisinière, retira le morceau de papier alu qui fermait la tourtière. Il regarda la tarte, la renifla, la toucha. Qu'est ce que Pierre avait pu...

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. La tarte était trop bonne, Max ne put résister à prendre un couteau pour s'en couper une grosse part, qu'avec ses mains il emmena sans attendre à sa bouche. Elle avait eu le temps de reposer, Max identifia directement la vanille, un brin de muscade et un très léger goût d'amande. C'était ça, non pas de l'amande car la tarte n'aurait sinon pas cette texture, mais de la confiture d'abricot qui chacun le sait, peut avoir un goût d'amande.

Max sourit, content d'avoir - certainement - déniché le secret de famille de Pierre. Puis n'en eut plus rien à faire, de cette rivalité culinaire. Seul comptait la tarte, fondante et goûteuse dans sa bouche. Mmmm. C'était trop bon.

Max sursauta quand la lumière du plafond s'alluma. Il faillit lâcher sa part de tarte, la tordit en la rattrapant, se tourna pour découvrir Pierre, mains sur les hanches et sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, elle n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire ma tarte, pour que tu viennes en manger en pleine nuit ?

-Hum non je voulais juste identifier les ingrédients que tu as rajouté, répliqua Max. Vanille, muscade, confiture d'abricot ?

-Je n'avouerai rien sinon ma grand-mère me tuerait, plaisanta Pierre. Mais tu peux aussi tout simplement dire qu'elle est délicieuse, tu sais...

Max s'arrêta de manger alors que Pierre le fixait ; puis il reprit sa mastication en haussant les épaules.

-Ok, dit Max après avoir avalé, elle est délicieuse. Ça te va ?!

-Hum, oui, se réjouit Pierre en s'approchant. Tu m'en sers un bout ?

Max posa sa part presque terminée, en coupa une pour Pierre.

-Aux recettes de grand-mère, proposa Pierre en tendant sa part.

-Aux recettes de grand-mère, répondit Max en venant toucher la part de Pierre avec le bout de croûte restant de la sienne. Et aux miennes !

Ils se sourirent et Pierre commença sa part, tandis que Max s'en coupait une autre. La tarte aux pommes de Max avec la touche de la grand-mère de Pierre à deux heures du matin, c'était un moment appréciable appelé à devenir une tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans doute l'une de celles que j'ai préféré écrire !
> 
> PS: Aux lecteurs d'Enrayement de la mécanique du cœur, il n'y aura pas de chapitre posté cette semaine. Plutôt que d'encore décaler, cette semaine et possiblement les suivantes, je préfère sauter une semaine pour peaufiner les trois derniers chapitres et dès lundi prochain, la publication reprendra tous les lundis pour trois semaines. Désolé pour ce contre temps mais promis, la suite arrivera lundi !


	26. Une si longue attente - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

Les quatorze jours avaient passé. Carlos et Lando se portaient bien, n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre le moindre symptôme, hormis une certaine lassitude de l'enfermement ; mais cela était normal.

Par précaution, ils se firent néanmoins tester. Au matin deux biologistes arrivèrent, vêtus de masques, visières, gants et tenues médicales, leur firent prises de sang et prélèvements par écouvillon. Avant de repartir, ils informèrent Carlos et Lando que les résultats seraient prêts d'ici quelques heures, six au grand maximum.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit Carlos en trouvant le regard de Lando.

-Oui, approuva Lando en hochant la tête.

Ils se sourirent, confiants que d'ici peu ils serons assurés de ne pas être malades.

La matinée passa, Carlos l'occupa en faisant du sport puis en cuisinant, Lando en jouant à la console. À midi et demi ils mangèrent le plat préparé par Carlos, suivi de fruits en guise de dessert.

La sixième heure s'écoula et Carlos et Lando ne reçurent aucun appel. Quelques minutes plus tard le portable de Carlos sonna, l'Espagnol décrocha et mit le haut-parleur afin que Lando puisse également entendre. À l'autre bout du fil, le biologique les informa que le labo ayant un problème informatique, les résultats n'étaient pas encore disponibles et ne le seraient pas avant plusieurs heures encore, le temps que la panne soit résolue. L'homme leur pria ses excuses, raccrocha après que Carlos eut assuré sa compréhension.

-Quelques heures de plus, soupira Carlos.

-Oui... On se fait une partie de FIFA ?

-Allez - je vais te mettre une telle raclée que tu t'en souviendras encore à la fin du confinement !

Les heures et les parties passèrent, sans qu'ils n'aient de nouvelles de leurs résultats. Cela commença à les stresser, au fil des heures l'angoisse monta, eux qui jusqu'ici n'étaient pas trop inquiets par la possibilité d'être malades se retrouvaient à la limite de la syncope.

À vingt et une heures, le téléphone de Carlos sonna enfin. Ils sursautèrent, se ruèrent sur le portable, Carlos décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

-Allô, dit précipitamment Carlos.

-Bonsoir monsieur Sainz, répondit l'homme au bout du fil. Encore désolé pour le retard, mais nous avons vos résultats.

Carlos et Lando retinrent leur respiration.

-Vos tests ainsi que ceux de monsieur Norris, ne démontrent aucune contamination passée ou présente par le virus Covid-19. Vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé.

De grands sourires se formèrent sur les visages de Carlos et Lando, Lando gémit avant de se mettre à sauter sur place.

-Merci monsieur, dit Carlos avant de raccrocher, merci !

Carlos laissa tomber son portable sur la table, rejoignit Lando dans ses réjouissances.

-On va bien, s'écria Lando en sautillant.

-Oui, on va bien, répéta Carlos.

D'un élan commun, ils prirent chacun le visage de l'autre en mains pour l'attirer vers le leur, s'embrassèrent avant de s'enlacer.

Puis de réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils se raidirent, relâchèrent leur étreinte, s'éloignèrent en rougissant.

-Pardon, dirent-ils simultanément.

-La journée a été si stressante, murmura Carlos.

-Oui tellement, bredouilla Lando.

-Et on est si heureux d'être en bonne santé...

-Oui tout à fait...

Chacun se força à affronter le regard de l'autre. La situation était très gênante, ils se mirent à rire.

-Oufff, on décompresse, souffla Carlos.

-Oui ça fait du bien, approuva Lando.

Ils parvinrent à sourire sans rougir (du moins Carlos, Lando gardait lui les joues roses). Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact physique avec qui que ce soit, hormis la fois où ils avaient fini les corps enchevêtrés au sol après une partie de taquineries, et cela leur avait manqué.

-Est-ce que... Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit, osa Lando.

-Heu... Oui, répondit finalement Carlos. Oui si tu veux. Ça te manque aussi, la chaleur de quelqu'un à tes côtés ?

-On peut dire ça.

Lando sourit timidement. Carlos se souvint que Lando n'avait jamais été en couple, et que le manque qu'il ressentait était tout simplement celui, accumulé, de contacts quotidiens et non pas de câlins nocturnes.

-Tu dors avec moi dans mon lit cette nuit, dit Carlos en donnant une tape affective sur l'épaule de Lando. On fera une bataille d'oreiller avant d'éteindre la lumière !

-Ça marche, s'enthousiasma Lando. Netflix en attendant ?

-Avec un lait chaud, taquina Carlos.

-Avec un chocolat chaud ! Que tu prépares.

Lando avait tendu un doigt vers Carlos en disant le "tu". Il partit ensuite au salon, Carlos alla lui à la cuisine s'occuper des boissons.

Cette nuit, ils dormiraient bien, ayant chacun une présente aussi rassurante que chaleureuse à ses côtés.


	27. Possession - Kevin et Nico (en confinement sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre 19 !

Six jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Kevin sur l'île. Six jours durant lesquels Kevin et Nico s'étaient quotidiennement accrochés verbalement, Kevin ayant prit l'habitude de venir sur la plage de Nico ce qui déplaisait fortement à ce dernier. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher, de s'insulter. C'était devenu une routine.

Ce septième jour, comme à son habitude, Kevin vint traîner du côté de la villa de Nico. Il trouva son rival sur la plage, torse nu, en train de faire des étirements, lunettes de soleil sur le nez tout comme lui.

-Ça va aujourd'hui, lança Kevin.

-Va te faire, répondit Nico.

Kevin ricana, alla sur la terrasse. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, piqua la boisson qui traînait sur la table.

-Fraîchement pressé, interrogea Kevin en humant le verre de jus de fruits exotiques.

-Fraîchement pressé, approuva Nico. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu as bien vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un verre.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas pour moi.

Kevin porta le verre à ses lèvres. Nico cessa ses étirements, secoua la tête alors que Kevin buvait son jus de fruits.

-T'es un vrai enfoiré, dit Nico.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non, répondit Kevin entre deux petites gorgées. Pas mal, ton jus.

-Tu ne crains pas de boire dans mon verre ?

-Je devrais ?

Kevin but une autre gorgée. Nico s'approcha, monta les trois marches menant sur la terrasse. Il se retrouva à l'ombre, ôta ses lunettes avant de prendre le verre des mains de Kevin.

-C'est mon verre, souffla Nico.

-Je t'en prie, murmura Kevin en retour.

Ils se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes, puis Nico mena le verre à ses lèvres. Il but de longues gorgées, fixant Kevin qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, termina son jus.

Alors que Nico soupira de contentement, Kevin sourit en secouant la tête, son regard descendit à leurs pieds avant de retrouver les yeux de Nico.

-C'est vrai qu'il était bon, dit Nico en se frottant la bouche d'un revers de main. Pour t'excuser de m'en avoir volé la moitié, tu m'en apporteras un demain.

-Oh, s'étonna Kevin, tu m'invites maintenant ?

-À me rapporter un jus de fruits c'est tout, ne va pas te faire des idées.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas un autre type de jus, fruit de tout le désir que j'ai pour toi... ?

-Dégage avant de te prendre mon poing dans la gueule, grimaça Nico.

Kevin rit en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, descendit les marches.

-À demain chéri, salua Kevin.

-C'est ça à demain, répondit Nico en allant reprendre ses étirements.


	28. Querelles de voisinage - Charles et Max (en confinement)

Max fut réveillé à sept heures du matin par un bruit atroce. Ce bruit, c'était de la musique - enfin si l'on pouvait vraiment appeler ce son musique - provenant de l'appartement d'à côté, qui résonnait chez lui et dont les graves battaient les murs mitoyens.

-Charles, grommela Max en appuyant son oreiller sur ses oreilles.

Car oui, son voisin d'à côté qui écoutait cette merde de musique industrielle aux aurores, c'était bien Charles. Entre lui à côté et Daniel au-dessus, Max était habitué aux querelles de voisinage, les deux autres pilotes étant peu discrets. Vu le prix qu'il payait son logement, hé bien il aurait tout de même pu être mieux insonorisé.

Max se leva, enfila ses chaussons. Il avait bien envie d'aller vider sa vessie mais elle attendrait, Charles étant le problème prioritaire.

Max quitta son appartement, toqua à la porte d'à côté. On ne vint pas lui ouvrir, Max s'aperçut qu'ici dans le couloir, on n'entendait pas beaucoup la musique. Charles devait être sur sa terrasse.

Il fit demi tour, traversa son appartement pour aller sur sa propre terrasse. Dehors en effet le bruit lui sauta aux oreilles, il s'approcha du mur séparant sa terrasse de celle de Charles, se pencha.

-Hé t'as vu l'heure, cria Max.

-Oui, répondit la voix de Charles, pardon je t'ai réveillé ?!

-Ben oui tu m'as réveillé ! Et si tu peux baisser ce foutu bruit !

Max partit sans attendre de réponse. Il alla aux toilettes, soulagea sa vessie, se lava ensuite les mains avant de retourner au lit.

La musique ne fut pas baissée. Cela énerva Max, qui en plus à cause de la pleine lune, n'avait pu dormir que trois heures à peine.

-Putain je vais me le faire, murmura Max en se levant pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

Il retourna dans le couloir, frappa trois lourds coups à la porte. La porte resta close, Max soupira. Sa main glissa sur la poignée et, miracle, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Cet idiot ne ferme même pas sa porte à clé, rit Max en poussant la dite porte. Charles, j'entre !

Max s'exécuta, pénétra dans l'appartement. Le lieu avait une disposition semblable au sien, seul la déco changeait. Il y avait aux murs des affiches de Ferrari encadrées, un mobilier de style moderne qui était disposé aléatoirement, comme si quelqu'un était en train de faire le ménage.

C'est là que Max vit Charles. Ou plutôt, que son regard tomba sur les fesses de Charles, couvertes d'un shorty rose à licornes et qui bougeaient en rythme avec la musique.

Max crut halluciner en voyant le pilote Ferrari, vêtu de ce shorty pastel à motif licorne, en train de faire son ménage en se dandinant. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, repartit en vitesse dans son propre appartement chercher son portable. S'il parvenait à prendre une vidéo de Charles faisant le ménage en dansant dans cette tenue, il aurait de quoi obtenir un calme durable.

Il revint en toute discrétion chez Charles et parvint à prendre cette vidéo trésor.

Max coupa la musique. Charles sursauta, se tourna vers lui. Un cri passa les lèvres du monégasque, qui laissa tomber son plumeau pour tenter désespérément de cacher son sous-vêtement de ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, s'écria Charles le visage rouge.

-La musique, répondit Max. La porte était ouverte, alors je suis entré !

-So... Sors de chez moi !

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie de mater tes fesses et leurs licornes toute la matinée... mais je les ai quand même capturées, c'est vrai qu'elles sont pas mal.

Max montra la vidéo à Charles qui se figea sur place.

-Je ne veux plus entendre ta musique ou quelque autre bruit dérangeant, dit Max, sinon la vidéo ira droit sur les réseaux !

-... D'accord, souffla Charles après avoir déglutit. Plus de musique ou d'autres bruits, promis.

-Bien. Bonne journée, Charlie.

-Bonne journée Max...

Max sourit, quitta l'appartement. De retour chez lui, il retourna se coucher, savoura le calme ambiant. Une dernière vue à son trophée, la vidéo de Charles se dandinant avec des petites licornes sur les fesses, lui redonna le sourire et il put se rendormir en toute tranquillité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% humour bien sûr... ;)


	29. Teddy bear - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel des numéros de chapitre des précédentes histoires sur Carlos/Lando (qui se suivent):  
> 12, 14, 20 et 26

La villa de Carlos était grande, moderne tout en gardant l'esprit traditionnel des maisons espagnoles, avec des portes et des fenêtres aux angles arrondis. L'allée était pavée de céramique, il y avait un terrain de bonne taille, de grands arbres et à l'arrière, une piscine.

Lando découvrit le lieu en affichant un large sourire. Il avait toujours rêvé de venir un jour ici, dans le pays de Carlos, là où son équipier avait grandi et passé d'heureux moments en famille. L'endroit était chaleureux comme Carlos, il avait l'air paisible et plein de vie à la fois - tout comme Carlos.

Si Lando se trouvait ici, c'était que Carlos l'y avait invité. Après qu'ils eurent été assurés d'être en bonne santé et qu'il eut été question d'un départ de Monaco dès le lendemain matin, Carlos avait proposé à Lando de venir avec lui en Espagne plutôt que de rentrer dans sa campagne anglaise. Ce que Lando voulait, mais n'avait osé demander ; il accepta bien évidemment avec plaisir.

Lando défit ses bagages dans la chambre qui serait la sienne pour la durée du séjour. Il disposa ses affaires de toilette sur la commode, ses paires de baskets sur le sol, son ordinateur sur le bureau. Ses vêtements restèrent dans la valise, aucun ne craignait d'être vraiment froissé, Lando ne sortit que son pyjama.

Sous la pile de vêtements pliés à la va vite, une masse se dessinait. Lando sourit, poussa ses tee-shirts pour se saisir du coupable. Son ours en peluche, doux, pas très grand et de couleur crème, un peu usé par le temps. C'était son doudou d'enfance et Lando l'emmenait partout avec lui. Lando le posa sur le lit face à la fenêtre, sourit.

-On va être bien ici avec Carlos, murmura un Lando rougissant en se souvenant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec Carlos dans l'euphorie après avoir su ne pas avoir le virus.

La perspective de passer les prochaines semaines ici avec son coéquipier (et son ours en peluche) le rendait joyeux.

Après un coup vite donné, la porte s'ouvrit. Lando sursauta, fit un bond sur le lit pour cacher son ours.

-Pardon Lando, commença Carlos, je voulais...

Carlos s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu voulais, questionna Lando.

-Savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose... Qu'est ce que tu caches, demanda Carlos.

-Rien.

Carlos entra, s'approcha du lit. Lando prit son ours d'une main, se leva en le gardant caché derrière son dos. Carlos sourit.

-Montre-moi, dit Carlos.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, esquiva Lando.

-Lando. Si tu ne me montres pas je vais penser que c'est un sextoy.

-Un sex...

Lando rougit, tendit sans attendre son ours à Carlos. Il préférait encore que son hôte le découvre plutôt que de le laisser croire que ce puisse être ce qu'il avait évoqué.

-Heu, c'est un souvenir d'enfance, murmura Lando gêné, c'est juste un petit ours en peluche de rien du tout... Ce n'est pas un doudou !

-Teddy bear, dit Carlos amusé en prenant la peluche. Il est mignon. Et doux. C'est un bon doudou.

-Non ce n'est pas un doudou je te l'ai dis, je suis trop vieux pour en avoir un !

-Attends une minute, je reviens.

Carlos partit avec son ours. Lando se demanda où il pouvait bien aller, ce qu'il allait faire de son ours - puis se dit que Carlos devait le trouver ridicule et allait peut-être accrocher le pauvre Teddy bear sur la façade de la maison.

Carlos revint deux minutes plus tard, son ours dans une main, une seconde peluche dans l'autre. C'était une panthère noire, comme son ours un peu usé par les ans.

-C'est Bagheera, présenta Carlos en tendant sa panthère vers son invité. Je l'ai depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est mon Teddy à moi.

Lando fixa la peluche avec de grands yeux. Il se souvenait l'avoir vue sur l'une ou l'autre photo des albums qu'ils avaient regardé un soir à Monaco.

Lando se sentit honoré de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras - c'était le doudou de son Carlos adoré après tout -, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Visiblement tu l'aimais beaucoup, souffla Lando en constatant les accrocs et autres blessures de Bagheera.

-Oui beaucoup, répondit Carlos en riant. Je l'emmenai partout, d'où ces petits bobos ! Ton Teddy aussi a bien vécu. Mais ils ont à chaque fois été soigné avec amour tous les deux.

-Oui !

Ils se sourirent.

-Dis-moi, tu serais d'accord pour me prêter Teddy, demanda Carlos.

-Heu...

Lando ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Pourquoi Carlos voulait-il son ours ?

-Je te laisse Bagheera en échange, reprit Carlos. Comme ça on aura chacun un compagnon.

-Heu d'accord oui, répondit Lando, oui si tu veux...

-Cool, merci ! Bon, on va voir ce qu'on mange à midi ? Je laisse Teddy ici en attendant, je le prendrai ce soir.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Ils posèrent les peluches sur le lit puis quittèrent la chambre, Carlos marchant devant. Lando se retourna et regarda les deux peluches côte à côte, repensa à la nuit précédente où il avait dormi avec Carlos. Il savait que cela avait été juste pour une nuit et que socialement parlant ils ne pourraient pas dormir toutes les nuits ensemble, mais de savoir que Carlos voulait son doudou comme compagnon, cela donna à Lando des papillons dans le ventre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus mignonne celle-ci ^^


	30. La huitième merveille du monde - Max et Pierre (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En attendant lundi et la suite d'Enrayement de la mécanique du cœur !! :)
> 
> (Trentième chapitre et toujours là ;))

Pierre se sentait observé. Alors qu'il jouait une partie de FIFA en vue de récolter des fonds pour la lutte contre le virus, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'une paire d'yeux le fixait en permanence. Il sentait le poids de ce regard bleu, braqué sur son dos, et cela menaçait sa concentration.

-Max, implora Pierre. Arrête de me regarder tu me déconcentres.

-Mais je ne te regarde pas, affirma Max.

-Hé, ne nies pas, je sens ton regard sur mon dos !

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Pierre soupira avant de se mordre les lèvres. Max était parfois insupportable - non tout le temps en réalité.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, insista Pierre en se tortillant manette de jeu en mains.

-Que pourrais-je avoir de mieux à faire que de te regarder, interrogea Max.

-Je ne sais pas - ah putain il m'a piqué le ballon ! - du pilotage ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?!

-À ce moment précis rien ne m'intéresse plus que de contempler ma huitième merveille du monde se tortiller en jouant à FIFA...

Pierre tourna la tête vers Max, surpris de ces paroles. Si Max aimait bien lui donner des surnoms, celui-ci était nouveau et particulièrement flatteur.

À l'écran l'équipe de Pierre encaissa un but. En entendant cela Pierre revint brusquement dans le match, vit que le score avait évolué à l'avantage de son adversaire.

-Ta huitième merveille du monde te remercie mais ce match est pour lever des fonds, dit Pierre. C'est important.

-Que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes ne changera rien le tournoi continuera, répondit Max du tac au tac. Dis juste que tu ne veux pas perdre !

-Je ne veux pas perdre. Occupe-toi le temps restant et ensuite tu pourras me dévorer des yeux autant que tu veux...

Max vint s'asseoir à côté de Pierre, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser baveux, Pierre se recula et se frotta la joue.

-Humm Max t'es chiant sérieux, gémit Pierre.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je te laisse tranquille, murmura Max.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime sauf quand tu m'embêtes comme ça.

-Et moi je t'aime même quand tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi.

Pierre sentit des remous dans son ventre. L'intérêt et les sentiments que Max lui portait en toutes circonstances le touchait. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Pierre se contorsionna pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Max, l'embrassant brièvement mais amoureusement.

-Encore quinze minutes puis on fait tout ce que tu veux, promit Pierre.

-Ok, approuva Max. Mais je reste jusqu'à la fin de ton match ce n'est pas négociable.

-Tu m'encourages alors, répondit Pierre en lui accordant un regard.

Durant le quart d'heure de jeu restant, Max encouragea Pierre sans faillir, partageant son regard entre Pierre et l'écran télé.

Cela porta ses fruits. Pierre revint au score avant de marquer un but supplémentaire lui permettant de remporter le match. À peine eut-il fini que Max s'assit sur ses genoux et enroula les bras autour de son cou.

-C'est qui le meilleur à FIFA, chuchota Pierre avec un sourire.

-Toi, répondit Max. Mais parce que tu avais le meilleur des supporters avec toi.

-Oui je crois aussi...

Pierre glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Max, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

-Je suis tout à toi maintenant, murmura Pierre. Dis-moi tes désirs.

-Je veux juste rester comme ça...

Max embrassa à nouveau Pierre, laissa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pierre sourit, resserra son étreinte pour mieux disperser le poids de Max sur ses cuisses.

Pierre était la huitième merveille du monde de Max, mais Max était sa huitième merveille du monde à lui (même si chacun avait ses défauts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On continue dans le "mignon" !


	31. Joyeuses Pâques - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26 et 29

Lando se réveilla. Il ouvrit timidement un œil puis un second, fut gêné par la lumière, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter à l'éclairage. En remuant les jambes, Lando buta contre quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se trouver sur son lit, se redressa et vit un panier. Un large panier en osier avec un ruban rose noué autour de l'anse, une feuille bristol posée à l'intérieur. Lando sourit, se rua sur le panier pour l'attraper et voir la feuille cartonné.

"Joyeuses Pâques Lando. J'ai vu le Lapin de Pâques déposer des œufs en chocolat, ici et là dans le salon et le jardin.  
Carlos"

Lando laissa échapper un petit cri, se leva d'un bond. Aujourd'hui c'était Pâques et il était chez Carlos - Carlos qui lui avait préparé une chasse aux œufs.

Il enfila ses chaussons, se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu ne pas courir, garder son calme, bref se comporter en adulte, mais la situation était trop amusante - Lando se dit que finalement il était encore un enfant malgré ce qu'il pouvait affirmer.

Arrivé au salon, Lando se mit immédiatement à la recherche des œufs. Il n'avait vu Carlos nulle part dans la maison, certainement que son hôte devait être dans sa chambre ou sous la douche, mais à cet instant précis Lando ne s'en souciait pas. Seul comptait sa chasse aux œufs.

Il en trouva entre les coussins du canapé, posés sur des cadres, cachés entre deux bibelots. Un dernier près de la porte-fenêtre, Lando pensa avoir découvert tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce et se rendit dehors.

Quelques petits œufs se trouvaient sur les transats, Lando s'aventura ensuite dans le jardin. L'herbe humide lui chatouilla les chevilles, Lando quadrilla le jardin sans vraie méthode, courant d'un endroit à un autre suivant son feeling. Les œufs se cachaient dans l'herbe, Lando en trouva aussi sur les petits arbres ou dissimulés dans le parterre de fleurs. Dieu, il s'amusait vraiment comme un petit fou.

Lando refit un tour du jardin, trouva deux derniers œufs qui avaient auparavant échappés à sa vigilance. Il revint vers la terrasse en regardant le contenu de son panier - il y avait des dizaines d'œufs, de toutes les tailles et couleurs -, vit Carlos souriant, habillé, assis sur une chaise bras croisés. Lando lui fit un immense sourire.

-Joyeuses Pâques Lando, dit Carlos.

-Joyeuses Pâques Carlos, répondit Lando avec entrain, merci pour tout ça !

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi, c'est le lapin de Pâques qui t'a déposé les œufs.

Carlos feignit un air innocent, Lando sourit en penchant la tête.

-Mais tu en as oublié un, informa Carlos.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Lando en se retournant vers le jardin, où ca ?!

-Sur ton lit.

-Sur mon lit ? Il n'y avait rien...

-Tu es sûr ?

Lando ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit, Carlos le suivant d'un pas plus calme. De retour dans sa chambre, Lando vit un très gros œuf. Il était facilement plus gros que son casque, dont l'emballage reprenait les couleurs.

-Il est énorme celui-ci, s'écria Lando en allant prendre l'œuf. Et lourd !

-Il y a une surprise à l'intérieur, informa Carlos.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlos, Lando abandonna son panier pour déballer le gros œuf. Il défit le ruban et l'emballage, se retrouva avec un bel œuf en chocolat au lait. Après avoir bien étalé le plastique pour ne pas mettre du chocolat partout sur son lit, Lando s'assit et ouvrit l'œuf qui se cassa en trois parties.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait pleins de petits œufs dont l'extérieur en chocolat blanc coloré, reprenait ses couleurs et son numéro ou ceux de Carlos.

-Oh Carlos c'est génial, lança Lando avant de manger un œuf marqué de son numéro 4. Ils sont supers bons en plus ! Merci !

-Content que ça te plaise, dit Carlos avec amusement en s'approchant du lit. Je peux en goûter un ?

-Bien sûr, autant que tu veux !

Carlos s'assit de l'autre côté de l'étalage de chocolat. Après une milliseconde d'hésitation il prit un œuf marqué du 4, Lando baissa les yeux en constatant son choix puis goûta cette fois un 55.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons, commenta Carlos.

-Oui, il y en a tellement c'est ma ligne qui va en prendre un coup, plaisanta Lando.

-Tu auras le temps de brûler d'ici le début du championnat, répondit Carlos avant d'ajouter en montrant à Lando la chair de poule visible sur ses bras nus, par contre tu devrais aller prendre une douche ou t'habiller avant de prendre froid.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais aller prendre une douche !

Lando se leva, avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un instant, fit un pas en arrière, se mit sur ta pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Carlos qui s'était levé.

-Merci, murmura Lando.

-De rien, répondit Carlos.

Ils se sourirent un peu bêtement puis Lando partit à la salle de bain, un sourire idiot toujours plaqué sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuses Pâques à toutes et à tous !!


	32. La chemise de George - Alex, George et Lando

Tout était parti d'une remarque d'Alex. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement jeux vidéos tous les trois avec George et Lando, le pilote Red Bull avait glissé une petite phrase assassine sur la chemise de George - ou plus exactement sur son affreuse chemise à motifs sans forme. Cela avait fait tiqué George, lui aimait bien cette chemise, il la trouvait originale en plus d'être agréable à porter. Ce à quoi Alex avait riposté que lui-même la trouverait belle, seulement si elle faisait l'objet d'une performance d'effeuillage laissant ensuite apparaître un corps mince et sexy.

Voilà comment, George se retrouvait maintenant debout à bouger et à se caresser les bras et le torse avec lenteur et sensualité, Alex et Lando en spectateurs amusés sur le lit. Il ouvrit doucement le premier bouton de sa chemise, un deuxième, descendit tout en bas du vêtement pour ouvrir le premier de l'autre extrémité. Ses mains descendirent encore, ouvrirent la fermeture de son pantalon.

-T'as quoi en-dessous, demanda Alex.

-Un peu de patience voyons, susurra George en faisant un clin d'œil.

Avec lenteur ses mains passèrent sous son jean slim, firent glisser le tissus vers le bas. Alex et Lando purent découvrir son caleçon à rayures, se marrèrent.

-Pas très sexy non plus, plaisanta Alex. Même Lando en a de plus attrayants !

Lando rougit mais ne put répondre tant il gloussait, George se laissa aller à un petit rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de mes vêtements où tu n'en verras pas plus, avertit George.

-D'accord, répondit Alex en levant les mains en signe d'excuses.

George fini d'ôter son pantalon, le lança vers ses amis qui le reçurent sur les cuisses. Il leur tourna le dos, se caressa l'arrière des cuisse et les fesses par dessus son sous-vêtement, récoltant ainsi les sifflements excités d'Alex et Lando (enfin, Lando tentait de siffler entre deux rires étouffés).

Bien que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, George savait comment faire languir ses spectateurs. Leur tournant toujours le dos il entreprit de terminer l'ouverture de sa chemise, ouvrit un à un avec lenteur les cinq boutons restants tout en effectuant un léger déhanché. Le dernier bouton était ouvert, George maintint sa chemise fermée avec ses mains puis se retourna.

Les yeux d'Alex et Lando braqués sur lui, George écarta sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse, d'abord son ventre, ensuite ses pectoraux et ses tétons. Il récolta applaudissements et sifflements tordus par des gloussements, ne put lui-même résister à s'amuser de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Alors, ma chemise, interrogea George. Toujours aussi moche !?

-Oui, répondit Alex, mais sans cela nous n'aurions pas eu droit à ce numéro ! Sexy George.

George secoua la tête en faisant un sourire grimaçant, finit de retirer sa chemise qu'il jeta sur la tête d'Alex. Lando partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, George fut fier de lui tandis qu'Alex, après un instant de stupéfaction, enleva la chemise. Sourire aux lèvres, Alex regarda le vêtement, qu'il balança à son tour sur Lando. Toujours hilare, Lando se débattit pour se libérer du tissu.

-Vous m'avez tué, chuchota Lando comme il put. Tué !

-Moi c'est cette chemise et ce caleçon qui m'ont tué, s'exclama Alex en pointant de son index droit le sous-vêtement de George.

-C'est de la haute couture, répondit George en souriant.

-Ouais c'est ça, ton caleçon il vient de chez Marks & Spencer !

-Pas la chemise ! Elle, c'est de la grande marque.

George récupéra sa chemise désordonnée qui pendait sur le bord du lit, la secoua pour lui rendre sa forme.

-Tu perds ton temps, glissa Alex en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

-Je ne vais pas rester sans, répondit George.

-Honnêtement ? Tu es mieux comme ça !

George ignora la remarque d'Alex, remit et reboutonna sa chemise. Il prit ensuite son jean qui traînait au sol, y rentra une jambe après l'autre.

-Tu n'auras pas tout enlevé, remarqua Alex alors que George calait son paquet pour pouvoir fermer son pantalon moulant.

-Tu lui as demandé un effeuillage et non pas un strip tease, dit Lando.

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon...

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, souffla George. Si tu voulais tout voir, il fallait demander un strip tease...

Alex et George se fixèrent, arborant chacun un petit sourire.

-Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait et si tu l'avais fait, on aurait fini avec Lando rouge comme une Ferrari, plaisanta Alex.

-Non, se défendit Lando.

-Si, assura George. Déjà lors de nos soirées pyjamas en été, tu rougissais de nous voir torses nus !

-C'était mignon d'ailleurs, nota Alex en se levant du lit. Bon, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y colle Lando ?

Lando bloqua sa respiration avant de sourire.

-Si vous ne vous moquez pas moi d'accord, acquiesça Lando.

-Bien sûr, répondit Alex. Par contre tu mets des fringues plus sexy que celles de George ! Plus de chemises si laides que même nos arrières grands-pères n'en auraient pas voulu.

George tança Alex du regard, ajusta le col de sa chemise pour lui prouver l'attachement qu'il lui portait. Non, pas même Alex ne parviendrait à lui faire désaimer cette chemise.


	33. La merlette - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1, 10, 18, 22 et 23

Tous les matins venait une merlette. À 6h54 précisément, elle se posait sur la terrasse à l'angle de la table, d'où elle avait une vue dégagée sur le jardin. Elle se mettait à chanter, de douces et précautionneuses rafales de jolies notes, enchaînées selon son bon vouloir au fil des quatorze minutes qu'elle passait là.

Des notes qui parvenaient chaque jour jusqu'aux oreilles de Kimi et Sebastian. Leur chambre se trouvait non loin de la terrasse et de l'oiseau, ainsi ils pouvaient entre la merlette donner son concerto. Les premiers matins cela les avait dérangés d'être ainsi tirés du sommeil aux aurores puis finalement, ils surent apprécier ce réveil à la mélodie infiniment plus douce que celle des sonneries de leurs téléphones.

Un matin, levé avant l'heure de la merlette, Sebastian s'était rendu sur la terrasse. Vêtu d'un pyjama, d'un peignoir, de charentaises, d'un bonnet et d'un plaid couvrant ses épaules, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises après en avoir essuyé l'humidité matinale. Le soleil avait commencé son lever, le ciel avait de belles couleurs pastels et quelques nuages duveteux avançaient au gré du vent.

À 6h54, la merlette vint se poser à son emplacement rituel. Elle s'étonna de voir une personne assise, regarda Sebastian de ses yeux ronds. Sebastian resta immobile, attendant de voir si oui ou non, la merlette chanterait en sa présence.

Avec une minute de retard, la merlette entama son concerto. Sebastian l'écouta en fermant les yeux, savoura sa douce mélodie, cette fois-ci vécue en face à face avec son interprète. C'était encore plus beau, d'autant que semblait-il à Sebastian, la merlette mettait tout son cœur dans ses envolées lyriques pour satisfaire son privilégié public.

Soudain, la merlette s'arrêta de chanter. Sebastian rouvrit les yeux, vit l'oiseau sautiller d'une patte sur l'autre en regardant en direction de la maison. Sebastian se retourna, vit Kimi derrière la porte fenêtre. Craignant que la merlette ne s'envole, Sebastian fit un signe à Kimi lui indiquant de ne surtout pas sortir.

-Nein, hab keine Angst vor ihm, murmura Sebastian à la merlette, es ist Kimi, mein Begleiter. Er hört dich auch gerne singen.

La merlette fixa Sebastian en penchant la tête, puis reprit son chant. Sebastian en fut soulagé, profita tout comme Kimi qui était resté à l'intérieur, de la fin de ce concerto privé.

La merlette s'envola à l'heure prévue. Kimi ouvrit alors la porte, rejoignit Sebastian qui sous son plaid se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer.

-Désolé mais si tu étais sorti elle se serait envolée je pense, dit Sebastian en se levant.

-Pas grave, je l'ai quand même bien entendu depuis l'intérieur, répondit Kimi.

Sebastian sourit.

-C'était merveilleux...

Kimi sourit à son tour, posa une main sur la joue de Sebastian.

-Il fait froid, dit Kimi. Tu es glacé.

-Ça va, c'est juste ma peau qui est froide... En moi j'ai bien chaud, souffla Sebastian. La chaleur du chant de la merlette est dans mon âme.

Kimi s'amusa des paroles de Sebastian, qui parfois disait des choses le faisant passer pour un excentrique, voir un illuminé auprès des autres. Mais lui l'aimait comme cela.

-Tu lui as parlé, demanda Kimi.

-Oui pour la rassurer, répondit Sebastian. Je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur, que tu étais mon compagnon et que tu aimais aussi l'entendre chanter. C'est étrange, mais je crois qu'elle a compris !

-Demain levons-nous et venons ici avant son arrivée, proposa Kimi en passant un bras dans le dos de Sebastian pour le conduire à l'intérieur. Avec une tasse de café pour nous, et un bol de graines pour elle.

-Excellente idée ! Faisons cela.

Ils rentrèrent, Kimi referma derrière eux. Depuis l'arbre dans lequel elle avait élu domicile, la merlette se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé un public calme et bienveillant, qu'elle retrouverait avec joie dès le lendemain.


	34. Orage - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29 et 31

Lando avait un secret. Non en réalité il en avait plusieurs, mais l'un d'eux était plus dérangeant que les autres. Les orages. Lando avait peur des orages depuis son enfance passée en Angleterre, où dans sa grande maison le bruit du tonnerre résonnait fort et la lueur des éclairs passait en flash dans sa chambre. En grandissant cette peur s'était estompée en comparaison de l'époque, où les nuits d'orage Lando se cachait sous son lit enroulé dans une couverture, mais elle demeurait toujours présente.

La maison de Carlos était grande et sans volets, aussi quand Lando entendit l'orage gronder au loin, il sentit l'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il espérait que le tonnerre, la foudre et les éclairs resteraient au loin, qu'ils ne parviendraient pas jusqu'à proximité de la maison.

La soirée passa et l'orage se rapprocha. Pour l'instant Lando se trouvait avec Carlos au salon, ils étaient installés dans le canapé devant une série télé, mais l'heure d'aller au lit finit par arriver. Cela faisait deux fois en cinq minutes que Carlos baillait, il commençait assurément à être fatigué et la perspective de se retrouver seul sous l'orage d'ici peu, effrayait Lando.

-Bon, je suis trop fatigué pour continuer ce soir, dit Carlos en se levant. Mais si tu veux continuer à regarder, ne te gênes pas.

-Non non c'est bon, répondit Lando, je vais aussi aller me coucher...

Lando estimait qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans sa chambre, qu'ici avec la grande porte fenêtre.

-Ça va aller, demanda Carlos en voyant le corps raide de Lando.

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué !

-D'accord, bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit.

Carlos sourit puis partit. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Lando, il se leva d'un bond pour filer dans sa chambre. D'épais rideaux pouvaient venir cacher la fenêtre, Lando les ferma sans attendre, au moins cela diminuerait la lueur des éclairs.

Après s'être mis en tenue de nuit, Lando se glissa sous les draps. Dehors l'orage faisait rage, il était au-dessus et semblait déterminé à y rester. Dans son lit Lando tentait de se raisonner, agité il serrait la peluche de Carlos contre lui. Bagheera lui apportait un peu de réconfort, et Lando pensait que cela irait.

Mais un tonitruant coup de tonnerre, suivit de flash de lumière qui pénétrèrent dans sa chambre malgré les rideaux, firent pousser un cri à Lando. La panique le saisit, d'autant que le bruit de tonneaux roulant dans le ciel ne s'arrêtait pas.

Lando se recroquevilla au fond du lit. Son corps tremblait, Lando serra la mâchoire pour stopper le claquement de ses dents, ne perçut pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

-Lando tout va bien, résonna la voix de Carlos, je t'ai entendu crier.

Lando repoussa ses draps et couvertures, émergea la tête hors du linge de lit.

-Oui ce n'est rien, assura Lando d'une voix tremblante, j'ai juste...

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre particulièrement bruyant accompagné d'une lueur bleuté fit sursauter et gémir Lando.

-J'ai juste... Je n'aime pas l'orage, finit faiblement Lando.

Encore apeuré pas cette nouvelle frayeur, il fixa Carlos. Son coéquipier n'avait pas prit le temps de mettre des chaussons, il était venu immédiatement en entendant son cri.

Après un instant Carlos marcha en direction du lit, sur lequel il s'assit avant de se glisser sous les draps.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, souffla Lando.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, répondit Carlos en se calant confortablement dans le lit, je t'aurai proposé de dormir avec moi... Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que l'orage te posait problème.

-En général j'arrive à gérer, mais ici cela me rappelle la maison, le tonnerre résonne beaucoup trop et la lueur des éclairs passe partout...

Un autre violent impact de foudre et Lando bondit vers Carlos. Il se retrouva contre lui, le visage enfouit sous son menton. D'un bras Carlos l'enlaça.

-Tu ne crains rien, murmura Carlos en frottant le dos de Lando. Je reste avec toi.

La chaleur du corps de Carlos réconforta quelque peu Lando qui timidement, posa une main sur le flanc de son coéquipier.

Cela leur fit bizarre, de se retrouver ainsi enlacés dans un lit. Il y avait les circonstances d'accord, c'était également vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais cela restait étrange.

Les tremblements de Lando cessèrent malgré que l'orage continuait. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Carlos, tellement bien que sa peur disparaissait.

-Carlos, souffla Lando.

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être là pour moi. Tu es vraiment un garçon génial...

Carlos souffla amusé, déposa un baiser sur le front de Lando.

-Toi aussi tu es un garçon génial Lando...

Lando se raidit au contact des lèvres de Carlos sur son front, son visage chauffa a l'entente de ses paroles. Lando se réjouit que son corps ne réagisse pas autrement, il préférait largement que son sang remonte et lui donne le vertige, qu'il ne descende et fasse se former une bosse dans son pantalon.

-Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, chuchota Lando alors que le tonnerre grondait.

-Pardon tu disais, interrogea Carlos quelques instants plus tard. Je n'ai pas entendu avec l'orage !

Finalement Lando préférait ne pas avoir été entendu. Il sourit, ferma les yeux.

-Je disais bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Lando. 

Lando se blottit dans les bras de Carlos et s'endormit après une poignée de minutes, oubliant complétement l'orage.


	35. Détective Max - Daniel et Max (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre 28 !

Daniel pouvait se vanter de connaître tous les petits secrets de Max. Son ami et ancien équipier était, en effet, peu doué pour lui cacher quoique ce soit. Daniel savait tout, de ses insignifiants centres d'intérêt à ses relations amoureuses, en passant par ses peurs qui pour certaines, étaient vraiment risibles.

Max en revanche, ne connaissait pas les petits secrets de Daniel. Il en savait l'un ou l'autre, comme ses pratiques sexuelles favorites ou son goût pour les pizzas couvertes d'une épaisse couche de fromage, mais celles-ci lui avaient été avouées par Daniel lui-même ; alors ce n'était plus vraiment des secrets.

Ayant du temps durant ce confinement, Max se donna comme objectif de percer au moins l'un des secrets de Daniel. Il avait déjà réussi à connaître l'un de ceux de Charles - et un gros en plus en le surprenant faisant le ménage en musique avec un shorty à licornes - et cela lui avait donné l'âme d'un collecteur de potins. Il voulait maintenant découvrir l'un de ceux de Daniel.

Pour se faire, Max le convia à un apéro terrasse. Daniel habitait au-dessus de chez Charles donc presque tout autant au-dessus de chez lui, étant donné que l'appartement de Charles était voisin du sien. Son objectif était simple : faire boire Daniel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, saoul, finisse par lui avouer l'un de ses secrets. Max ne possédait pas d'autres moyens de procéder étant donné qu'ils respectaient tous deux les mesures de distanciation sociale.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils discutaient en picolant et Daniel, malgré l'alcool et les tentatives dissimulées de Max, ne lâchait pas un seul début de révélation.

L'apéro terrasse se poursuivait, Daniel avait bu une autre canette de bière et toujours pas le moindre bout de petit secret avoué. Max commençait à désespérer, il voulait absolument apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui et appâta Daniel avec son seul atout : le secret de Charles (et ses licornes).

-Dan, qu'est ce que tu me donnerais en échange d'un potin, demanda Max.

-Ça dépend quel genre potin et sur qui, roucoula Daniel.

-Genre bien croustillant sur Charles, souffla Max en montrant du pouce le mur derrière lequel se trouvait la terrasse de son voisin.

-J'en sais déjà pas mal sur lui, riposta Daniel en se dandinant.

-Celui-là tu ne le connais pas, crois-moi ! C'est du très lourd.

Daniel plissa les yeux, secoua sa bouteille vide.

-Et que veux-tu, en échange, demanda Daniel suspicieux.

-La même chose, un potin croustillant mais sur toi, dit Max.

-Tu vends donc un secret de premier ordre de Charles pour savoir l'un des miens ?

-Oui !

Daniel réfléchit quelques instants puis sourit.

-Hum, d'accord, dis-moi tout !

-Je dois te l'envoyer par message, répondit Max en montrant son portable. C'est une vidéo !

-Vas-y !

Dans ses vidéos, Max retrouva rapidement celle de Charles, où on le voyait faire le ménage en dansant avec un shorty à licornes. Il l'envoya à Daniel, qui immédiatement après l'avoir reçue, lança la lecture et se mit à rire.

-Mon dieu comment tu as eu ça, gloussa Daniel. C'est collector !

-Il ne ferme pas sa porte à clé, rit Max. Mais tu gardes la vidéo pour toi hein !

-Bien sûr ! Il est sexy quand il veut hein ?

Daniel fit un clin d'œil à Max, qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Alors, esquiva Max, mon potin ?

-Oui, il arrive ! Prêt ?

Max était impatient. Il se demandait bien ce que Daniel allait lui révéler.

Daniel lui indiqua son portable, qui la seconde suivante vibra dans sa main.

-Je te laisse avec ça, dit Daniel en reculant d'un pas. Bonne soirée, Maxou !

Max n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Daniel était parti. Il regarda son écran, ouvrit le fil de message. Une vidéo. Max eut une petite appréhension au moment de cliquer sur play.

Et il avait eu raison de se méfier. À peine la vidéo lancée, qu'il l'arrêta en rougissant. Daniel n'avait pas osé lui envoyer ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'absence de description sur le contenu de la vidéo, est volontaire ! ;) Libre à chacun(e) d'imaginer le secret de Daniel...


	36. Le cocotier - Kevin et Nico (en confinement sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19 et 27

Nico mourrait d'envie de boire du jus de coco. Lui qui avant détestait le goût de la noix de coco, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à l'aimer, en trois semaines passées sur l'île. Il commençait à se faire à la vie ici, tout comme il s'était habitué à la présence de Kevin. S'ils se prenaient toujours autant la tête, ils parvenaient aussi à discuter sans échanger de noms d'oiseaux ; c'était déjà un exploit.

Mais revenons à nos cocos. Nico y était devenu accro, à leur chair râpeuse et à leur jus désaltérant, il en consommait quotidiennement au minimum une. Les cocos faisaient parti de sa routine, avec le jus multifruit au réveil, les étirements et le footing sur la plage, les dîners sur la terrasse et les visites de Kevin (qui chaque jour se faisaient de plus en plus longues). Elles étaient là, à portée de mains ; jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Nico arpenta sa plage, sous la chaleur, sans trouver la moindre coco au sol. Hier encore, sa plage en était pourtant pleine il en était certain. Alors où étaient-elles passées ?

Nico ne chercha pas la réponse, après tout peut-être qu'il avait fini le stock de cocos se trouvant sur le fin sable blanc. Cela ne changea rien au fait qu'il avait besoin de sa dose journalière, Nico entreprit de secouer un cocotier pour en faire tomber les noix. Sans grand résultat, l'arbre ne bougeait pas malgré ses tentatives, pas plus que le second cocotier qu'il tenta ensuite de remuer. Alors Nico essaya de l'escalader, à mains nues et sandales aux pieds, il parvint à monter d'un mètre avant de glisser et de finir sur les fesses - même pas mal.

C'est ce moment que Kevin choisit pour faire son entrée. Il rit en voyant Nico au sol, dépité face à un arbre de cinq mètres de haut qui le dominait de ses larges feuilles frissonnantes au vent.

-Alors, tu testes une nouvelle forme de méditation, dit Kevin en guise de salut.

-Ah, tu tombes bien pour une fois, répondit Nico après s'être relevé. Viens m'aider.

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple de lancer un projectile, pour faire tomber les noix ?

-Bien sûr, tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Le problème est que je n'ai rien à lancer de suffisamment lourd, que des galets qui sont aussi légers que ton intelligence.

-Ha, ha, vraiment, ironisa Kevin. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas grimper quand même !

-Si, c'était l'idée !

-Tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Justement, ton corps est plus adapté que le mien à la grimpette sur palmier ! 1m84, 77kg, carrure osseuse ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-77kg, répéta Kevin, tu as grossi !

-Je ne suis plus maigre comme un clou, tu veux dire ! Allez, s'il te plait.

Face à la (relative) politesse dont Nico faisait preuve, Kevin ne se voyait pas refuser. D'autant que le défi l'amusait bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour entretenir de bonnes relations de voisinage, soupira Kevin en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil qu'il déposa sur le sable. Tu as de la chance que j'ai des sandales avec semelles adhérentes.

Kevin prit un long bâton qui traînait sur le sol, le coinça dans les passants de son short. Ils se placèrent face au cocotier. Nico fit la courte échelle à Kevin, qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nico et un pied sur les mains nouées.

-Pas de conneries hein, menaça Kevin. Quand le confinement sera fini j'ai encore un volant moi !

-Non, siffla Nico, allez grimpe chochotte.

Kevin prit un peu d'élan pour s'élever sur les mains de Nico, ses bras s'accrochèrent à l'arbre tandis que ses pieds s'équilibraient sur les larges épaules de l'ancien pilote Renault.

-Mais t'es lourd, s'étrangla Nico en essayant de prendre les pieds de Kevin dans ses mains pour l'aider à aller plus haut.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, riposta Kevin. Je suis sportif et carnivore !

Nico parvint à hausser Kevin d'une soixantaine de centimètres supplémentaires.

-Tu me rattrapes si je glisse, demanda Kevin.

-Oui, promit Nico, même si je serais tenté de te laisser tomber, évidemment que je te rattraperais.

Il y avait une certaine douceur dans la voix de Nico, qui laissait supposer à Kevin qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Kevin se mit à grimper sur le cocotier. Il enlaçait le palmier pour le gravir, poussant avec ses jambes puis avec ses bras, revenant serrer l'arbre entre chaque avancée.

Il était en haut. Il s'accrocha fort d'un bras, de l'autre prit son bâton. Guidé par la voix de Nico il tapa les noix, ou les branchages, parvint à faire tomber toutes les cocos mûres de l'arbre.

-Génial, cria Nico, redescends maintenant !

Kevin laissa tomber le bâton, que Nico esquiva de justesse. Il commença à descendre, assurant ses appuis et sourit, heureux de sa performance et d'avoir réussi là où Nico avait échoué.

Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à environ trois mètres du sol, son pied ripa. Kevin eut à peine le temps de crier après Nico, qu'il glissa en entama sa chute.

Instinctivement Nico avait tendu les bras vers le haut pour tenter d'amortir sa chute, Kevin tomba lourdement sur lui et ils finirent au sol, Kevin dans les bras de Nico.

Ils jurèrent simultanément, Nico repoussa Kevin des deux mains pour ôter ce poids qui l'écrasait. Ils allaient tous deux bien, hormis quelques égratignures pour Kevin et une épaule endolorie pour Nico.

-T'es un vrai sac d'os en effet, grimaça Kevin en se frottant son genoux écorché.

-Tu pourrais me remercier, sans moi tu te serais certainement cassé une jambe, grogna Nico en se massant l'épaule.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de grimper à cet arbre nous n'en serions pas là !

Kevin se calma en voyant Nico toujours en train de se frotter l'épaule.

-Ça va, demanda Kevin.

-Ouais, c'est rien, répondit Nico avant de jeter un coup d'œil au genou rouge de Kevin. Et toi ?

-Pareil... Un peu de désinfectant, un pansement et ça ira.

Kevin se releva en premier, tendit une main à Nico qui l'attrapa. Nico se redressa aidé de Kevin, qui récupéra ensuite ses lunettes et ramassa quelques cocos qu'il donna à Nico.

-Merci, souffla Nico.

-Pas de quoi et pour info, répondit Kevin en lançant un regard en coin avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil, j'aime aussi la coco...

-Oh, dans ce je suppose que je peux t'inviter à en boire une, en remerciement de ton aide ?

-C'est pas de refus. Ça donne sacrément soif, d'escalader un cocotier sous un soleil de plomb.

Kevin sourit, Nico en fit de même. Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la villa de Nico, où la température était plus douce et où ils allaient pouvoir savourer un jus de coco bien frais.


	37. Animaux - Max et Pierre

Quand il était question de dire à quel animal Max ressemblait, la quasi totalité des personnes répondait le paresseux. Vous savez, ce mignon animal (pour certain) qui aime dormir et paresser (pour tous) et qui peut se targuer d'être connu sous le nom de ai (pour les cruciverbistes). Hé bien, c'était comme cela que les gens voyaient Max. Non pas à cause de sa flemmardise, car Max n'était pas oisif bien au contraire, mais par la ressemblance physique. Max avait un air de famille avec cette petite bête.

Max savait très bien être perçu comme un paresseux. Il s'en accommodait, faisant parti de ceux qui trouvait l'animal mignon. C'est vrai, le paresseux avait l'air doux, il semblait sourire continuellement et aimait profiter de la vie. Max savait ne pas être le plus beau des apollons et ce paresseux lui convenait donc parfaitement.

Quand lui-même dut réfléchir à quel animal était Pierre, Max n'hésita pas longtemps. La première chose que l'on remarquait chez Pierre, c'était son regard félin. Ce regard bleu qui s'ancrait au plus profond de vous, ces yeux qui dans l'intimité laissaient à Max l'impression d'être une petite souris que Pierre s'apprêtait à dévorer. C'était excitant et apeurant à la fois.

Pierre était un vrai chat. Max se mit à les imaginer tous les deux, lui en paresseux et Pierre en chat et cela donna un drôle de mélange. Qui irait imaginer un paresseux en couple avec un chat. L'image était comique, Max se mit à rire tout seul.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amuse, demanda Pierre qui se trouvait à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Rien, je nous imaginai juste tous les deux en animaux et... C'est pas mal.

Pierre pencha la tête en arrière, Max sentit une secousse quand sa tête heurta le haut du coussin.

-Un chat et un paresseux, dit Pierre. C'est vrai que nous formons un drôle de couple.

Max sourit, Pierre y avait donc déjà pensé. Il tenta de lui prendre la main, tel un paresseux voulant s'accrocher à une branche, Pierre refusa l'étreinte et à la place se mit à jouer avec la main de Max, comme l'aurait fait un chat s'amusant avec sa proie.

-Je t'aime mon mignon paresseux, dit Pierre tête tournée vers Max.

-Je t'aime mon beau chat, répondit Max.

Cette fois Pierre se laissa attraper la main. Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser, Max s'accrochant de ses quatre pattes à Pierre qui ronronna contre ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus courte celle-ci, mais si mignonne <3


	38. Écrivain, automatismes linguistiques - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1, 10, 18, 22, 23 et 33

Le confinement aura permis à Sebastian de se découvrir une (réelle) passion pour l'écriture. Il écrivait en allemand et en anglais, des proses ou de la poésie, des nouvelles ou des thèses, des contrepèteries ou des comptines. L'inspiration venait naturellement, lui permettant d'enchaîner des pages et des pages tandis que Kimi, pratiquait lui des activités physiques dehors ou s'occupait de préparer les repas.

Sebastian écrivait sur papier et uniquement sur papier. C'est un véritable amoureux de "l'ancien", il ne se verrait jamais taper sur les touches d'un clavier. Le papier à son odeur, sa texture, il est réel, il se marque à l'encre suivant vos courbes intimes, votre écriture qui vous défini. Sebastian ne faisait pas de ratures, si ses feuilles portaient des marques elles étaient effectuées après relecture, venant barrer un mot finalement superflu ou une phrase, en non-sens.

Kimi n'avait pas le droit de lire ce qu'écrivait Sebastian. Cela le frustrait quelque peu, de voir ainsi son compagnon passer des heures à créer et de ne pas pouvoir ensuite lire le fruit de ce travail acharné. Alors Sebastian avait instauré, entre vingt heures et vingt et une heures, l'heure de lecture. Ils prenaient place dans le canapé, où Sebastian se mettait à faire la lecture de ses textes. Kimi entendit de tout, de la poésie, des nouvelles policières, des histoires qui d'ici quelques jours seraient récitées le soir à leurs enfants que leurs ex-femmes auraient amenés, des théories sur l'univers ou des jeux de mots dont Kimi, ne comprenait pas toujours le sens.

Un soir, après l'heure de lecture, Sebastian resta pensif face à un Kimi à l'air perplexe.

-Mes écrits sont si mauvais que ça, demanda Sebastian brisant le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

-Non au contraire, ils sont bons, assura Kimi dont Sebastian avait gagné l'attention.

-Tu ne dis jamais rien.

-Parce que je suis encore dans l'appréciation de tes œuvres.

-Sois plus précis.

-Hé bien, certaines demandent réflexion pour en saisir la pensée ou la substance. Les théories scientifiques, ou les contrepèteries auxquels je ne comprends rien ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

-Quel est-il le pire ?

-Bass. Tu parles en allemand la moitié du temps !

-Ah bon ?! Depuis quand ?

-Le début !

Sebastian était stupéfait. Il ne se rendait pas compte, mais pas du tout qu'il déviait sur sa langue maternelle.

En feuilletant ses textes, il s'aperçut qu'en effet, beaucoup étaient rédigés en allemand alors qu'il était certain de ne sélectionner pour l'heure de lecture, que ceux étant en anglais ou qu'au pire, il les traduisait.

-Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, souffla Sebastian. J'étais certain de parler en anglais tout le temps !

-Non, tu parles en allemand de façon régulière.

-Entschuldigung... Oh, tu as raison ! Sans doute me mettre à l'écriture, aura réveillé mes automatismes linguistiques !

-Sans doute.

-Désolé, du coup tu n'as rien compris à la moitié de mes écrits au moins... Je ferai attention désormais. Et dis-moi si je recommence à parler en allemand !

-D'accord. C'est vrai que tant qu'à faire, je préférerai comprendre ce que tu me racontes.

Sebastian sourit, prit la main de Kimi.

-En tout cas, dit Sebastian d'une voix douce, tu dois sacrément m'aimer pour m'écouter parler des heures en allemand...

-Faut croire, répondit Kimi avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as l'air tellement passionné par tes textes alors même si je n'y comprends rien, ça me rend heureux de te voir heureux...

Sebastian franchit la distance les séparant, se pencha pour venir embrasser Kimi.

-Voilà pourquoi je t'aime, murmura Sebastian, tu es un homme merveilleux ! Si un jour je publie un livre, il te sera dédicacé soit en certain.

-Un livre en allemand, plaisanta Kimi.

-En allemand et anglais, continua Sebastian avec un clin d'œil, telles mes récitations quotidiennes jusqu'ici !

-Ça me va.

Après avoir déposé ses feuilles sur la table basse Sebastian vint se placer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kimi pour l'embrasser encore, passionnément dans une étreinte, confidentielle et multilangue (pardon multilingue) comme ses textes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung = désolé


	39. Les caleçons de George - Alex et George (en confinement)

Après une première période de confinement passée chacun chez soi, Alex et George s'étaient rejoints. Plus précisément, George était venu poser ses valises chez Alex dont la maison ne se trouvait qu'à quelques encablures, dans cette charmante campagne anglaise.

La maison d'Alex était bien rangée. Chaque chose avait sa place, en se basant sur ce constat on pouvait sans douter se dire qu'Alex était un garçon maniaque, ou du moins organisé.

George savait cela. Alex, il le connaissait depuis toujours, malgré leurs deux années d'écart ils avaient eu cette amitié du premier jour. Alors venir l'un chez l'autre, cela était une sorte d'habitude comme avec Lando qui s'incluait également dans cette vieille amitié. En fait ils étaient plus un trio qu'un duo, mais le petit lutin (comme était parfois surnommé Lando) de chez McLaren avait fui depuis bien longtemps l'Angleterre et même Monaco, pour l'Espagne. L'Espagne ; Alex et George se demandaient bien pourquoi (en fait non, ils le savaient très bien). Soit, ils ne seraient alors que tous les deux, dans la maison bien rangée d'Alex.

George ne s'estimait pas bordélique. Comme Alex, il se définissait plutôt perfectionniste et évitait de laisser traîner des choses çà et là. Sauf une (des).

Ses caleçons. George avait la fâcheuse habitude, comme beaucoup de garçons, de laisser ses caleçons, joncher le sol, au pied du lit ou derrière la porte. En soi cela n'était pas une habitude dérangeante pour autrui, étant donné qu'elle se cantonnait à l'espace de la chambre. Sauf qu'en ce cas précis, cela était devenu problématique pour Alex car ils dormaient dans la même chambre.

Le premier jour en voyant ce sous-vêtement fait d'un tissu bleu à blanc à carreaux, Alex n'avait rien dit. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, de perdre un vêtement en route lorsqu'on les ramenait à la machine.

Le deuxième jour, les carreaux mélangeaient cette fois le rouge et le bleu, et là encore Alex garda son calme. De perdre une deuxième fois un vêtement en route, cela pouvait arriver.

Le troisième jour, des carreaux blanc et rouge (George n'avait-il donc que des caleçons aussi ringards ?) attendaient les pieds d'Alex au lever du lit. Cette fois-ci, cela devenait un problème.

-George, cria Alex.

-Oui, gueula George qui se trouvait sous la douche.

-Viens ici !

-Dans cinq minutes je n'ai pas encore fini !

-Tout de suite !

Après quelques instants, Alex n'entendit plus le jet d'eau, puis le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait, résonna.

George, serviette autour de la taille et corps dégoulinant d'eau et de savon, arriva d'un pas précipité dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda George.

-Mes pieds, souffla Alex.

-Quoi, tu t'es blessé, s'enquit George.

À coté des pieds d'Alex, George vit son caleçon de la veille. Il se pencha pour le récupérer, arrosant au passage les pieds et chevilles d'Alex de gouttelettes.

-Oh, pardon, il a dû glisser, dit George avec un petit sourire.

-Trois jours de suite, interrogea Alex.

-Heu... Peut-être pas, hier j'ai dû simplement l'oublier. Je ferai attention.

La moue désolée de George détendit Alex, avant que les gouttes trempant la moquette ne le dépite.

-Ok, dit Alex en venant se cacher une partie du visage, mais là tu mets de l'eau partout.

-Oui désolé, rit George gêné, en même temps tu m'as dit de venir tout de suite alors...

-C'est bon j'ai fini de parler.

-D'accord.

-Tu peux partir, indiqua Alex en tendant la main vers la porte.

-Oui. Oui bien sûr.

George repartit du même pas pressé à la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Au moins était-il pudique, se félicita Alex en songeant que si George laissé traîner ses caleçons, il ne se déplaçait pas sans rien sur les fesses.

-Et George, lança Alex en quittant la chambre.

-Oui ?

-Je te commande de nouveaux sous-vêtements ! Ceux-ci sont si moches.

-Mais ils sont confortables, argumenta George.

-Il en existe de tout aussi confortables qui sont autrement plus esthétiques. On appelle ça des boxers.

-Mais-

-Ce n'est pas négociable !

Face à la détermination d'Alex, George céda à condition qu'ils fassent la commande ensemble. Alex fut d'accord et c'est ainsi, qu'après deux heures passées sur des sites de vente en ligne de sous-vêtements masculins, de beaux et confortables boxers furent commandés pour George. Ses caleçons allaient lui manquer quant à Alex, il se dit qu'au moins s'il arrivait encore à George de semer ses sous-vêtements, il ne se retrouverait plus avec les affreux carreaux si "british" d'un tissu froid, sous les pieds au réveil.


	40. Apprentis pâtissiers - Esteban et Lance (en confinement)

Dire qu'Esteban et Lance étaient mauvais cuisiniers relevait de l'euphémisme. Il fallait être réaliste, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait cuisiner ou pâtisser. Lance n'avait jamais passé plus de cinq minutes dans une cuisine quant à Esteban, il ne portait tout simplement aucun intérêt à la gastronomie.

Lance avait toujours mangé la cuisine préparée par ses cuisiniers. Être d'une famille (très) aisée avait entre autres avantages, d'avoir à son service du personnel compétant dans toute sorte de domaine dont la cuisine. Et même si comme son copain Esteban, Lance adorait manger un burger et des frites de chez une très célèbre marque de chaîne de fast food, il connaissait nombre de mets et plats raffinés.

Durant ce confinement qu'ils passaient tous les deux, dans l'une des propriétés de la famille Stroll, un cuisinier était présent pour préparer la moindre de leur envie. Ils avaient établi un menu relativement équilibré, avec quelques fois des plats ou desserts plus gourmands, pour se faire plaisir. 

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, un après-midi peu avant dix-sept heures, Esteban et Lance se mirent en tête de faire eux-mêmes un gâteau. Un genre de quatre-quarts, une recette à priori simple trouvée sur internet. Ils traversèrent la grande maison jusqu'à la cuisine où se mirent en quête des ingrédients nécessaires.

-Tu sais où sont rangés la farine, le sucre et le reste, demanda Esteban en ouvrant le frigo à la recherche du beurre.

-Heu... non, concéda Lance avant de froncer les sourcils, mais tu te trompes une nouvelle fois de frigo Este, les produits laitiers c'est l'autre.

-J'ai vu, rétorqua Esteban quelque peu vexé par cette erreur.

Finalement ce fut Lance qui prit les produits frais dans le second frigo, tandis qu'Esteban se lança dans la fouille des placards. Lance l'aida et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à trouver tous les ingrédients ainsi que les ustensiles et autres robots qui leur serviraient pour la confection du gâteau.

Pendant que Lance mettait le four à préchauffer à 180°, Esteban cassa les œufs. Ça, il savait le faire, il n'y avait dans cette réalisation rien de savant, tout au plus un coup de main approprié qu'Esteban possédait.

La suite de la recette était en théorie simple. Il fallait en premier lieu, faire ramollir, mais pas fondre, le beurre au micro-ondes, le mettre de côté ; ajouter la levure à la farine, mettre le mélange de côté ; fouetter les œufs avec le sucre, le sucre vanillé et la pincée de sel dans un saladier ; incorporer le beurre ramolli et la farine, si possible en alternant les deux et en petites quantités afin d'obtenir une pâte lisse et onctueuse ; puis ne restait qu'à verser dans le moule et à mettre au four, pour quarante minutes de cuisson.

Sauf qu'en pratique cela s'avéra plutôt épique, démonstration de l'inexistante expérience d'Esteban et Lance en matière de cuisine et pâtisserie. Cela se passa un peu près bien au début, avec un beurre convenablement ramolli et une levure correctement mélangée à la farine. Ce fut au moment de fouetter les œufs avec les sucres et le sel, que les soucis débutèrent. Ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait ce fouet électrique, sophistiqué et doté de près d'une dizaine de boutons ou molettes, Lance trifouilla quelques réglages au hasard et alluma l'appareil, pales dans le saladier. Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée étant donné que, Lance avait réglé l'engin non seulement sur vitesse rapide mais aussi sur hauteur variable.

Lance comme Esteban qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, tous deux se firent arroser de ce mélange non encore battu, visqueux par l'œuf et granuleux par les sucres. Ils poussèrent simultanément un cri aigu.

-Merde Lance j'en ai partout, jura Esteban en prenant un torchon pour se frotter le visage.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Lance en prenant un autre torchon.

Si leurs visages avait pu goûter ce mélange, leurs tabliers avaient plutôt bien protégé leurs habits. Après une estimation de la quantité perdue, ils décidèrent de remettre un œuf ainsi qu'une cuiller de sucre, puis Esteban prit le relai dans l'utilisation du fouet électrique (cette fois-ci l'appareil fut bien réglé après une tentative loin du saladier).

Lance commença à verser le beurre ramolli et le mélange farine/levure, non sans oublier la parcimonie préconisée (en la respectant même trop).

-Tu peux aller plus vite, dit Esteban.

Lance augmenta la quantité ajouté de façon moindre, faisant soupirer Esteban.

-À ce rythme-là demain on y est encore...

Face à l'agacement d'Esteban, Lance jeta une bonne moitié de la farine dans le saladier. En tombant la farine passa directement dans les pales au lieu de s'allier au mélange, créant un nuage qui enveloppa et fit tousser les apprentis pâtissiers.

-Lance, râla Esteban entre deux toux.

-Tu as dit d'aller plus vite, rétorqua Lance.

-Oui d'aller plus vite pas d'en mettre autant d'un coup !

La préparation fut tant bien que mal terminée. Lance la versa dans le moule, qu'il mit ensuite au four avant de se retourner et de voir l'état de la cuisine.

Il y avait un bordel, comme si une brigade de cuisine venait de préparer un repas pour cent-vingt personnes. Il y avait des plats et des couverts en nombre bien trop élevé, des torchons sales, coquilles d'œufs et papier de beurre qui traînaient sur un coin du plan de travail qui était lui, couvert de farine et autre reste de sucre et d'œufs. Ils avaient mis une de ces pagailles. 

Lance regarda Esteban. Il ne présentait pas autrement que la cuisine, avec un tablier bon pour la machine, un visage, des cheveux et des bras parsemés de farine.

-T'en as partout, se moqua Lance.

-Tu crois que toi c'est mieux, répondit Esteban avec un sourire et des yeux rieurs. On est bon pour une douche !

-Ouais, tout ça pour un gâteau... J'espère qu'il sera bon !

Esteban programma le minuteur, ils rangèrent le champ de bataille le temps que la cuisson se fasse.

Après avoir sorti le gâteau du four et être aller prendre une douche, Esteban et Lance revinrent goûter leur réalisation. C'était normalement l'heure du dîner et le cuisinier était à l'œuvre, mais ils ne purent résister à goûter ce gâteau qui en toute honnêteté, ne présentait pas trop mal.

Et il était bon. Vraiment bon, pour leur première fois aussi bien individuelle que commune, Esteban et Lance pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi. Même Maurice le cuisinier, goûta une tranche et se régala de ce quatre-quarts.

-Au moins si on ne peut plus piloter, dit Esteban en coupant une autre tranche pour Lance, on pourra toujours se lancer dans la pâtisserie !

-Faudra juste qu'on apprenne à être moins bordélique et à ne pas s'en mettre partout !... Este, tu as encore de la farine dans l'oreille, souffla Lance en pouffant.

Esteban rougit, se frotta l'oreille sous les regards amusés de Lance et du cuisinier.


	41. Baiser volé ? - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, et 34

Pour la seconde fois en quatre jours, un orage éclata au cours de la soirée. Il dura, comme la première fois le tonnerre résonnait et les éclairs brillaient encore à l'heure de se coucher, aussi Carlos proposa naturellement à Lando de dormir avec lui.

-Mais dans ma chambre cette fois-ci, ajouta Carlos avec un sourire.

-D'accord, répondit Lando en souriant lui aussi.

Après s'être changés et brossés les dents, ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Carlos. Les rideaux avaient été fermés pour limiter la perception des flashs lumineux des éclairs, avec ça plus la présence de Carlos, Lando savait qu'il n'aurait pas peur de l'orage.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit, quand dans ses draps il fut assailli par son odeur et la chaleur de son corps a proximité, que Lando se souvint être amoureux de Carlos. Ce "détail", il l'oubliait la plupart du temps, s'en rappelant en général dans des moments comme celui-ci quand leurs corps étaient près l'un de l'autre. Si Carlos n'avait pas déjà éteint la lumière, il aurait pu voir les joues de Lando devenir rouges.

-Ça va, demanda Carlos.

-Oui, ici je n'ai pas peur, acquiesça Lando.

-Tant mieux. Bonne nuit Lando.

-Bonne nuit.

Alors que Carlos entamait son endormissement, Lando restait lui parfaitement éveillé. Songer à ses sentiments pour Carlos lui passait l'envie de dormir, avec ledit Carlos à côté.

Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé. On l'entendait encore, au loin, faiblard et en fin de vie. Cela faisait une demi-heure, peut-être trois quart d'heure qu'ils s'étaient couchés et si Carlos dormait depuis au moins la moitié du temps, Lando ne parvenait pas même à somnoler. Avec le faible éclairage de la veilleuse de la multiprise se trouvant à côté du lit, il pouvait voir le contour de Carlos qui lui tournait le dos. Carlos était si près et si loin à la fois, il était juste là à quelques cinquante centimètres mais en même temps, à des années lumières sentimentalement. Lando ne se voyait pas un jour lui avouer ses sentiments, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance qu'ils soient réciproques ; sa propre situation Lando la trouvait risible. Oui, il est risible d'aimer Carlos quand on est un garçon de 20 ans, encore gamin physiquement et sans expérience amoureuse.

Carlos se retourna. Lando sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait alors peut-être distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, puis son sourire s'effaça quand Carlos vint se coller contre lui et qu'il passa son bras par-dessus lui.

Lando n'osa d'abord pas bouger. Il sentait la respiration de Carlos dans son cou, ses cheveux sur son visage, son avant-bras contre son dos. Bien que Carlos dormait, Lando ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'ambiguïté de leur position, avec Carlos qui l'enlaçait comme s'il avait été son petit ami. Petit ami. Ses mots, être le petit ami de Carlos, Lando en rêvait depuis des mois et des mois. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était vraiment amoureux, mais se résignait quant à la nullité de ses chances. Carlos était trop bien pour lui.

Lando parvint à se reculer légèrement, ainsi il pouvait voir le visage de Carlos. Ses paupières closes, son nez, ses lèvres. Ses lèvres charnues, ici entrouvertes, que Lando avait si souvent regardées en photo ou discrètement en vrai, avec l'envie de les embrasser. Il les avait embrassées une fois, c'est vrai, il y a peu quand ils avaient su ne pas être malades ; mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sentimental, ce baiser n'avait été qu'une manière de célébrer la confirmation de leur bonne santé. Il ne comptait pas vraiment.

Lando se dit qu'il pourrait, peut-être, les embrasser à nouveau ici et maintenant. Il se mordit la lèvre, non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce serait un baiser volé à un Carlos endormi donc sans défenses. C'était mal, très mal et Lando n'était pas un mauvais garçon.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'orage, peut-être que plus jamais ils ne dormiraient ensemble, peut-être que plus jamais l'occasion d'embrasser Carlos ne se reproduirait. Ce baiser Lando le désirait tellement, un tout petit baiser de rien du tout pour ensuite entretenir ses fantasmes. La tentation était trop forte.

Lando approcha doucement son visage de celui de Carlos, tentant de résister jusqu'au dernier instant. C'était mal de faire ça...

Lando céda à ses désirs, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Carlos. Ça lui fit un électrochoc dans tout le corps, les lèvres de Carlos étaient sèches car entrouvertes et immobiles car Carlos dormait, mais Lando s'en fichait. Ce baiser était son plus profond désir et il le rendait réel.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, une quatrième et dernière seconde. Lando se recula doucement, se toucha les lèvres en souriant. Les lèvres de Carlos avaient bien été contre les siennes, Lando se retint de pousser un cri. Avec ça, ces quatre secondes passées bouche contre bouche avec Carlos, il en avait pour au moins cent ans de fantasmes. Heureux, il ferma les yeux et ne tarderait pas à aller au pays des songes où sans doute, Carlos l'attendait.

Ce que Lando ne savait pas, c'est qu'au moment de ce baiser, Carlos ne dormait plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est finalement Lando qui aura craqué le premier... En pensant, à tort, Carlos endormi ! Suite demain.


	42. Baiser volé ? bis - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34 et 41

Des moments inattendus et gênants, Carlos en avait comme chacun connu un certain nombre. Un short de bain qui s'était perdu à la piscine lorsqu'il était enfant ; une mère entrée inopinément alors qu'il était avec sa petite amie dans sa chambre d'adolescent ; des arrivées en retard à des cours ou à des réunions et dont les entrées se faisaient remarquer ; le soutien-gorge d'une autre petite copine qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir au moment opportun. Comme tout le monde Carlos avait vécu des situations face auxquelles, les sentiments se mélangeaient derrière la gêne première.

Cette nuit, Carlos avait vécu l'une de ses situations embarrassantes. Le pensant sans doute endormi, Lando l'avait embrassé. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes, Carlos avait compté le temps s'écoulant sans autre pensée. Un baiser de trois secondes ou plus était un baiser sérieux, Carlos avait entendu cela un jour quelque part sans se souvenir où, cela voulait donc dire que Lando avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce sujet ils l'avaient pourtant abordé et Lando, avait alors affirmé ne pas avoir d'attirance. Cela était visiblement un mensonge.

Carlos avait eu du mal à se rendormir après cet événement. Un instant il avait songé rendre à Lando son baiser, le suivant il s'était vu le toucher et celui d'après encore, il les avaient imaginés aller plus loin.

Mais Carlos n'avait rien fait. Il était resté immobile à attendre que Lando s'endorme, avant d'essayer de s'endormir lui-même. Si Lando l'avait embrassé comme cela en le supposant endormi, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses vrais sentiments et Carlos de son côté, s'était restreint de réagir en parti pour les mêmes raisons. Il ressentait quelque chose, plus que de l'amitié pour Lando et cela le déstabilisait car jamais auparavant un garçon ne l'avait attiré et il n'oubliait pas non plus, le manque (l'absence) d'expérience de Lando. Lui sauter dessus en pleine nuit, n'aurait pas été une bonne idée que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre de ses raisons.

À son réveil, Carlos sentit la présence de Lando non loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit son coéquipier toujours endormi, le drap remontant jusqu'à ses yeux. Carlos sourit, d'une main descendit le tissu qui recouvrait une bonne moitié du visage de Lando. Sans réfléchir, Carlos laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de Lando. Sa peau était lisse comme celle d'un bébé, décidément même au réveil Lando n'avait pas la rugosité d'une barbe naissante.

Lando ouvrit les yeux. Surpris Carlos retira sa main, se racla la gorge en faisant mine de terminer de remettre le drap.

-Tu avais la tête à moitié sous les draps, justifia Carlos.

-Oh oui, rit Lando, ça m'arrive souvent... Bonjour au fait.

-Bonjour. Cette nuit...

Carlos vit la décontenance saisir Lando. Il se sentit mal lui-même et décida de ne finalement pas dire ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

-Tu n'as pas eu peur, termina Carlos.

-Non pas du tout, souffla Lando, grâce à toi j'ai bien dormi.

-Tant mieux.

-Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. Très bien.

-Tant mieux.

Ils se sourirent. Carlos se leva, Lando s'étira puis se leva à son tour, ils allèrent vers la porte Carlos marchant devant. Pieds nus tous les deux, Carlos ne mettait pas de chaussons quand à Lando, il lui arrivait régulièrement de les oublier ici ou là dans la maison ce qui faisait que le plus souvent, il se retrouvait à se balader en chaussettes.

La journée passa. Profitant du beau temps Carlos fit son activité physique matinale dehors tandis que Lando lui, resta enfermé à faire du sim racing. À midi ils mangèrent des escalopes de poulet avec des pâtes, au dîner une pizza, le tout préparé par Carlos.

Entre temps, Lando n'avait pas décollé de sa console. Il ne se résolu à la laisser définitivement qu'à vingt-trois heures où après un passage par les toilettes, il vint rejoindre Carlos dans l'espace télé.

-Tu as une tête de déterré, plaisanta Carlos en voyant arriver un Lando pale et cerné.

-Peut-être mais j'ai gagné, dit Lando avec un sourire.

En s'asseyant aux côtés de Carlos, Lando bailla. Il se frotta les yeux, le regard perdu vers la télé.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, demanda Lando sans vraiment se soucier du programme télévisé.

-Un vieux western, répondit Carlos.

-Oh cool...

Alors que Carlos regardait la fin du film, il sentit la tête de Lando tomber sur son épaule. Carlos jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son coéquipier endormi contre lui, il restait dix minutes de film que Carlos passa sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller Lando.

Le western fini, Carlos éteignit la télé et se leva de manière précautionneuse, faisant glisser la tête de Lando jusqu'à un coussin qu'il venait de déposer sur le canapé. Il prit une couverture, s'accroupit afin de la disposer sur Lando.

Carlos sourit. Lando était mignon lorsqu'il dormait, il ressemblait à un animal, un loir ou bien un petit mouton. Carlos posa une main sur sa joue comme ce matin, la caressa en douceur. Lando ne broncha pas il devait dormir profondément, alors Carlos se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Il hésita un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lando, se disant que si Lando - le supposant endormi - l'avait embrassé cette nuit, lui pouvait bien en faire de même maintenant.

Comme cette nuit le baiser traîna plus de trois secondes, quatre ou peut-être cinq avant que Carlos ne le rompe. Il fixa Lando qui avait toujours l'air endormi et en conclut que c'était bel et bien le cas. Connaissant Lando, s'il avait été éveillé au moment de ce baiser il aurait désormais été rouge comme une tomate, ce qu'il n'était pas.

-Bonne nuit Lando, murmura Carlos.

Carlos se releva, éteignit la lumière du salon avant de partir se coucher. Bon, d'accord, il avait volé un baiser à Lando, mais celui-ci en avait fait de même - ou du moins avait pensé en avoir fait de même - au cours de la nuit précédente.

-On est quitte, murmura encore Carlos avant de s'endormir.


	43. Livraison et malentendu - Charles et Max (en confinement)

Quand on toqua à sa porte à très exactement 18h36, Max se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Il n'attendait personne, la prochaine visite inscrite au calendrier était celle du livreur se chargeant de ses courses hebdomadaires, prévue dans trois jours. Si déjà en temps normal Max n'appréciait pas les visiteurs surprises, en ces temps de confinement il les aimait encore moins.

Tout au songeant au fait, étrange, que la conciergerie ne l'avait pas prévenu d'un visiteur, Max quitta sa chambre pour aller voir qui était ce mystérieux individu. 

-Oui, demanda Max en arrivant près de la porte.

-C'est Charles !

S'il avait cru reconnaître la voix de Charles, Max regarda tout de même par l'œil de bœuf. C'était bien lui, bandana dans les cheveux et masque sur le bas du visage, avec dans ses bras pliés des sacs de plusieurs couleurs. Max ouvrit.

-Bonsoir, dit Charles sous son masque.

-Bonsoir, répondit Max.

-Heu, comme j'ai passé une partie de la journée dehors pour la distribution alimentaire aux personnes isolées...

-Ouais j'ai vu ça sur les réseaux, rigola Max, ça te fait un bon coup de pub, bravo votre seigneurie !

-... J'en ai profité pour ramener ça, termina Charles ignorant la pique de Max.

-Et ?

-Pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir.

Max fronça les sourcils en observant les sacs bien garnis.

-Merci mais j'ai l'air d'un nécessiteux ?

-Ça vient du traiteur italien, répondit sèchement Charles. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, va te faire voir.

Sacs toujours en mains et regard sévère, Charles tourna le dos à Max et fit un pas.

-... Charles attends, souffla Max.

-Quoi, soupira Charles en s'arrêtant et en se retournant.

-Pardon. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants puis Charles revint vers Max.

-Merci, c'est sympa, dit Max sur un ton d'excuses.

-Le sachet vert c'est les produits frais, indiqua Charles en tendant les sacs à Max, si tu es seul tu en as pour deux jours.

Max saisit les sacs, regarda leur contenu. Le sac vert contenait des pâtes fraîches, de la charcuterie et des salades, les autres des paquets de pâtes et de biscuits ainsi que des briques de jus de fruits.

-Combien je te dois, questionna Max.

-Rien c'est bon, répondit Charles et Max crut le voir sourire sous son masque. Tu me paieras un resto quand tout ça sera fini.

-Donc tu veux aller au resto avec moi ?

-Oui ?... Non, enfin juste un resto entre voisins - rivaux -, ce n'est pas une proposition de rencard ! 

-Je n'insinuai pas que c'était un rencard !

Ils se regardèrent un peu bêtement, Max vit Charles rougir sous son masque.

-Si je devais me faire inviter au restaurant pour un rencard, se rattrapa Charles, ce ne serait certainement pas par toi.

-Et ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'inviterais à un rencard, dit Max.

-On oubli le resto ?

-On oubli. Je te ferai les courses chez le même traiteur la prochaine fois, ça te va ?

-Oui. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Max ferma la porte sans attendre. Il regarda encore dans les sacs mais sans vraiment s'intéresser à leur contenu, songeant que oui, il venait bien de vivre un moment très bizarre. Un rencard avec Charles. Et puis quoi encore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de demain et ce pour les cinq prochains jours, je publierai quotidiennement une nouvelle série de courts textes sur un couple relativement inédit dont la seule histoire se trouve (du moins jusqu'à demain !) justement dans Passer le temps ! ;)  
> À demain ;)


	44. Rivalité - Charles, Max et Pierre

-Je prends ce bain avec Pierre.

-Non je prends ce bain avec Pierre.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'à l'entrée de la salle de bain, Charles et Max se disputaient pour savoir qui accompagnerait Pierre dans son bain. Quand peu avant Pierre avait annoncé qu'il ne serrait pas contre un bon bain moussant relaxant, Charles comme Max avait voulu se joindre à lui mais il fallait être réaliste, si la baignoire était grande ils n'y tiendraient pas à trois dedans.

-Je l'ai dit en premier, argumenta Max sûr de lui en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

-Mais moi avec plus de conviction, contredit Charles en effectuant le même geste.

-Avec plus de conviction ça ne veux rien dire, premier arrivé premier servi ! Aujourd'hui je prends un bain avec Pierre et tu en prendras un avec lui demain !

-Toi tu le prendras demain !

À l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Pierre finissait de se déshabiller sans se soucier du remue-ménage fait par ses deux petits amis.

-Et en quel honneur tu serais prioritaire hum, demanda Max.

-Parce que je sors avec Pierre depuis plus longtemps, dit Charles avec un sourire fier.

-Sortir, tu veux dire coucher ! C'est moi qui le premier ai été son petit ami et c'est moi, son officiel. Moi ! Alors je décide.

Désormais nu, Pierre mit une main dans la baignoire pour tâter la température de l'eau après avoir transpercé la mousse à la discrète odeur de lilas, puis coupa l'eau toujours sans se soucier des deux autres.

-Certainement pas, riposta Charles. Déjà que c'est toi qui l'accapare dans le canapé durant les soirées télé, tu ne va pas en plus monopoliser les moments à la salle de bain !

-Et pourquoi pas, répondit Max en ricanant. Si c'est avec moi qu'il fait le plus de câlins dans le canapé, c'est justement parce que je suis plus câlin que toi Charlie ! Tu n'as qu'à te montrer plus tactile !

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse, avec toi toujours collé à lui comme un paresseux à sa branche ! Au lit c'est pareil toujours à te serrer contre lui, même quand c'est avec moi que tu es en train de coucher !

-Jusqu'ici ça n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger et toi aussi tu te focalises plus sur lui que sur moi quand on baise, je te signale !

-Il ne t'appartient pas !

-À toi non plus !

La porte de la salle de bain claqua en effleurant leurs épaules, ils sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers la porte close.

-Pierre, appelèrent Charles et Max simultanément.

-Un bain relaxant, dit Pierre depuis l'autre côté. J'ai dis que je voulais un bain relaxant, alors ça sera sans vous !

-Mais Pierre, pleurnicha Charles.

-Ouvre, gémit Max en tentant d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée.

-Non ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lança Pierre.

Charles et Max purent entendre, à l'intérieur, Pierre pénétrer dans le bain et soupirer de bien-être.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent des regards noirs.

-T'es content, murmura Max.

-Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute, s'indigna Charles.

-Je l'avais dit en premier. Tu te serais écrasé, et là je serais dans le bain avec lui et demain ça aurait été toi ! Maintenant aucun de nous n'en profiteras avant un moment tu connais Pierre : rancunier !

Charles soupira. Max n'avait pas tort Pierre était du genre rancunier, mais jamais Charles ne lui donnerait raison pour quoique ce soit. Ils avaient beau être en couple - en trouple - leur rivalité n'en restait pas moins présente.

-Je ne m'écraserai pas devant toi, affirma Charles. Jamais.

-Ah non, ricana Max en se rapprochant de Charles.

-Allons dans la chambre et tu verras.

-Oh... tu oublies qu'en général, de nous deux c'est moi qui prend le dessus ?

-Parce que je te laisse faire.

-C'est ça oui. C'est plutôt moi qui te laisse faire, les quelques fois où c'est toi qui me domine.

Leurs regards se défièrent de longues secondes, sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que d'un mouvement commun ils rompent le contact visuel avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Quand après son bain relaxant Pierre revint dans leur chambre pour s'habiller, il eut la drôle de surprise de les trouver à "s'amuser" sans lui - et vu la position désarticulée dans laquelle il les découvrit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris l'avantage ou ne prenait de plaisir.

Pierre rigola discrètement.

-Mais quels idiots...


	45. 32°C - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41 et 42

Trente-deux degrés. 32°C était la température affichée par le thermomètre accroché à l'ombre sous la pergola.

Même ici en Espagne, cette température restait élevée pour la saison. Nous étions début mai, seulement début mai et déjà le mercure s'affolait. Plus tôt dans la journée il y avait même eu un degré supplémentaire, ce 33 qui rappela à Lando la course avec le numéro de son pote Max. Mais en terme de degrés, soyons honnête entre 33 et 32, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence ; il faisait chaud et encore plus pour un anglais habitué au froid et au temps maussade de sa contrée natale.

Carlos paraissait lui habitué à cette chaleur suffocante. Vêtu d'un large marcel blanc et d'un short de bain bleu-vert, il restait dehors assis sous la pergola sans sourciller, lunettes de soleil sur le nez à feuilleter un magazine. Lando ne savait pas s'il devait le considérer comme fou ou non, en tout cas il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Lando se décida finalement à rejoindre Carlos. Si la température n'avait pas faibli, au moins le soleil se cachait en partie derrière les bâtiments laissant la terrasse partiellement ombragée.

-Oh, Lando, s'exclama Carlos en fermant son magazine. Un petit plongeon ça te dit ?

-Oui, ça rendra la chaleur plus supportable, répondit Lando. Je reviens, je vais mettre mon maillot.

Après avoir sourit à Carlos, Lando rentra dans la villa le temps d'aller se changer. Il laissa ses vêtements sur son lit, les remplaça par son short de bain aux couleurs flashy. Sans oublier ses lunettes de soleil, il quitta sa chambre et retourna dehors.

Carlos avait ôté son tee-shirt et Lando put voir que malgré le peu de temps passé torse nu au soleil, sa peau était déjà bronzée. Lando regarda son propre corps, son teint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine - une teinte bien anglaise.

-Tu viens, demanda Carlos en voyant l'hésitation (ou ce qu'il supposa être une hésitation) sur le visage de Lando.

-Oui !

Ils retirèrent leurs lunettes et se jetèrent dans la piscine. L'eau était à température agréable, elle rafraichit leurs corps et leurs esprits.

-Ça fait du bien, souffla Carlos en se recoiffant sommairement après avoir plongé la tête sous l'eau.

Son regard amusé croisa celui espiègle de Lando, l'instant suivant Carlos envoya des jets d'eau au visage Lando avec ses mains.

-Hé, s'écria Lando en se protégeant comme il put avec ses bras.

Lando riposta, Carlos plongea ensuite pour éviter ses attaques et réapparut contre Lando qu'il fit couler. Lando s'accrocha à Carlos afin de l'entraîner avec lui, ils continuèrent leur combat sous l'eau jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, remontèrent en toussant l'eau au goût chloré.

-Tu as bien résisté, rit Carlos en se frottant les yeux.

-Je suis musclé quand même, répondit Lando hilare entre deux toux. On se fait une longueur ?

-Allez !

À vive allure ils partirent en crawl jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine, en revinrent à la même cadence. Ils touchèrent le bord simultanément, conclurent à un match nul sans se prendre la tête, restèrent ensuite à barboter un moment.

Après trois quart d'heure, Lando remonta sur la terrasse. Assis sur un transat, il s'essuyait tandis que dans l'eau Carlos venait vers lui.

Et Carlos sortit de l'eau. Le regard de Lando fut happé par ce corps ruisselant, ce teint halé et ces muscles bien dessinés, cette démarche habile et ces gouttelettes projetées derrière elle, ces cheveux ébènes qu'une main recoiffait - et ce short mouillé moulant son entrejambe avec une précision diabolique.

Lando se sentit brûler alors que Carlos arrivait à ses côtés. Il enfouit son visage dans la serviette, ne laissant de libre que ses yeux qui purent voir Carlos se rafraîchir - ses lèvres et sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeaient à chaque impulsion ou gorgée - puis s'éloigner d'un pas pour prendre sa serviette et se la mettre sur le crâne.

-Ce soir, lança Carlos en se frottant le visage, ça te dirait une piz... Lando ?

Carlos s'était retourné et avait constaté que Lando n’était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils, continua de s'essuyer après une seconde d'arrêt, haussa finalement les épaules en se disant que Lando avait dû avoir eu une envie pressante.

Quelques minutes plus tard à l'intérieur, Carlos aperçut Lando sortir de la salle de bain.

-Où tu étais passé, questionna Carlos.

-J'avais besoin de prendre une douche, répondit Lando. L'eau de la piscine me piquait la peau.

Carlos remarqua que Lando grelotait. Il posa une main sur son bras, constata qu'il était glacé.

-Tu as prit une douche froide ?

-Ca vivifie la circulation, asura Lando avec un sourire forcé.

-Enfin quand même, tu as l'air gelé... Tu devrais te couvrir.

-Je vais !

D'un mouvement hésitant Lando partit dans sa chambre. Il enfila un sweat, un pantalon de jogging et des chaussettes en se disant que peut-être, il aurait mieux fait de résoudre son "problème" d'une autre façon que d'une douche froide.


	46. Les chaussettes - Charles et Lando (et Daniel) (en confinement)

S'il y avait une chose que Daniel aimait, c'était les chaussettes. Il en possédait des dizaines de paires, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres et qui remplissaient pas moins de cinq tiroirs de son dressing. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, avec toutes sortes de motifs, courtes ou longues mais la plupart arrivant à mi-mollet. C'était une véritable collection que Daniel étoffait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Les chaussettes, c'était aussi ce que Daniel offrait aux autres. Peu importe l'occasion, toutes étaient bonnes, un anniversaire, noël, un podium ou même sans raison particulière, Daniel offrait des chaussettes. Le plus souvent celui ou celle qui les recevait restait hilare face aux chaussettes choisies par Daniel. Ces dernières années il en avait offert à tout le monde, sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues, les autres pilotes, les journalistes ou autres membres du paddock. Nombreuses étaient les personnes pouvant se targuer d'avoir reçu des chaussettes de la part de Daniel Ricciardo.

Charles était l'un de ceux qui aimait particulièrement les cadeaux - pardon, les chaussettes - de Daniel. Il les gardait et les portait toutes régulièrement, elles étaient pour la plupart ridicules mais cela l'amusait et le fait que ce soit des cadeaux finissait de le convaincre s'il le fallait, que les enfiler à ses pieds était une bonne idée.

Heureux hasard, au Secret Santa organisé l'an dernier, c'était Daniel qui avait tiré le prénom de Charles. En tâtant le paquet, Charles s'était douté du contenu puis quand il entraperçut les paires de chaussettes, il n'eut aucun doute que cela venait de Daniel. Sans discerner avec exactitude les motifs de ses nouvelles chaussettes, Charles ne voulut toutefois pas prendre le risque de les exposer à la caméra - avec Daniel, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber. Une rapide exposition pour laisser deviner que c'était des chaussettes et ce fut tout.

Et Charles avait bien fait de se montrer prudent. Parmi les huit paires de chaussettes il y en avait une d'inspiration noël, "Winter is cuming" et des couples de rênes en pleins ébats, une autre "I ❤ COCKtails" et une autre encore, avec des pêches et des aubergines, émojis évocateurs de fessiers et sexes masculins. En les découvrant plus tard dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Abu Dhabi, Charles avait rougi légèrement avant de rire. Daniel était vraiment impossible.

Mais ces chaussettes coquines lui plaisaient. Charles aimait les porter lorsqu'il traînait chez lui et avec le confinement, il eut l'occasion de les mettre souvent à ses pieds. Il avait un faible pour les "I ❤ COCKtails", blanches avec le texte, les talons et les bouts des orteils en noir et le cœur du même rouge que sa Ferrari. En plus d'être d'une matière agréable, elles ne serraient pas.

Charles, dans sa douche, songeait aux sensations éprouvées dans une formule 1, qui lui manquaient énormément. L'écrasement dans les courbes à hautes vitesses, la pression à mettre sur les freins en arrivant dans une zone de gros freinage, la sensation de vitesse et le vent assourdissant dans les lignes droites. Cela paraissait tellement loin, Charles était en manque et même s'il s'amusait à rouler en virtuel, rien ne pouvait remplacer le réel.

-... Merde la course, s'écria Charles en lâchant sa serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux.

Il regarda l'heure, laissa échapper un autre "merde" en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes avant le début du live du Grand Prix virtuel. Il frotta son corps en vitesse, brancha le sèche-cheveux et sécha sa tignasse grossièrement. Charles courut nu jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa des sous-vêtements dans un tiroir, un tee-shirt et un short de sport dans la penderie, enfila tout ça en vitesse. Il retourna en courant dans la salle de bain, attrapa son bandana noir qu'il plia correctement avant de le nouer dans ses cheveux.

Charles s'assit tout juste à temps dans son baquet. Il vérifia la connexion à la plateforme, mit son casque radio qu'il ajusta. Il se vit à l'écran et se dit qu'il avait fait du bon boulot, que ses cheveux ne se rebellaient pas derrière son bandana parfaitement ajusté.

Son portable, qui était posé à côté du simulateur, se mit à vibrer. Charles vit la photo de Lando apparaître sur l'écran, prit l'appareil et décrocha.

-Salut mec, dit Charles. Prêt pour la course ?

-Oh god, Charles, souffla Lando.

Dans ses oreilles, Charles entendit Lando pleurer de rire. Intrigué, il se demanda - avec un peu d'inquiétude - ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

-Oui... ?

-Tes chaussettes, fut tout ce que Lando parvint à articuler avant de rire à nouveau.

Charles regarda la vue de la seconde caméra qui filmait ses pieds et vit qu'il portait ses chaussettes "I ❤ COCKtails". Il les avait mises par mégarde, pensant avoir pris des chaussettes blanches banales et non pas celles-ci.

N'oubliant pas être en direct, Charles feignit un sourire tout en descendant ses chaussettes afin que dans les plis, le texte ne soit plus visible.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a reçu une bonne éducation et qu'on ne se débarrasse pas des cadeaux des gens, dit Charles avec un air amusé, et qu'on prend la première paire de chaussettes qui vient pour ne pas être en retard, parce que là encore on a été bien éduqué... 

Charles regarda la caméra en hochant la tête.

-Merci Daniel ! J'espère que de ta ferme australienne, tu t'amuses bien à voir ça, conclut Charles.

À l'autre bout du fil, Lando articula un "Daniel" entre deux fou rires. Charles raccrocha, reposa son téléphone là où il se trouvait.

La course allait débuter et Charles, grâce à Lando, avait pu éviter une belle sortie de piste médiatique. Tout au plus, avait-il vécu une petite sortie dans l'échappatoire.


	47. Les bonbons - Alex et George (en confinement)

George adorait les bonbons. Depuis son entrée à l'école primaire, il mangeait caramels, chewing-gum, sucettes, réglisse et dragées, il les consommait par boîtes ou paquets entiers, à la récréation ou sur les circuits entre deux tours de roues. Étant aussi un garçon gentil, naturellement George partageait ses bonbons avec ses petits camarades de classe, ses partenaires de karting puis ses rivaux et ses mécaniciens en monoplace. C'est entre autre pour cela que George avait toujours été populaire.

Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre carie. Des kilos et des kilos de bonbons mangés, savourés, engloutis sans jamais la moindre petite carie ou la moindre autre atteinte à son émail dentaire. D'après son dentiste, cela tenait à une hygiène dentaire rigoureuse ainsi qu'à une qualité exceptionnelle de sa dentition, raison supplémentaire pour George de ne pas se priver de sucreries.

En grandissant, s'il aimait toujours autant cela, George en consommait moins tant en quantité qu'en variétés. Il évitait les bonbons typiquement industriels, la réglisse pour son effet néfaste sur la santé, privilégiait les bonbons de qualité surtout les caramels et les chocolats de chez de grands chocolatiers qu'avant, il ne savait apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Ces caramels préférés étaient ceux au beurre salé - les traditionnels britanniques - quant aux chocolats, George avait un faible pour ceux au lait et plus particulièrement encore, pour les chocolats français. À chaque fois qu'il venait à Paris ou ailleurs en France, il ne ratait pas l'occasion de dévaliser l'une ou l'autre boutique, repartant toujours avec une valise entière de chocolats.

En prévisions du confinement, George s'était fait une réserve de caramels anglais et de chocolats français. Il avait dans sa cuisine, à l'abri de la lumière, un cagibi à température idéale pour les conserver. Certains jours George faisait plusieurs aller-retour dans son placard, prenant à chaque fois deux ou trois chocolats ou caramels, d'autres il n'y venait pas. Cela dépendait de son humeur, de ses besoins énergétiques et psychologiques, de s'il avait mangé ou non un bon repas.

Ce soir, Alex venait dîner chez lui. Cela leur fit un peu de changement, d'habitude ils mangeaient chez Alex et George y était même resté une quinzaine de jours avant de revenir s'installer chez lui, tout en continuant à se rendre chez le pilote Red Bull pour des déjeuners ou dîners. Ils faisaient la cuisine à deux même si George l'admettait sans mal, dans ce domaine Alex était bien meilleur que lui. Il savait faire nombre de plats thaïlandais mais également anglais ou italiens, assurait la cuisson des viandes et des poissons. Avec lui, George ne redoutait pas de mal manger ou de mourir de faim - la quantité semblait toujours avoir été prévue pour cinq personnes alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

Alex était venu avec des fruits, du poulet tout juste décongelé et tous les autres ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de son fameux curry thaï sucré-salé. Ils posèrent les sacs dans la cuisine sur la plan de travail, Alex commença à les vider et à étaler les ingrédients.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda George.

-Oui, répondit Alex en souriant, avant de venir j'ai fais un long jogging puis de la méditation... Pour être honnête, je suis affamé !

-Veux-tu quelque chose à grignoter ?

-Oui volontiers. Si tu as des fruits secs, ce serait parfait.

George se mit en quête de ce qu'avait souhaité Alex. Dans un placard il chercha pistaches et autres noix de cajou, derrière les boîtes en plastique contenant farines ou céréales.

-Ah non j'ai oublié le cumin, soupira Alex. Tu en aurais ?

-Oui, assura George tout en réfléchissant à où se trouvait l'épice, hum, vas voir dans le cagibi.

Tandis qu'Alex partait dans la petite pièce sans fenêtre, George sourit en trouvant enfin ses paquets de pistaches et de noix de cajou.

-J'ai trouvé, s'enthousiasma George en venant poser les fruits secs sur la table.

-George, répondit Alex depuis le cagibi.

-Oui ?

George rejoignit Alex qui bras croisés sur la poitrine fixait les étagères remplies de boîtes de sucreries, d'un visage contrarié.

-Je croyais que tu avais réduit ta consommation de sucre, dit Alex.

-C'est le cas mais ne sachant pas combien de semaines ou de mois le confinement allait durer j'ai fait en conséquence, certifia George se sentant obligé de s'expliquer.

-Tu en as pour des années.

-Non n'exagère pas, souffla George, les boîtes sont grosses il n'y en a pas tant que ça dedans...

George s'empara d'une boîte de chocolats, l'ouvrit pour démontrer à Alex que proportionnellement à sa taille, la quantité de chocolat était ridicule.

-Tu vois, les boîtes sont là pour faire bonne impression. On n'irait pas en offrir une ridiculement petite !

Du coin de l'œil Alex fixa George qui lui fit un grand sourire idiot.

-Soit... Tu ne vois pas d'inconvenant à partager ton stock, questionna Alex.

-Non, sers-toi ! Nous avions dit mettre en commun nos ressources.

De deux doigts, Alex se saisit d'un chocolat. Il en avait choisi un en forme de dôme, qui se révéla être, heureux hasard, à la passion, l'un de ses goûts favoris.

-Ils sont bons hein, dit George en prenant à son tour un chocolat.

-Oui, concéda Alex, mais n'empêche George... tu n'es pas très sérieux. Tu es sportif de haut niveau, tu ne peux pas avoir un placard entier de sucreries !

-Juste une étagère dans un cagibi, nuança George.

Face au regard répréhensible d'Alex, George haussa les épaules puis parti avec sa boîte de chocolats. Alex soupira, prit l'épice dont il avait besoin puis quitta à son tour le cagibi-réserve de sucreries.

Et tout en préparant le dîner avec Alex, George dégusta sa boîte de chocolats. Cela ne lui coupa l'appétit, pas plus que les gentilles piques d'Alex sur les méfaits de ses habitudes alimentaires - George aimait les chocolats français, les caramels anglais et tout un tas d'autres sucreries et personne pas même Alex, ne l'en priverait.


	48. L'annonce de Sebastian - Lewis et Sebastian

Quand en début de nuit Lewis lut les rumeurs concernant la séparation de Sebastian et Ferrari, il n'y crut pas. 

Quand en se réveillant après ses cinq heures de sommeil habituelles, Lewis vit des articles confirmant ces rumeurs, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Puis en lisant le communiqué officiel, il dût se résoudre à y croire même si, il espérait encore que ce soit faux. Cela lui paraissait fou que Sebastian quitte Ferrari, que l'an prochain il ne l'aurait peut-être plus comme rival pour le titre.

Sans attendre Lewis téléphona à Sebastian. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, que son rival lui confirme les faits et aussi, il voulait savoir où Sebastian poursuivrait sa carrière.

-Allô, résonna la voix de Sebastian.

-Seb, c'est vrai ce que disent les médias, demanda Lewis oubliant toute salutation.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas renouvelé mon contrat, je quitte Ferrari à la fin de la saison.

Sebastian n'avait parlé que de Ferrari, sans rien dévoiler sur son avenir comme dans le communiqué ou les autres articles de presse.

-Tu as un contrat avec une autre équipe, dit Lewis.

-Non, souffla Sebastian.

Les mots de Sebastian résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Lewis. L'idée de ne plus avoir Sebastian comme adversaire, laissait un vide en lui. Un profond vide.

-Tu pars, murmura Lewis.

-Pour l'instant je ne préfère rien annoncer, dit Sebastian dans un soupir. Je pense savoir ce que je ferais à l'avenir, mais ma décision n'est pas arrêtée...

Lewis pouvait entendre les doigts de Sebastian, tapoter sur une table ou un autre meuble. 

-Je vais faire cette saison - si elle a lieu ! - et voir si une équipe où je me sentirais bien, voudrait de moi, reprit Sebastian en finissant sur une note de plaisanterie.

-Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas vouloir d'un quadruple champion du monde, assura Lewis.

-Il faut croire qu'il y a plus d'idiots qu'on ne le pense.

Lewis ne savait pas si cette phrase était l'expression d'une amertume, à l'égard de Ferrari qui maintenant affichait clairement Charles comme leur pilote numéro un, ou simple plaisanterie. S'il était doué pour comprendre les autres, avec Sebastian ce n'était jamais évident.

-Seb, dit Lewis avec sérieux, si tu as décidé d'arrêter, j'aimerais le savoir. Avant de le lire dans la presse.

Il y eut un silence puis Sebastian rit.

-D'accord, je te téléphonerais si cela devait arriver, promit Sebastian.

-J'espère ne pas recevoir ton coup de fil avant plusieurs saisons.

-Une carrière n'est pas éternelle, tu le sais bien. Si ce n'est pas la saison prochaine, à un moment ou à un autre je devrais bien arrêter.

-Bien sûr mais j'espère que cela ne sera pas dès la fin de cette année. J'aime t'avoir comme adversaire, mes podiums, victoires, mes derniers titres ont plus de valeurs car acquis contre toi. Tu es un rival coriace et j'aime ça ! Cette adversité que tu m'opposes.

-Oh, ça me touche ! Pareil, t'avoir comme adversaire est un privilège.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Leur conversation était étrange, sans savoir si oui ou non, la carrière de Sebastian et donc celle de Lewis également, prendrait un autre tournant.

-Mais merci de m'avoir appelé, dit Sebastian au bout d'un moment. Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tout va bien pour toi ?

-Oui ça va, assura Lewis, je fais beaucoup de sport, je continue mon régime et mon mode de vie vegan, ma famille va bien...

-Comment tu peux manger ces affreuses saucisses et autres préparations végétales, rit Sebastian. Je me suis toujours posé la question !

-Si c'est bien assaisonné c'est très bon, répondit Lewis amusé. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je t'en préparerai et crois-moi, tu aimeras ça.

-Hum d'accord, mais je ne pense pas aimer !

-On verra ! Et toi, tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien et ma famille aussi, les enfants sont parfois dur à occuper mais on s'en sort !

-Tant mieux.

Pour la troisième fois, ils firent une pause. Lewis entendit des mots d'allemand au loin, cris d'enfants qui devaient sans doute attendre leur papa.

-Tu m'excuses mais mes filles me réclament, confirma Sebastian. Encore merci de ton coup de fil.

-Pas de problème, répondit Lewis. Bon courage !

-Merci ! Bonne journée.

-À toi aussi. Et à bientôt pour manger des saucisses vegan, n'oublies pas !

-Non malheureusement je n'oublierai pas ! Au revoir Lewis.

-Au revoir Seb.

Lewis attendit que Sebastian ait raccroché pour en faire de même. Il sourit, bien qu'il restait dans l'incertitude de la suite que Sebastian donnerait ou non à sa carrière, au moins avait-il cette promesse de future rencontre gastronomique où il pourrait alors, pourquoi pas convaincre Sebastian de continuer encore quelques saisons.


	49. Loup-garou - Kevin et Nico (en confinement sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27 et 36

Cette nuit la lune était pleine. Elle éclairait l'île et l'océan alentour d'un bel éclat argenté qui se reflétait sur l'eau et que les vagues charriaient inlassablement au gré du courant.

Kevin et Nico s'étaient fait un repas sur la terrasse. Ce soir il faisait extrêmement bon, il n'y avait pas la brise qui habituellement à la nuit tombée traversait les plages de l'île, aussi avaient-ils pu profiter de cette soirée au clair de lune.

Plus tôt, Nico avait pêché un poisson. Un beau thon, pris dans les filets disposés non loin de la côte et dans lesquels, jusqu'ici en un mois et demi, Nico n'avait eu comme seule récolte que des petits poissons exotiques relâchés sans se soucier de s'ils étaient ou non comestibles. Ce thon, Nico en était fier et il invita Kevin à le manger avec lui, autant pour frimer que pour avoir de la compagnie après trois jours passés chacun de leur côté.

Ils firent cuire le poisson au feu de bois, le mangèrent accompagné de légumes sautés et de riz. Nico et Kevin se régalèrent, n'en laissèrent pas une miette autre que les arêtes.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que la soirée sur la terrasse se prolongeait, Kevin et Nico commencèrent à parler de légendes. Inspirés par la pleine lune, ils ne tardèrent pas à aborder les loups-garous et leur présence dans les livres et films fantastiques.

-Il y en a même dans Harry Potter, dit Kevin en se servant un autre verre de jus de fruit arrosé au rhum.

-Tu as lu Harry Potter, s'étonna Nico.

-Bien sûr, qui n'as pas lu Harry Potter ! Même toi, je suis certain que tu as lu la saga.

Nico le regarda de haut avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais Kevin, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Tu avais le look Harry enfant non, tacla Kevin en riant. Cheveux en batailles, affreuses lunettes...

-Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi, souffla Nico d'une voix stridente.

Nico n'obtint en réponse que les rires gras de Kevin, ce qui l'agaça. Sous la table, il lui écrasa le pied en bon et due forme, faisant taire les rires et froncer les sourcils de Kevin.

-Qu'est ce que tu es susceptible, grinça Kevin en reculant ses pieds par peur d'une autre attaque.

-Les loups-garous aussi le sont, nota Nico en levant l'index. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi.

Nico se mit à imiter le hurlement du loup. Amusé, Kevin renchérit, Nico finit par sourire tandis qu'ils se prenaient toujours pour des loups.

Alors qu'ils venaient de se taire, un hurlement provenant de la forêt résonna. Un cri de loup, Kevin et Nico sursautèrent en se levant brusquement de leurs chaises, lançant un regard inquiet vers la forêt derrière la villa.

-Tu as entendu, demanda Kevin qui songea avoir mal interprété ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oui, souffla Nico en trouvant le regard de Kevin.

Aux aguets, ils avancèrent vers le bord de la terrasse pour voir le reste de l'île. Ils n'y virent rien, n'entendirent aucun autre bruit que le léger mouvement de la végétation poussée par le vent tourbillonnant qui existait à l'intérieur de l'île.

-On a dû boire trop de rhum, supposa Nico.

-Oui sûrement, répondit Kevin.

-Il n'y a pas de loups sur cette île, trancha Nico quand son regard croisa celui de Kevin.

-Non, depuis le temps on le saurait... Il n'y a rien d'autre que des oiseaux et des insectes et...

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. Kevin et Nico firent un pas en arrière, chacun tentant de masquer son inquiétude mais la peur était bel et bien là.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa Nico à voix basse.

-Ouais, souffla Kevin, est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ?

-Oui...

Ils rassemblèrent en vitesse leur vaisselle pour ne pas laisser traîner de quoi attirer les - possibles - bêtes puis coururent se réfugier à l'intérieur. Nico verrouilla la porte, ils fermèrent tous les volets et s'installèrent, ensemble, dans le canapé. Ils avaient tous deux pris, discrètement, quelques couteaux et autres armes domestiques. Il n'y avait pas de loups sur cette île... mais sait-on jamais.

Au matin, ils se réveillèrent après une nuit où ils avaient veillés longuement et en silence, sans entendre le moindre autre hurlement. L'un contre l'autre, la tête de Kevin sur l'épaule de Nico, ils s'éveillèrent simultanément et aussitôt s'éloignèrent. Les joues roses, à cause de l'alcool bu la veille du moins c'est ce qu'ils assurèrent.

-Quelle heure il est, demanda Kevin.

Nico prit son portable, appuya sur un bouton pour afficher l'heure.

-11h23, dit Nico en tournant le téléphone.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

-On n'a pas pu entendre un loup cette nuit, assura Kevin.

-Non, répondit Nico. On est d'accord.

Trois coups frappés à la porte attirèrent leur attention.

-Tu attends quelqu'un, questionna Kevin.

-Non... ah, si, c'est ravitaillement aujourd'hui !

Nico alla ouvrir. Sur la terrasse, un homme en train de décharger le contenu de sa petite embarcation amarrée sur la plage, le salua. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Kevin les rejoint pour se mêler à leur conversation, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient vu personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

Avant de repartir, l'homme dit qu'en raison des conditions climatiques prévues, il était arrivé la veille et avait passé la nuit dans la petite maison, située à mi-chemin entre la villa de Nico et celle de Kevin. Nico et Kevin lui demandèrent alors, s'il avait lui aussi entendu les hurlements durant la nuit. L'homme assura que non puis s'en alla, avec le pourboire laissé par Nico.

Nico et Kevin regardèrent le petit bateau s'éloigner, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Les loups-garous n'existent pas, dit Kevin avec certitude.

-Non, ils n'existent pas, dit Nico avec la même certitude.

Pourtant, le doute en eux subsistait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ce qu'ils avaient entendu cette nuit. Mais, si cet homme était un effectivement un loup-garou, au moins était-il reparti et Kevin et Nico ne craignaient plus rien. C'est ce qu'ils se dirent en rentrant boire un bon café serré dans la villa de Nico.


	50. Déclaration (1) - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42 et 45

Cela faisait des jours que Carlos aurait dû parler à Lando. Des jours qu'il savait que son contrat Ferrari existait, des jours qu'il l'avait signé, des jours qu'il avait prévenu le management de McLaren qu'il partirait à la fin de la saison, des jours qu'il savait que l'annonce serait faite ce jeudi 14 mai. Des jours qui lui avaient semblés être une éternité et où à aucun moment et ce malgré qu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, Carlos n'avait trouvé le temps de parler à Lando.

Ou plutôt le courage. Lui, qui en bon espagnol était un homme fier, franc et (normalement) courageux, avait faibli en se montrant incapable de dire à Lando, yeux dans les yeux, qu'il partirait en fin de saison. À chaque occasion qu'il aurait dû saisir, Carlos avait botté en touche, se disant justement, qu'il pourrait le dire plus tard, qu'il restait de nombreux autres jours insouciants avant qu'il ne doive le lui dire. Alors il avait remis à plus tard, puis au lendemain, puis à nouveau au lendemain ou au surlendemain mais voilà à force de remettre à plus tard ou à demain, hé bien il n'y a plus ni plus tard et, à peine, deux lendemains.

C'est avec horreur que Carlos réalisa, en se levant, que nous étions l'avant veille de ce jeudi 14 mai. Aujourd'hui, Sebastian allait annoncer quitter Ferrari et après-demain, son transfert à lui, Carlos Sainz Jr, chez Ferrari serait officiel. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour parler à Lando. Il tenait trop à lui, pour manquer de décence au point de ne l'informer de son orientation de carrière qu'au moment où celle-ci serait annoncée.

Car si Carlos avait tant retardé ce moment, c'était justement parce qu'il tenait à Lando. Cette même raison avait été celle l'ayant fait hésiter au moment où la possibilité de ce transfert prenait forme. Carlos tenait à Lando vraisemblablement encore plus que ce qu'il croyait pour hésiter comme ça signer chez Ferrari à cause de lui - qui refuserait de signer chez Ferrari ? À part peut-être Max qui même dans ses cauchemars ne s'imaginait pas être l'équipier de Leclerc ou Lewis qui disait n'avoir jamais ressenti le frisson d'un éventuel appel des sirènes de Maranello - ce dont Carlos avait toujours douté.

D'accord, Carlos s'avouait avoir un crush pour Lando. Et Lando avait vraisemblablement aussi un crush pour lui (Carlos était loin du compte, c'était un très gros crush que Lando avait pour lui). Mais entre moments gênants - rares - et quotidien fait de bonne entente et de rigolade, ils étaient biens. Ils étaient tout simplement bien tous les deux et ça, Carlos n'avait pas voulu le briser.

Cela devait pourtant arriver. Aujourd'hui. Carlos savait qu'ensuite, les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes et il y avait cette possibilité que cela casse justement quelque chose entre eux, comme il savait que ce quotidien qu'ils partageaient en cette période, ainsi que cette vie de coéquipiers McLaren, lui manquerait.

Carlos profita de ces minutes, ces derniers instants avant que le communiqué concernant Sebastian ne sorte, comme si c'était les dernières. Car c'était les dernières d'une époque, même si son contrat ne débutait qu'au 1er janvier de l'année prochaine, qu'il restait jusqu'au 31 décembre de cette année pilote McLaren et qu'il restait encore ici, chez lui en Espagne avec Lando pour peut-être encore quelques semaines.

Alors qu'ils étaient installés au salon à discuter, Lando, qui en même temps qu'il récitait une histoire ou plutôt un potin que Daniel lui avait confié, agitait frénétiquement ses doigts sur l'écran de son portable pour faire défiler un texte dont il ne semblait pas réellement se soucier. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans toutes ses activités. Un instant, un court instant durant lequel Carlos sut que ca y est, le moment été venu de lui parler.

-Vettel quitte Ferrari, s'écria Lando les doigts en éventail et les yeux écarquillés.

Son regard stupéfait quitta un instant l'écran où ses doigts reprenaient leur agitation pour le regard de Carlos, rehaussé par des sourcils relevés de travers.

-C'est dingue, dit Lando tout en reprenant sa lecture, à la fin de la saison ! Enfin, vu l'ambiance avec son équipe et Charles, je m'en doutai mais quand même !? Il laisse un baquet Ferrari !

Pour la seconde fois, Lando leva rapidement les yeux vers Carlos avant de revenir les poser sur l'écran. 

-Je le savais, dit Carlos calmement.

Cette fois, le regard de Lando se planta dans le sien. Carlos se redressa dans le canapé, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le sourire ahuri qui se trouvait il y a un instant sur le visage de Lando, disparut.

-Oh, tu savais, souffla doucement Lando.

-Oui. 

Lando tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce durant plusieurs secondes puis revint trouver le regard ombrageux - et ombragé - de Carlos.

-Je me demande qui va le remplacer, dit Lando d'une voix hésitante. Daniel, ou Antonio, ou un gars de leur filière, ou pourquoi pas Grosjean ou même Hülkenberg, ou non Daniel ça paraît quand même plus probable et...

Lando se tut. Carlos ferma les yeux une seconde pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin.

-J'ai un contrat Ferrari qui débute l'an prochain, annonça Carlos.

Il fixa avec attention le visage de Lando, scruta la moindre de ses réactions. Lando resta un instant interdit, un tout petit instant avant de sourire et de se mettre à bondir sur le canapé.

-Mais c'est super, Carlos, clama Lando alors que ses fesses rebondissaient sur les coussins juste à côté de Carlos. Ferrari ! Tu vas être pilote Ferrari ! Oh, quand cela sera t-il annoncé ?!

Carlos sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son dos se délier. Il sourit avec soulagement.

-Jeudi. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt, s'excusa Carlos alors que Lando l'enlaçait, mais je ne voulais pas...

Il s'arrêta quand Lando resserra son étreinte. Carlos plaça une main dans le dos de Lando, l'autre dans sa nuque, ne le serra que brièvement car Lando se recula pour mettre fin à ce câlin.

-Ça ne fait rien, assura Lando en souriant. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois un futur pilote Ferrari ! Ferrari, bordel, Carlos. Félicitations !

-Merci !

Carlos sourit franchement.

-Il faut fêter ça, dit Lando en se levant puis en amorçant un pas vers la cuisine. On ouvre une bonne bouteille ?

-D'accord, tu sais où se trouve les boissons, rit Carlos.

Lando s'éloigna. Un tout petit instant, plus infime encore que celui où avant, Lando était resté interdit, Carlos crut voir dans son regard une toute autre émotion que la joie affichée. De la tristesse.

Mais quand Lando revint, guilleret avec ses deux verres et sa bouteille au contenu aussi pétillant que ses yeux, Carlos se dit qu'il avait dû se tromper. Il ouvrit la bouteille, ils rirent quand le champagne coula d'abord sur la table basse, burent leurs verres après avoir trinqué. Carlos pensa alors qu'il avait été idiot de craindre la réaction de Lando - tout en ayant un petit pincement au cœur qu'il ait réagi ainsi, d'une façon trop enjouée lui faisant se dire que peut-être, contrairement à lui, cela n'importait pas à Lando qu'ils soient équipiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier d'une trilogie, les suites demain et après-demain !


	51. Déclaration (2) - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42, 45 et 50

Lando avait passé sa nuit à pleurer. Ou plutôt, il avait passé sa nuit à pleurer par intermittence. La soir après avoir quitté Carlos et s'être installé dans son lit avec un grand sourire, un vrai grand sourire d'avoir partagé la joie de Carlos d'être le futur pilote Ferrari, Lando avait craqué. 

Son sourire résista quelques secondes puis progressivement ou soudainement Lando ne saurait le dire, il disparut. À la place, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, sa gorge et son ventre se nouèrent et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer. Un sanglot quitta ses lèvres, aussitôt Lando se plaqua une main sur la bouche en secouant la tête. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, c'était une bonne nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle, que Carlos ait ce volant Ferrari, c'était une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait aucunement laisser passer et... Ses sanglots se continrent une, deux ou peut-être trois minutes puis son corps et son esprit cédèrent à nouveau. Lando fondit en larmes. Carlos et lui coéquipiers, c'était génial, Lando ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, c'était vraiment génial d'être le coéquipier de Carlos et Lando adorait travailler avec lui et l'adorait tout court et ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela allait s'arrêter et...

Toute sa nuit fut comme ça. À alterner entre réjouissances désintéressées et altruistes pour Carlos et profondes pulsions égoïstes et gamines (Lando les voyait comme ça et se les reprochait) de vouloir qu'il reste avec lui. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Lando ne voulait pas que Carlos l'abandonne. Il savait que Carlos ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il saisissait une opportunité de carrière et que cela n'avait rien a voir avec lui, mais cette décision aurait la conséquence inévitable qu'ils se verraient moins.

Lando se passa longuement de l'eau sur le visage et se mit de la crème hydratante pour tenter de dissimuler au mieux ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Le résultat était mieux sans toutefois faire de miracle, Lando attendit le plus longtemps possible avant de retrouver Carlos, déjà lavé et habillé, au salon.

-Salut la belle au bois dormant, plaisanta Carlos en voyant Lando débarquer en pyjama. Tu as fait la grasse mat... Est-ce que ça va ?

Lando se mordit la lèvre, Carlos avait remarqué ses yeux. Fort heureusement, il avait préparé une excuse les justifiants.

-Hum, j'ai joué à la console toute la nuit, dit Lando d'une voix enrouée.

Carlos le regarda avec un petit air autant amusé que réprobateur.

-Ah Lando, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, soupira gentiment Carlos. Tu as faim ? Tu veux des œufs en tartine ?

Lando hocha rapidement la tête. Voyant Carlos se diriger vers la cuisine, il s'installa à table, où l'attendait couverts, verre de jus d'orange et assiette prête à être remplie. Lando eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Carlos qui lui préparait, comme souvent depuis le début de leur colocation, son petit déjeuner... Mon dieu. Le ventre de Lando se mit à remuer alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Tu en veux combien, demanda Carlos depuis la cuisine.

-Une tartine, avec deux œufs, répondit faiblement Lando.

-Très bien !

Lando se frotta le visage. Le départ de Carlos pour Ferrari n'était que l'an prochain, d'ici là il avait encore tout le temps de profiter de lui, surtout en ce moment où ils étaient confinés ensemble. Il devait sourire, pour ça et pour Carlos.

Lando vit une poêle, deux mains et une spatule s'avancer vers son assiette. La spatule guidée par une main et par une poêle inclinée, fit glisser la tartine aux deux œufs dans son assiette. Lando lança un merci qu'il voulut réjouissant. Il prit ses couverts et commença à manger, sous le regard de Carlos qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Lando, souffla Carlos pour attirer son attention, à propos de mon prochain départ pour Ferrari...

Lando leva les yeux et sa fourchette vers Carlos, fit un sourire tout en mâchant son bon petit déjeuner.

-Hum, c'est génial, dit Lando après avoir avalé. Tout le monde rêverait de devenir pilote Ferrari ! À part peut-être Max ou Lewis, mais je les soupçonne de mentir.

-Oh, rigola Carlos, c'est ce que je pense aussi !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Puis Carlos se mit à dessiner un cercle sur la table d'un doigt, le regard un peu dans le vague.

-Ça ne changera rien entre nous tu sais, dit Carlos.

-Je sais, répondit Lando. On restera amis bien sûr.

Amis. Ce mot faisait mal mais en même temps, il était vrai. Ils étaient amis et cela, Lando le chérissait. Amis, c'était mieux que rien.

-Oui, dit sobrement Carlos.

Lando avala si vite son petit déjeuner que Carlos eut à peine le temps de le voir manger.

-C'était très bon merci, dit Lando en se frottant la bouche de sa serviette. J'avais faim.

-C'est un plaisir de cuisiner pour quelqu'un qui prend autant plaisir à manger, répondit Carlos en souriant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lando se mit à rougir et l'instant d'après, ses yeux lui piquèrent comme s'ils allaient à nouveau pleurer.

-Ça va, demanda Carlos.

-Oui, le jus d'orange, certifia Lando avec une grimace. Il n'était pas acide mais j'ai dû le boire trop vite.

-Il n'y a pas que le jus d'orange que tu as ingurgité trop vite, rit Carlos.

-Je sais, mais c'était si bon et j'avais si faim...

Et cela m'empêchait de pleurer, termina Lando en pensée. 

Carlos se leva et avant que Lando n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait débarrassé la table puis filé jusqu'à la cuisine. Lando se massa la nuque, émit un son entre soupir et gémissement. La tristesse le gagnait à nouveau et cette fois, Lando ne put retenir ses larmes malgré ses efforts.

Il se leva précipitamment, espérant pouvoir retrouver sa chambre avant que Carlos n'ait quitté la cuisine. Mais en passant dans le couloir, il heurta de plein fouet Carlos. Sans réelle douleur mais Lando poussa un gémissement, se frotta en hâte les yeux en baissant la tête.

-Lando, souffla Carlos en lui attrapant les poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lando renifla, essaya bien de se reprendre ou de s'enfuir mais ne réussit ni l'un ni l'autre. Un sanglot étouffé serra sa gorge, tandis que Carlos usa d'un peu de force pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Lando, dit Carlos en lui caressant le haut du dos, même si je vais chez Ferrari on restera en contact, on pourra toujours se voir...

-Oui mais on ne sera plus coéquipiers, gémit Lando. Et je...

Ses émotions le submergèrent. Lando était effrayé par le changement que représenterait le départ de Carlos et ne savait comment le gérer. Sa vie avait changé, de manière irréversible le jour où ils étaient devenus équipiers et il ne voyait désormais plus comment vivre autrement.

-On est bien tous les deux, continua Lando en pleurant, vraiment bien, tu es le meilleur équipier que j'ai eu et tu es génial et... et je t'aime Carlos, je t'aime tellement que...

Lando ne put continuer. Choqué. Choqué tout comme Carlos, ce que Lando ne pouvait pas voir, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Carlos et les yeux si humides qu'il n'y voyait plus rien.

Il venait de faire sa déclaration à Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! Lando s'est jeté à l'eau... Comment réagira Carlos ?! Réponse demain !


	52. Déclaration (3) - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42, 45, 50 et 51

Sa déclaration d'amour à Carlos, Lando l'avait imaginée des dizaines de fois. Il avait pensé ou rêvé de nombreux scénarios, de nombreuses paroles, il avait étudié où, quand et comment, la façon de le dire et les mots qu'il emploierait, les habits qu'il vêtirait ou ceux que Carlos porterait. Il avait songé à la réaction de Carlos n'en omettant aucune, la surprise restait un incontournable puis Carlos pourrait être gêné, ou se moquer de lui, Carlos aurait pu rougir, rire, s'enfuir, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire gentiment que ce n'était pas réciproque ou dans le meilleur des cas (que Lando n'imaginait que rarement car le pensant impossible), lui dire être aussi amoureux et l'embrasser. Lando avait estimé toutes les possibilités ; du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne cadrait avec aucun de ses scénarios. Lando n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver en confinement avec Carlos à cause d'une pandémie, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprendre dans ce contexte que Carlos quitterait McLaren à la fin de la saison, il n'aurait jamais pensé être incapable de se contrôler après cette annonce et une nuit passée à pleurer et il n'aurait jamais pensé, dire à Carlos qu'il l'aimait, comme cela en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Cela venait pourtant d'arriver. Lando, la vue troublée par les larmes, la gorge nouée par le trop-plein d'émotions et le choc et le corps figé dans les bras de Carlos, avait bien dit je t'aime - deux fois même - dans une déclaration confuse.

Carlos était tout aussi choqué et figé. Cette déclaration, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa décision de quitter McLaren pour Ferrari bouleverse autant Lando, que cela le pousse dans la confusion à lui dévoiler son amour. Car s'il était incrédule de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Carlos ne doutait pas que les "je t'aime" de Lando parlaient d'amour romantique et non pas juste amical, fraternel ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Lando savait qu'il n'avait que quelques instants pour réagir. Saisi par la honte, il repoussa brusquement Carlos dont le dos frappa l'encadrement de la porte puis partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La porte claqua, Lando se colla contre elle pour la bloquer de son poids. Mon dieu, venait-il vraiment de se ridiculiser avec une déclaration d'amour pathétique faite en pleurnichant comme un bébé dans le cou de Carlos ?

Carlos avait soufflé un grognement en heurtant le cadre de bois. Le temps que son esprit se remette du choc, Lando avait filé dans sa chambre, dans un claquement de porte monumental qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, Carlos se précipita vers la chambre de Lando, essaya d'ouvrir mais à l'intérieur, Lando bloquait la poignée.

-Ouvre-moi, dit Carlos.

-Non, cria Lando d'une voix crispée et aiguë. Va-t'en, laisse-moi !

Carlos essaya encore d'ouvrir, parvint à abaisser un instant la poignée mais ne put pousser la porte malgré toute la force employée.

-Lando-

-Non tais-toi, coupa Lando et Carlos put entendre qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Je me suis ridiculisé et... Carlos, oublie ce que j'ai dis ! Oublie-le s'il te plait... !

Lando s'effondra contre la porte, abandonna la poignée. Carlos put alors abaisser la poignée, mais ne força pas la porte sachant Lando derrière.

-Lando...

-Je t'ai dis non, implora Lando.

Carlos baissa la tête et lâcha la poignée. Il chuchota un "pardon", avant de faire un petit pas vers le salon. Sa gorge était sans doute autant serrée que celle de Lando et...

Carlos revint à la porte, se laissa glisser contre elle. Il pouvait entendre la respiration hâtive, les sanglots étouffés et les reniflements pressés de Lando de l'autre côté, où il se trouvait à même hauteur.

-Écoute-moi, somma Carlos.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, articula Lando.

-Lando écoute-moi, recommença Carlos d'une voix plus forte. Je suis désolé, j'ai mal jugé la situation que ce soit dans la façon de te parler de mon départ ou... de tes sentiments. Je savais que tu m'aimais bien, que tu tenais à moi mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était si fort. Je m'en veux parce que... moi aussi je t'aime Lando.

Les derniers mots n'étaient pas prévus. Carlos rougit, s'étonna lui-même de les avoir prononcés. Ils étaient sortis tout seul, comme pour Lando plus tôt.

Carlos n'entendit plus un bruit. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lando était comme figé dans le temps, immobile, il ne respirait plus ou ne clignait plus des yeux ou ne pleurait plus. Qu'est ce que Carlos venait de dire ?

-Lando, s'inquiéta Carlos au bout d'une minute.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit, murmura Lando si bas que Carlos l'entendit à peine.

-... J'ai dit que je t'aimais, Lando.

Rien ne se passa pendant un moment. Un long moment, que chacun passa avachit contre son côté de porte.

Puis Lando se leva, essuya son visage et ouvrit la porte. En sentant son appui se dérober Carlos se releva, se retrouva face à un Lando aussi troublé que lui.

-Tu... m'aimes, demanda Lando.

-Oui je... t'aime.

-Même si ma déclaration a été la plus pitoyable de toutes les déclarations jamais dites... ?

-Elle n'était pas pitoyable - mais oui même malgré cela.

La tentative de plaisanterie leur arracha un rire. Ils s'évitèrent du regard, rougirent quand enfin leurs yeux se retrouvèrent.

-Tu es sûr que tu m'aimes, demanda encore Lando. Parce que, qui aimerait un gars comme moi, franchement ?

-Moi, assura Carlos en souriant. Je suis sûr que moi, je t'aime.

Carlos fit un pas timide vers Lando. Ils étaient proches, Lando bloquait à nouveau sa respiration et en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser, Carlos pensait plus à lui insuffler son souffle qu'à savourer ses lèvres.

Lando respirait à nouveau sous l'impulsion de Carlos qui dans ses baisers ne manquait pas de le forcer à s'oxygéner, des baisers aussi maladroits que les gémissements qu'aucun ne pouvait retenir, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte où leurs mains se déplaçaient rapidement sur le corps de l'autre.

Ils finirent par devoir se séparer, ayant la tête qui tourne après ces échanges intensifs d'air et de salive. Lando laissa ses mains sur la nuque et le visage de Carlos, refusant de le lâcher de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que ce moment lui échappe si Carlos venait à s'éloigner.

-Je ne veux jamais repartir d'ici, murmura Lando.

-On reste ensemble Lando tu ne pars pas d'ici, répondit Carlos dans un souffle en caressant la joue de Lando. Je m'en irai de chez McLaren mais pas de ta vie je te le promets. On est ensemble, on reste ensemble.

Un sourire ne put les quitter alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient à nouveau.

Non, ce scénario ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de Lando. Mais s'il devait maintenant choisir, entre tous ceux imaginés et rêvés et celui qui venait de se dérouler, il garderait celui-ci à coup sûr. 

Car Carlos l'aimait et ça, entendre ses mots à lui - autrement moins pitoyables que les siens -, valait toutes les déclarations lamentables et humides du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que Carlos aura plus dit Lando ici que dans toutes mes autres histoires réunies ! Si quelqu'un a le courage de compter... ;)


	53. Maître corbeau et Monsieur Ricciardo - Daniel  (en confinement)

L'Australie. Sa campagne. Une fin d'après-midi. Un soleil qui lentement descendait vers l'horizon. Daniel. Un corbeau. Un échange de regards entre l'homme et l'oiseau.

C'était le contexte, le décor dans lequel se jouait une bien étrange scène. Après une journée passée dans le joyeux cadre familial, Daniel avait eu l'envie de prendre l'air, d'admirer le soleil couchant. Un besoin de solitude, de discussion avec soi-même, sous un ciel rosé et la fraîcheur de la nuit approchante. Daniel marcha jusqu'au champ, s'assit sur une botte de paille en s'élançant d'un bond. L'assise était confortable, Daniel appuya ses mains derrière lui, la paille le chatouilla et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ah, le calme.

Daniel entendit des battements d'ailes. Il rouvrit les yeux, vit un corbeau qui venait de se poser sur la botte de paille adjacente à la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Daniel gratifia l'oiseau d'un hochement de tête en mimant de soulever un chapeau inexistant.

-Bonsoir, l'ami, dit Daniel en souriant.

-Bonsoir, répondit le corbeau.

Daniel fixa son interlocuteur - oui, il pouvait bien le nommer ainsi - avec étonnement. Venait-il vraiment de lui répondre ?

-Parles-tu, demanda Daniel.

-Oui, je parle, assura l'oiseau de sa voix croassante avant de se tourner vers l'horizon. Beau coucher de soleil, n'est-ce pas, croaa ?

L'étonnement passé d'entendre le corbeau parler, Daniel approuva d'un mouvement de tête et regarda lui aussi, le soleil couchant et les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel.

-Oui, beau coucher de soleil, souffla Daniel. Tu vis ici ?

-Non plus loin, croaa, près de la colline, dit le corbeau en pointant d'une aile la direction de son habitat. J'aime bien venir dans les champs de ta famille, il y a toujours des céréales laissées à l'intention des gens comme moi, croaa.

-Des gens comme toi, interrogea Daniel.

-Nous qui avons des plumes et savons voler, croaa.

-Oh, je vois. Les oiseaux.

-Si tu le dis.

Au loin, un vol d'oiseaux passa justement dans le ciel. Le corbeau et Daniel les suivirent du regard, l'oiseau émit un son dans un autre langage.

-Des Gérygones à bec court, reprit le corbeau pour Daniel. Je ne les aime pas, croaa.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas sympathiques, s'étonna Daniel.

-Ils sont surtout vaniteux. Ils se pensent intéressants car ils sont les seuls de leur genre, croaa. Mais ils sont très communs, il y en a partout ! Croaa, je ne les aime pas.

-Je connais des humains ayant le même comportement que ces Gérygones à bec court, soupira Daniel amusé.

-Les aimes-tu ?

-Non ! Mais on ne choisit pas toujours les gens qu'on côtoie.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, croaa.

Ils restèrent silencieux en contemplant le soleil qui finissait de se coucher. Bientôt il ne restait de ses traces dans le ciel que des ombres violacées, les étoiles dessinaient une carte constellée.

-Je vais rentrer, annonça Daniel en descendant de sa botte de paille sous l'œil rond du corbeau. Il se fait tard.

-Oui, je vais rentrer aussi, acquiesça l'oiseau en ouvrant et secouant ses ailes comme s'il s'étirait. Ma famille m'attend, croaa.

-Tu as une famille ?

-Une compagne et trois petits, croaa.

-Félicitations !

-Je ne sais pas, croaa.

Le trait d'ironie du corbeau fit rire Daniel. Décidément, cet animal était plein de surprises et de bon sens.

-Belle soirée, mon ami, lança le corbeau et s'envolant.

-Belle soirée mon ami ! Peut-être à bientôt, ajouta Daniel.

-Avec plaisir, croaa !

Le corbeau croassa en s'éloignant à grands coups d'ailes. Daniel lui fit en signe de main, le regarda s'en aller vers sa demeure non loin de la colline.

Les mains dans les poches, Daniel rentra chez lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si quelqu'un lui avait qu'il discuterait ainsi avec un corbeau, sous le couchant de sa terre natale, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d'originalité ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si le concept plait j'en ferais d'autres ;)


	54. Charles Potter - Charles et Max

La première fois que Max avait vu Charles avec ses lunettes, sur une photo postée par l'intéressé, il s'était marré en songeant que le monégasque était le parfait sosie de Harry Potter. La même forme de visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns aux mèches indisciplinées, les mêmes lunettes arrondies et le même air idiot ; il ne lui manquait que la cicatrice et Max aurait pu jurer se trouver face à une photo du plus célébre des sorciers binoclards.

Au début, les apparitions publics de Charles-Harry Potter-Leclerc avaient été rares. Comme si Charles cherchait à cacher cette vérité, qu'il avait besoin de lunettes, ou bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler la tête non sérieuse que lui donnait sa monture.

Puis, progressivement, Charles avait assumé être porteur de lunettes. Il avait accepté ses verres comme étant une partie de lui, il les laissait sur son nez au quotidien sans plus aucune honte. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop de choix ; les lentilles, non ça jamais de la vie.

En rentrant d'une sortie à la boulangerie, Max tomba sur Charles en sortant de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était devant sa porte (celle de Max), semblant visiblement l'attendre.

Max sourit quand Charles se tourna vers lui, lunettes sur le nez - il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un short de sport noir et Max se mit à l'imaginer, aux couleurs de Gryffondor sur un balai durant un match de Quidditch où lui et ses lunettes se feraient matraquer par des cognards revêches.

-Salut, dit Max en sortant ses clés et en marchant vers Charles.

-Salut, répondit Charles. Dis, est-ce que je peux utiliser ta connexion wifi ? La mienne déconne et faut que je m'entraîne pour la prochaine course...

Ah, les Grand Prix virtuels. Max n'y prenait pas part, de un car il considérait le jeu officiel de son sport comme sans intérêt et de deux, car il ne voulait certainement pas s'y faire battre ce qui arriverait à coup sûr sans entraînement.

-Ok, accepta Max après avoir un instant songé dire non pour empêcher Charles de briller à sa prochaine course, attends là deux minutes je dépose ça et te cherche le code.

Max ouvrit sa porte, la laissa entrouverte le temps d'aller mettre son pain sur le meuble de la cuisine, de se laver les mains et de prendre son carnet où étaient notés ces divers codes.

Avec son portable, Charles prit en photo le nom et le code du wifi de Max.

-Merci tu me sauves la vie, dit Charles en souriant.

-De rien, renifla Max peu habitué à ce que Charles se montre aussi enjoué et sympathique avec lui.

Puis, croisant le regard de Charles - pardon, entrapercevant les yeux de Charles derrière les verres de ses jolies lunettes de sorcier -, Max se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Charles qui n'avait d'un coup plus l'air aussi ravi.

-Charles Potter, se moqua Max dans un grand sourire.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement habitué à ce surnom.

-Oh, ça va hein, lança Charles.

-Avoue que ce n'est pas faux, dit Max en penchant légèrement son sourire. Tu as tout à fait la tronche à Harry !

-Et toi tu as toute la désobligeance de Malefoy, siffla Charles. 

-Euh non, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas Malefoy.

-Pourquoi - d'accord, tu es châtain et un peu plus trapu que lui mais sinon ?

-Tout le monde sait très bien, dit Max ignorant la pique de Charles, que Malefoy est amoureux de Harry et je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de toi !

-Malefoy n'est pas amoureux de Harry, rétorqua Charles avec une grimace.

-Si aucun doute crois-moi, et même que Harry avait aussi sa petite obsession pour Malefoy durant longtemps... Ou préfères-tu naïvement croire le contraire, de crainte de te faire draguer par tous les beaux blondinets de la principauté avec ta gueule de Charles Potter... ?

Ils se toisèrent, les regards déterminés et les visages durement engagés. Ne leur restait plus qu'à sortir leurs baguettes, et...

-Va te faire foutre, conclut finalement Charles avant de regagner son appartement et d'en claquer la porte d'entrée.

Max ne se retint pas de rire. Il avait facilement remporté la partie, ce coup-ci.

Leur discussion avait assurément eut un air, de l'une des rencontres, acides, entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Mais ça, si Max avait raison dans son hypothèse sur les désirs existants entre les deux personnages, aucun des deux ne voulut s'en certifier.


	55. Les boxers de George - Alex et George (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre 39

George aimait ses nouveaux sous-vêtements. Si, souvenez-vous, ceux commandés il y a peu après qu'Alex lui ait (presque) jeté ses vieux et moches caleçons rayés à la poubelle. Les nouveaux - des boxers et non plus des caleçons - étaient agréables à porter, doux, de couleurs vives et bien coupés. Même s'il gardait les vieux caleçons en souvenir, dans un tiroir de la commode de sa chambre, George adorait mettre les nouveaux.

Alex lui en avait fait prendre avec poche frontale ou push-up - autant mettre ses atouts en valeur - et si au début cela avait fait bizarre à George de devoir "ranger" junior dans le renfort de tissu, maintenant il savait apprécier autant la sensation que l'effet visuel.

Un après-midi, Alex et George se firent une petite séance photo. Ou plutôt, George joua au mannequin lingerie pour Alex, qui avait l'air d'avoir envie d'immortaliser son œuvre - George qui n'avait plus ses affreux caleçons rayés difformes mais de jolis boxers colorés et bien coupés.

Dans le jardin avec un appareil photo, Alex fit prendre à George de nombreuses poses. Certaines un peu trop osées au goût de George qui s'y plia tout de même pour faire plaisir à Alex et parce qu'au final, cela l'amusait aussi. Il jouait parfois les mannequins, notamment à l'occasion de défilés caritatifs tel l'Amber Lounge à Monaco, mais jamais si peu vêtu. Bon, le photographe était Alex son ami d'enfance alors, ça ne le gênait pas trop de poser en sous-vêtement.

Ils en firent quelques autres où George était plus décemment vêtu, avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt, bien qu'il laissait volontairement l'élastique de son sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un peu de peau, dépasser du lot.

Quand ils eurent fini, Alex copia les photos sur son ordinateur portable et ils firent le tri ensemble. Au final, il en restait une vingtaine dont quelques unes vraiment - vraiment - sexy, que George garderait secrètes car en toute honnêteté, il risquerait de se faire virer si ces photos devenaient publiques.

Toutefois, George, content du travail d'Alex, en posta tout de même une sur les réseaux. Une décente, bien évidemment, et George en fut tout fier. Il se trouvait beau, dessus, avec son jean taille basse, son tee-shirt épuré blanc et la ceinture de son boxer rouge et bleu marine qui dépassait entre les deux. D'accord, on voyait aussi un peu son ventre, mais à peine. C'était sexy tout en restant décent. George allait faire chauffer les esprits de ces demoiselles... mais aussi et surtout de ces messieurs ?

-George, appela Alex du salon alors que George se trouvait dans sa chambre à se détendre les jambes après leur séance photographie. Tu as posté une photo ?!

-Oui pourquoi, répondit George.

Il entendit Alex monter les escaliers. L'instant d'après le pilote Red Bull se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourire en coin.

-Tu es allé voir ton profil, demanda Alex.

-Heu non...

George attrapa son téléphone, ouvrit son Instagram et découvrit, stupéfait, les centaines de likes et les dizaines de commentaires, reçus en à peine cinq minutes... et venant tous ou presque d'hommes.

-Mon dieu, souffla George en lisant certains commentaires qui le firent rougir. J'ai déjà pu me faire draguer par des mecs mais là...

-Je t'avais prévenu quand on a fait la commande que cette marque était adorée des gays, s'amusa Alex.

George sauta sur ses pieds, fixa Alex avec incrédulité.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, s'étrangla George. Sinon je n'aurais pas acheté cette marque !

-Si je t'assure, je te l'ai dis... tu n'as simplement rien écouté, Lady Di !

L'entente de son surnom - peu flatteur pour son ego masculin - fit rougir George encore plus.

-Tu fais quoi, demanda Alex en voyant George pianoter sur son portable.

-Je supprime la photo avant que tout le monde me croit gay !

-Non surtout pas, c'est si tu fais ça que les gens vont croire que tu es gay !

-Tu me dis de la laisser, dit George un peu ahuri.

-Oui. En la supprimant après que déjà tant de personnes l'aient vue, ça passera pour un coming out non assumé. En la laissant, tu auras juste l'air d'un mec qui aime les beaux sous-vêtements, car ce n'est pas parce que cette marque est prisée des gays que les hétéros ne peuvent pas la porter.

George soupesa les arguments d'Alex. Les deux lui semblaient valables.

-George, laisse-la, reprit Alex. Tu auras juste l'air d'un fashion addict, ce que tu es au passage.

-... D'accord, souffla George.

Alex sourit, un éclat de malice dans le regard - ce que George trouva très, très suspect.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit, grommela George en détachant bien chacune des syllabes.

-Oh, peut-être pas en fin de compte, susurra Alex avant de faire un clin d'œil à George. Mais estime-toi heureux, d'avoir pris des boxers et non pas des jockstraps ou des strings, parce que là...

Les joues de George devinrent rouges.

-Si je t'attrape, souffla George, crois-moi tu vas regretter ta plaisanterie... !

Alex n'attendit pas que George s'élance à sa poursuite pour filer. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, à distance l'un de l'autre, se lancèrent dans une course effrénée dans le jardin puis aux alentours de la maison.

D'accord, si Alex se faisait attraper il se prendrait assurément un bon coup de pied au derrière, mais voir la tête de George après sa plaisanterie valait bien ce risque et cette potentielle douleur éphémère.


	56. Le dessin de Max - Max et Pierre (en confinement)

Quand Max lui avait confié ne pas savoir dessiner, Pierre n'avait pas compris à quel point cet aveu était sérieux. 

Ce n'est que maintenant en observant le gribouillis fait sur une feuille blanche A4, qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence totale de douance de Max pour le dessin. La voiture (enfin, ce qui était sensé être une voiture) se devinait vaguement quand au reste... cela ne ressemblait à rien. Vraiment à rien.

Devant l'air tout à fait dépité de Pierre, Max prit une moue hébétée puis roula les yeux.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas dessiner, soupira Max.

-Quand même, à ce point, répondit Pierre songeur. C'est quoi au juste, à droite de la voiture... ?

-C'est nous sur le podium !

Pierre plissa les yeux, tourna à plusieurs reprises le dessin afin de tenter de voir ce que Max venait de lui décrire... En vain.

-Ces trucs-là, dit Pierre en montrant les amas de couleurs sur le dessin, c'est nous ?

-Bien sûr que c'est nous, hoqueta Max agacé. Là c'est moi, avec le trophée de vainqueur et là c'est toi, avec la bouteille de champagne ! Sur le podium. Tu vois le podium quand même ?!

-Le podium ouais mais nous...

Max soupira, arracha le dessin des mains de Pierre et le froissa.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, dit Max en jetant la boulette de papier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne sais pas dessiner, ne me demande plus de le faire.

-D'accord, promis je ne te demanderais plus jamais de dessiner, jura Pierre en levant brièvement la main droite avec un air solennel. Mais, peux-tu m'expliquer la scène que représentait ton dessin ? C'était le Brésil l'an dernier ? Pourquoi tu avais une coupe et moi juste du champagne ?

-Non, une autre course, répondit Max en brassant l'air d'une main comme pour vite faire disparaître cette conversation. Une course que nous aurions remporté à deux.

-Genre course d'endurance ?

-Ouais, genre course d'endurance. 

-Mais alors, la voiture, c'était une proto, une gt... ?

-Ce que tu veux, conclut Max en venant enlacer Pierre par la taille.

Souhaitant plus que tout que Pierre cesse de commenter ses piètres talents artistiques, Max déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Pierre avant qu'elles n'eurent le temps d'articuler quoique ce soit.

-Ça serait cool non, reprit Max en secouant doucement Pierre, toi et moi sur la première marche du podium ?

-Oui ça pourrait être cool, approuva Pierre en souriant. Tu verrais ça où, Le Mans, Daytona, Bathurst, Spa... ?

-Je ne sais pas encore pour le moment ! Et toi, une préférence ?

-Cela t'étonnerais si je répondais Le Mans ?

-Non !

-Alors disons que ton dessin représentait notre triomphe au Mans...

Pierre sourit en titillant d'un doigt taquin le coude de Max.

-Ce dessin n'a jamais existé, dit Max d'un ton autoritaire qui fit rire Pierre. Notre victoire au 24h par contre, elle existera un jour !

-J'ai hâte d'y être, souffla Pierre.

Pierre attira Max contre lui pour l'embrasser. Son petit ami était peut-être nul en dessin, mais cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments que Pierre avait pour lui - et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il de savoir dessiner pour remporter des courses automobiles ?


	57. Professeur Sebastian - Kimi et Sebastian (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 1, 10, 18, 22, 23, 33 et 38

Dans une autre vie, Sebastian aurait pu être professeur. C'était du moins ce que se disait Kimi, en le regardant faire cours à leurs enfants.

Les leçons étaient simples - Emilie n'avait que six ans et Robin cinq - mais Sebastian les donnait avec patience et pédagogie. Ses deux élèves restaient sages, exécutaient chacun leurs exercices sous l'oeil attentif de leur professeur.

Pendant que Sebastian s'occupait d'instruire les aînés, Kimi faisait lui dessins et coloriages avec les cadettes. Matilda et Rianna s'entendaient à merveille, discutaient dans un joyeux mélange d'allemand, de finnois et d'anglais, aussi Kimi n'avait qu'à faire quelques fleurs ou soleil dans les coins des dessins des fillettes.

À l'autre bout de la table Sebastian expliquait à sa fille aînée, en allemand, les bases des mathématiques. Puis, dans un finnois rudimentaire, aida Robin à écrire quelques mots.

-Kimi, le ciel c'est bien taivas, demanda Sebastian en levant la tête vers son compagnon.

-Oui, taivas, approuva Kimi. Mais ne lui apprend pas trop de choses, sinon arrivé à l'école il aura de l'avance...

-Ton fils est demandeur, il faut répondre à sa soif d'apprentissage, s'exclama avec enthousiasme Sebastian avant de se tourner vers Robin, taivas, t-a-i-v-a-s...

Robin s'appliqua à écrire. Kimi sourit devant la scène, son fils et son compagnon s'entendant si bien que le garnement se pliait à ses leçons, presque avec plaisir.

-Tu aurais fait un très bon professeur, dit Kimi tout en traçant une fleur rose sur le dessin de Rianna.

-Ça m'aurait plu, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire. Vraiment, et pourtant je n'aimai pas être élève ! Les math, oh la la, je les redoutai toujours !

-Tu es bon en calcul pourtant, s'étonna Kimi.

-Non. J'aime les chiffres mais eux ne m'aiment pas.

Emilie appuya un doigt timide sur le bras de son père pour capter son attention. Aussitôt Sebastian la lui accorda, l'aida dans ses additions. Kimi les observa un instant avant de répondre à la demande de Matilda, de dessiner un cheval à la crinière bleue et rose.

-Et toi tu t'en sors, demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, quand Matilda parle anglais et non allemand ça va, s'amusa Kimi en recoiffant une mèche de cheveux de la plus jeune fille de Sebastian. Le dessin et le coloriage, je maîtrise !

-Je peux te donner des cours sinon, plaisanta Sebastian avec un regard vif. D'allemand, je veux dire !

-Je suis bilingue c'est déjà bien assez, souffla Kimi.

-Oh, vous entendez ça les enfants, papa Kimi ne veux pas apprendre la langue de papa Sebastian...

Kimi gagna des reproches gentiment exagérés des enfants - et même un petit coup de pied de Rianna qui ensuite rit face à l'expression ferme mais bienveillante de son père.

-Qui est pour que papa Kimi apprenne l'allemand, demanda Sebastian en levant la main.

Les enfants levèrent la main tous sans exception. Face à cette unanimité, Kimi soupira tout en souriant.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné. Tu acceptes d'être mon professeur, soumit Kimi à Sebastian.

-Bien sûr ! Comme ça le soir tu pourras leur raconter mes histoires en allemand, reprit Sebastian.

-Oui, je pourrais.

Ils se sourirent puis reprirent leurs activités, Kimi son cheval à crinière bleue et rose et Sebastian, ses additions et écritures.

Kimi prit tout de même un moment pour, à nouveau, regarder Sebastian. Il sourit. Oh, Sebastian ferait un bon professeur de langue pour lui, il en était certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux ! Cela m'avait manqué


	58. Notre problème - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42, 45, 50, 51 et 52

Cela faisait une semaine que Carlos et Lando étaient ensemble. Une semaine douce, sept belles journées sans orage, que ce soit météorologiquement parlant ou dans leur quotidien.

Tout se passait bien. Carlos était très tactile, Lando aussi même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir ou de frissonner dès que Carlos lui prenait la main ou l'embrassait, ils restaient parfois des heures côte à côte sur la terrasse ou dans le canapé. Comme un jeune couple, en somme.

Toutefois, il y avait un mais. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, Lando avait délaissé sa chambre pour dormir dans celle de Carlos. Partager un lit ne représentait pas une nouveauté pour eux, néanmoins cela était différent maintenant qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié pour les définir. Carlos aurait bien aimé qu'ils fassent parfois autre chose que dormir mais Lando, s'il le désirait aussi, n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas.

Il fallait être honnête, vingt ans et demi de célibat... Cela laissait des traces. Un manque de confiance en soi et surtout des habitudes. À toujours prendre du plaisir seul, on a peur de le partager ou de se laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre, quand bien même ce dernier serait votre petit ami que vous aimez et qui vous aime. Mais ça, Lando n'arrivait pas à le verbaliser.

Carlos se montrait patient - même s'il commençait à en avoir marre après déjà trois mois d'abstinence -, ne voulant pas brusquer Lando au risque d'empirer son problème, sauf que cela était du coup devenu son problème à lui aussi. Il n'était pas un accro au sexe mais cela était étrange pour ne pas dire dérangeant, qu'après une semaine en couple passée juste tous les deux, ils n'avaient toujours aucune sexualité.

Peut-être que le soir, la nuit ne représentait pas le moment propice pour Lando, s'était dit Carlos. Alors il tenta, la journée, de faire comprendre à Lando que les câlins d'adolescents, ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup. Lando botta en touche à l'oral, puis dans les bras de Carlos sur le canapé dans le courant de l'après-midi, se laissa un peu plus toucher que d'habitude.

Mais quand la main de Carlos se glissa dans son short, Lando recula aussitôt. C'était mortellement gênant, Lando rougit alors que Carlos se mordit les lèvres en regardant au loin dans le jardin.

-Lando, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche, demanda Carlos après avoir rassemblé tout son calme.

-Hum, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, bredouilla Lando, c'est juste que...

Carlos attendit la fin de la phrase de Lando. Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps, finit par soupirer.

-Si tu n'as pas de désir pour moi, dis-le franchement, souffla Carlos à regret.

-Non j'en ai, s'empressa d'assurer Lando, j'en ai je t'assure ! Le truc c'est que, je ne crois pas aimer qu'on me touche du tout et en particulier... là où tu voulais le faire.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais sensible au toucher, mais pour le "là" tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne me laisses pas essayer.

Lando eut l'air subitement très nerveux. Il frotta ses cuisses et genoux, en glissant ses mains firent remonter puis redescendre son short à plusieurs reprises.

-En fait, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête, dit Lando. J'ai déjà eu un copain, enfin on n'est pas vraiment sorti ensemble c'était plutôt du flirt et on a fait quelques trucs... les préliminaires, tu vois, mais j'ai détesté ça. Qu'il me touche, je veux dire.

Carlos fixa Lando avec un peu de surprise. Ce premier copain, ou premier flirt plutôt, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Lando avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, Carlos n'y voyait aucun problème, mais celui-ci ayant un lien avec le leur (de problème), il aurait voulu que Lando lui en parle.

-D'accord... Peut-être qu'il ne s'y prenait pas comme il le fallait ou que tu n'en avais pas envie, supposa Carlos.

-Rien de tout ça, c'est de moi que venait le problème, avoua Lando en soupirant. J'ai du mal avec les contacts physiques intimes, c'est tout.

Lando fit cogner ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, leva doucement les yeux vers Carlos.

-Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu personne.

-Oui mieux, répondit Carlos en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Tu aurais pu me le dire au début, ça m'aurait empêché de gamberger. J'avais fini par croire que tu ne me désirais pas ou que tu étais asexuel !

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Lando dans un rire encore quelque peu nerveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre... Par contre cela n'empêche pas que moi, je te touche ?

Le regard de Lando ne trompa pas Carlos sur ses envies. Il se sentit naïf d'avoir pu penser un seul instant que Lando ne le désirait pas. Très naïf.

Carlos sourit. Être avec un garçon représentait déjà une nouveauté pour lui alors, il n'était pas contre essayer une autre forme de sexualité.


	59. Mélancolie - Kevin et Nico (en confinement sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27, 36 et 49

Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment sur l'île. Les journées paraissaient interminables, le soleil était un paresseux du repos et chauffait le sable et la végétation sans jamais faiblir. La température restait supportable, le taux d'humidité constant et jusqu'ici, aucun orage n'était venu modifier cette impression d'être ailleurs ou dans un autre monde.

Kevin et Nico étaient toujours seuls sur l'île. Eux qui s'attendaient à voir débarquer des milliardaires en jet privé - il y avait un petit aérodrome de l'autre côté de la l'île, pas loin de la villa de Kevin - ou en bateau, n'eurent pas l'occasion d'avoir cette distraction passagère. Personne n'était venu.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient là et en toute honnêteté, ils commençaient l'un comme l'autre à avoir la sensation d'être des naufragés perdus sur leur rocher. L'île possédait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, leurs villas étaient climatisées et confortables, la nourriture ne manquait pas que ce soit dans les réserves ou dans la nature, mais Kevin et Nico se retrouvaient confrontés à une solitude inédite. Une solitude qui en temps normal leur convenait - taciturnes, surtout Nico - pourtant ici, la côtoyer revenait à se retrouver avec soi-même et uniquement avec soi-même, c'est à dire sans la civilisation autour de soi.

C'est ce qui avait fait que progressivement les provocations, les insultes, les mots acérés, tous avaient disparus ou presque, il n'en restait que des bribes que Kevin et Nico s'échangeaient avec un coup dans le nez ou pour une absurde histoire de partage de noix de coco. Ils ne diraient pas bien s'entendre mais au moins, leur relation été devenue saine ; et ce n'était pas gagné d'où ils partaient.

Un soir, Nico s'assit sur le sable bouteille de vodka en main et se mit à fixer l'horizon. Il imaginait la terre, voyait son Allemagne natale, son chez soi, sa famille, ses amis, Zeus, les circuits. Sa vie "d'avant". Il ne doutait pas qu'elle reprenne d'ici peu mais se demandait quand, et si oui ou non il reviendrait un jour en formule 1.

-Mélancolique, demanda une voix non loin de lui.

Nico ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard vers Kevin. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir débarquer, c'était dans ses habitudes et de toute façon, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

-On dirait, répondit Nico en levant sa bouteille. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. T'étais passé où ?

-Je me suis levé tôt pour faire le ménage, dit Kevin en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai dormi une partie de l'après-midi et ai dîné tard... Tu partages ?

Nico tendit sa bouteille à Kevin, qui s'en empara et en porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

-Tu as bu tout ça ce soir, interrogea Kevin en voyant la bouteille à moitié vide.

-Peut-être, soupira Nico, cela te pose un problème ?

-Aucun.

Kevin en but une lampée puis une seconde tandis que Nico contemplait la lune, bras enroulés et mâchoire appuyée sur les genoux.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne disent mot. Parfois Nico reprenait la bouteille le temps d'une gorgée, la rendait ensuite à Kevin qui en buvait systématiquement d'autres. C'est ainsi que la bouteille finit par être vide, Kevin en ayant bu la dernière goutte.

-S'il te plait, dit Nico main tendue en se tournant vers Kevin.

-Y'en a plus, répondit Kevin en faisant un sourire grimaçant.

Nico grogna. Kevin planta la bouteille vide dans le sable, se mit comme Nico à fixer la lune. Elle était particulièrement belle ce soir, pas encore pleine mais elle éclairait la plage si bien, que les lampions de la terrasse n'auraient pas été nécessaires.

À un moment, Nico se tourna vers Kevin. Il se dit en l'observant, que sa barbe avait sacrément poussée depuis son arrivée et que peut-être, il pourrait cesser de se raser quotidiennement et devenir barbu lui aussi.

Sans qu'il ne saisisse le mouvement de Kevin, Nico se retrouva avec ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, demanda Nico décontenancé en fixant Kevin avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est toi qui regardait ma bouche, riposta Kevin sourcils froncés.

-Mais non, ta barbe idiot ! Pourquoi j'aurai voulu...

Nico leva une main pour se frotter la bouche mais se ravisa à la pensée qu'un baiser n'était pas bien différent des échanges de bouteilles ou de verres qu'ils pratiquaient au cours de leurs soirées alcoolisées.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, sourcils froncés.

-Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment désespéré pour envisager avoir envie de t'embrasser, finit par dire Nico en quittant le regard de Kevin pour la lune.

Kevin renifla puis sourit. Percevant son changement d'humeur, Nico lui jeta une brève œillade.

-Quoi, tu penses que je me fourvoie, grommela Nico.

-Peut-être, souffla Kevin, mais je pensais surtout que ce baiser avait mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses de ta mélancolie.

Nico ricana, secoua la tête en se lançant en arrière, les bras tendus et les mains dans le sable.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus être mélancolique, nota Nico. Histoire d'éviter de me retrouver une nouvelle fois avec ta bouche contre la mienne.

-Tu oserais dire que j'embrasse mal, tiqua Kevin.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier la question mais je ne veux pas le savoir !

Face à la moue dubitative de Kevin, Nico sourit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Kevin répliqua, souriant lui aussi, d'un poing initialement destiné aux côtes de Nico mais que d'un mouvement Nico transforma en un effleurement sur son bras.

-Allez, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, soupira Nico en se levant.

-Tu m'invites, demanda Kevin, je suis mort.

-Non, remue-toi jusqu'à ta villa !

Nico se pencha pour ramasser l'épave de ce qui était il y a encore deux heures, une bouteille de vodka pleine.

-Je squatte ta terrasse dans ce cas, dit Kevin en se levant péniblement.

-Comme tu veux. Gute Nacht !

Nico, dont l'humeur était plus joyeuse qu'en début de soirée, rentra chez lui avec son cadavre de bouteille. Quant à Kevin, il se traîna jusqu'à la terrasse où il s'installa sur le canapé d'extérieur, un banc en bois recouvert de coussins gris foncé. Demain, la mélancolie aurait quitté Nico alors que Kevin, aurait lui gagné un mal de dos dû à la position contorsionnée prise durant la nuit.


	60. Réflexion sentimentale - Esteban et Lance (en confinement)

Lance avait toujours bien aimé Esteban. Ils avaient beau venir de milieux totalement différents, Lance étant d'une famille aisée et Esteban de la classe ouvrière, pourtant ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Ils se ressemblaient, que ce soit dans le caractère ou même dans leurs goûts et cela constituait la base de leur amitié. 

Lance avait toujours trouvé qu'Esteban allait bien dans son monde - la haute société. Esteban aimait ça, le monde dans lequel était né Lance, la richesse, le mondain, les gens d'importance. Comme un poisson dans l'eau emmené par Lance, Esteban avait intégré cet univers à l'opposé de son natif ; et Lance aimait qu'Esteban en soi.

Mais la frontière, les origines, ne s'oubliaient jamais. Ce monde d'or et de dollars n'était pas celui d'Esteban, pas son natal, les autres verraient toujours sur lui d'imaginaires traces de cambouis d'un fils de garagistes et le physique d'un "persona non grata". Esteban le savait mais l'ignorait quant à Lance, il s'en fichait la plupart du temps. 

Parce que, ce n'était pas vraiment une simple amitié qui les liait. Très jeune il y eut du tactile, des baisers et des caresses, puis plus et encore plus, une sexualité que Lance définissait comme "non sexuelle" car ils la pratiquaient en tant qu'amis. Ils voyait ça, avec Esteban, comme un plaisir individuel qu'ils prenaient ensemble, à partager comme ils partageraient une console de jeu ou une glace. Pas de sensualité ni d'amour, juste du mécanique et du plaisir à prendre quand l'envie se faisait sentir.

Du moins, c'était le principe. Esteban avait des eu des copines, des liaisons avec d'autres hommes mais Lance, de son côté, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'autres amants ou amantes. Il y avait eu Kimberley, qui était restée sa petite amie durant deux ans, deux ou trois courts one shot masculin durant des soirées, mais cela s'arrêtait là. En fait, la personne avec qui il avait eu le plus de relations, que ce soit en quantité ou sur la durée, c'était Esteban et étrangement cela lui convenait, même si ce n'était entre eux qu'un arrangement sans sentiments.

-Lance, si tu continues à réfléchir comme ça tu vas te cramer le cerveau.

La voix amusée d'Esteban sortit Lance de sa rêverie. Ils étaient dehors, sur des transats au bord de la piscine où ils profitaient du soleil et de la chaleur pour bronzer.

Lance se frotta les tempes puis les yeux, remit ses lunettes de soleil qui plus tôt avaient été délaissées.

-C'est ce sun, qui va me cramer les yeux, répliqua Lance après s'être raclé la gorge.

-À quoi tu pensais, demanda Esteban qui avait esquissé un sourire au mot d'anglais glissé par Lance dans sa phrase en français.

-Bof, à rien d'important.

-Ne prétends pas que ce n'était rien d'important, tu pensais tellement fort que tes oreilles fumaient. Réfléchir autant, ajouta Esteban taquin, ce n'est pas bon pour un idiot comme toi tu le sais bien.

-Va te faire mettre, Este.

-Par toi, avec plaisir ?

Lance leva les yeux au ciel - ce qu'Esteban ne put pas voir à cause des branches de ses lunettes -, soupirant copieusement.

-Allez dis-moi à quoi tu pensais, insista Esteban en lançant sa main sur le ventre de Lance. Ça m'intéresse.

-Hum, grogna Lance alors que les doigts d'Esteban dessinaient des formes sur son abdomen, je me disais que c'était avec toi que j'avais le plus couché.

-C'est certainement le cas pour moi aussi - bien qu'avec Alice... Et ça te fait quoi, de penser ça ?

-... Rien, je me faisais juste la remarque que c'était bien comme ça.

-D'accord... Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, hum ?

-Non mais ça va pas, rit Lance. T'es un peu comme un frère, je ne pourrais certainement pas tomber en amour pour mon frère !

-On couche bien ensemble, alors pourquoi pas avoir des sentiments ?

Lance tourna la tête vers Esteban en même temps que ce dernier tournait la sienne vers lui. Leurs regards se trouvèrent derrière les verres fumés de leurs lunettes, Lance cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour assimiler ce qu'Esteban venait de suggérer.

-Non, reprit Lance en replaçant l'arrière de son crâne sur le tissu tendu de son transat, ça serait trop bizarre ! Je t'aime bien, c'est tout. Et toi, tu n'es pas tombé en amour pour moi rassure-moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non...

Esteban se leva de son transat, vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur le ventre de Lance.

-Je t'adore et j'adore ton corps aussi, murmura Esteban en se penchant pour embrasser Lance.

Par habitude, Lance cala ses bras dans le dos d'Esteban et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. Esteban serra doucement le visage de Lance entre ses mains, fit durer leur baiser jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque.

Esteban retourna ensuite sur son transat d'où il adressa un grand sourire à Lance, qui lui répondit d'un sourire tout aussi expressif.

D'accord, c'est vrai, leur relation était un peu bizarre ; mais c'était très bien comme ça.


	61. Les bienfaits de la vieillesse - Carlos et Lando (en confinement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42, 45, 50, 51, 52 et 58

Carlos fut réveillé par un cri. Un cri effrayant, strident, effroyable, alarmiste ; un cri poussé par Lando. Carlos se leva plus vite qu'il ne se fut jamais levé, l'adrénaline déferla dans ses veines alors qu'il se saisit du premier objet lourd que sa vue avait débusqué et Carlos quitta la chambre en courant.

Le cri provenait de la salle de bain Carlos en était persuadé, il traversa le couloir si rapidement que ses pieds nus ne sentirent pas le froid du carrelage. Lando s'était-il blessé ? Quelqu'un s'était-il introduit chez lui ? Avait-il fait du mal à Lando ?

La porte de la salle de bain était close. Carlos essaya d'ouvrir, elle restait verrouillée, Carlos toqua énergiquement en se préparant au pire.

-Lando, Lando ça va, s'écria Carlos.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'une longue plainte aiguë. Son sang se glaça.

-Lando ouvre ! Ouvre ou je défonce la porte !

Le bruit de la clé se tournant dans la serrure résonna, l'instant suivant la porte s'entrouvrit et Carlos s'engagea dans la salle de bain tenant des deux mains sa lampe ancienne aux affreux frous-frous rouges et jaunes.

À l'intérieur, Carlos ne vit que Lando. Lando en pyjama, les larmes aux yeux mais le corps entier, pas le moindre assaillant ou la moindre goutte de sang ici ou là.

-Oh Carlos, pleurnicha Lando, c'est horrible !

-Qu'est ce qui est horrible, se hâta de demander Carlos, pourquoi as-tu crié ?

-Là, s'exclama Lando en montrant sa tête, regarde !

-Quoi, tu t'es cogné, supposa Carlos en abandonnant son affreuse et lourde lampe sur le sol.

-Non, non regarde ! Tu ne le vois pas !? Un cheveu blanc ! Mon dieu Carlos un cheveu blanc !

Carlos, qui était en train d'approcher ses mains de la tête de Lando pour procéder à un examen de son état de santé, se stoppa. Quoi ? Un cheveu blanc ?

-Pardon, souffla Carlos.

-Oui, j'ai un cheveu blanc, couina Lando en se tirant la peau du visage. Vingt ans et je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs ! Bientôt j'aurai des cernes et des poches et des rides ! Oh mon dieu !

-Attends, ce cri qui aurait réveillé les morts, c'était pour un simple cheveu blanc, s'étouffa Carlos.

-Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre ?! Oh Carlos, maintenant tu ne voudras plus de moi n'est ce pas ?! Qui voudrait d'un garçon - non, d'un vieillard ! - de vingt ans avec des cheveux blancs !

Carlos se frappa le front en fermant les yeux. Lando était parfois extravagant ou buté, parfois capricieux ou tellement fils à papa mais là, là il avait fait très fort.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi hein c'est ça, gémit Lando.

-Que tu ais un ou plusieurs cheveux blancs ne change rien, dit Carlos. Mais crier comme une chanteuse d'opérette pour ça à sept heures du matin... Je pourrais me poser la question !

-Pardon mais avoir un cheveu blanc, à vingt ans et avant toi en plus alors que nous avons cinq ans d'écart ! C'est trau-ma-ti-sant.

Lando soupira puis se laissa tomber dans les bras de Carlos, qui ne put que le serrer contre lui.

-Si ça se trouve je suis aussi devenu impuissant, clama Lando horrifié en s'éloignant de Carlos, je n'avais pas d'érection ce matin ni le précédent !

-Là tu en fais trop, répondit Carlos désormais mi-amusé mi-exaspéré du comportement de Lando. Deux matins de suite, ce n'est pas grave !

-Tu es sûr ?!

-Oui...

Carlos tendit une main vers Lando, effleura sa tempe avant de caresser ses cheveux dans la zone où se trouvait le responsable de son réveil extrême.

-On ne le voit même pas et je t'aime encore malgré lui, souffla Carlos avec un sourire tendre.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne le voit pas ?

-Oui, certain, tes cheveux sont plutôt clairs il passe inaperçu - chez moi, ça se verrait plus. Quant à ta crainte d'impuissance... laisse-moi te prouver que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Heu... sous la douche alors ?

-Sous la douche, approuva Carlos.

Lentement, Carlos retira ses vêtements avant d'ôter le tee-shirt puis le boxer de Lando, avec une sensualité qui émoustilla l'esprit et surtout le corps de Lando - pas besoin d'attendre d'être sous la douche pour s'assurer que non, il n'était pas devenu impuissant.

Finalement, ce cheveux blanc découvert au petit matin dans un cri strident, aura été une bonne chose pour leur vie de couple (même si Lando allait encore être obsédé par lui durant des jours).


	62. Chewing-gum - Esteban et Lance (en confinement)

S'il y avait une chose qu'Esteban détestait chez Lance, c'était sa manie de mâcher continuellement du chewing-gum. Des heures durant, le canadien mâchouillait de la gomme, parfum pêche ou fraise ou fruits exotiques, sans jamais paraître las de ces goûts chimiquement trafiqués. Lance en avait toujours un paquet ou deux en poche, il en prenait à tout moment de la journée, le matin ou l'après-midi ou le soir, devant la télé ou en faisant du sport ou sous la douche - et il avait même testé le "café-chewing-gum", comme pratiqué par leur rival finlandais de chez Mercedes.

Parfois, Lance tenait une demi-journée sans mâcher de gomme. Esteban était alors ravi, il ne l'entendait pas mastiquer et ça, oui, c'était jouissif. Parce qu'en plus d'être accro à la gomme, Lance mâchait généralement bouche ouverte et bon dieu, que cela pouvait être agaçant. Cela leur avait déjà valu quelques accrochages verbaux, Esteban ne se gênant pas pour dire à quel point "il était exaspéré" par son masticage intensif et non discret, ce à quoi Lance répliqua un "tu es aussi bruyant que moi à ne jamais te taire de la journée" qui vexa Esteban comme un gamin.

Quand Esteban boudait trop longtemps - c'est-à-dire plus d'une demi journée - Lance consentait à réduire sa consommation de chewing-gum ou à opter pour une mastication plus discrète. Esteban revenait alors vers lui et leur relation redevenait calme.

Ce soir, ils regardaient un film, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Un film d'espionnage, leur dada à tous les deux et celui diffusé ce soir était de bonne facture, avec un bon suspense et des personnages réalistes. Esteban et Lance se trouvaient côte à côte, leurs épaules et bras collés tout comme leurs genoux - et bien sûr Lance avait un chewing-gum en bouche.

-Tu sais que ça ne fait vraiment pas distingué de mâcher ainsi du chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, soumit Esteban.

Cet argument, il l'avait déjà utilisé. Lance était fils de bonne famille après tout, et dieu sait que cette façon nonchalante de mastiquer de la gomme bouche bée pouvait faire vulgaire.

-Hum, m'en fous, souffla Lance en haussant les épaules.

Lance se décala légèrement vers l'extérieur du canapé, laissa son corps tomber jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve sur les genoux d'Esteban.

Si Esteban aimait leur proximité, quand Lance avait l'une de ses foutues gomme au goût chimique en bouche, Esteban se retrouvait avec les mouvements de sa mâchoire remuante contre sa cuisse. Ce qui était fortement désagréable.

Esteban tint deux ou peut-être trois minutes avant de s'emparer de la télécommande et d'appuyer sur pause.

-Hééé, je regarde, couina Lance en frappant le genoux d'Esteban.

Esteban leva la cuisse, incitant Lance à se redresser. Lance s'exécuta en soupirant, se tourna vers lui avec un regard menaçant mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'Esteban lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main et de l'autre vint attraper sa gomme à la pêche - qui n'avait plus vraiment de goût - pour la retirer de sa bouche.

-Este-

Lance ne put râler ce qu'il comptait dire, sa parole se transforma en gémissement quand Esteban l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Si tu continues à mâcher ce truc on ne fait pas de jeux ce soir, menaça doucement Esteban après leur baiser en fixant Lance dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, par jeux Esteban entendait jeux sexuels - Lance déglutit face à la détermination présente dans son regard. Esteban mit ses doigts tenant la gomme mâchée dans le champ de vision de Lance, Lance les regarda avant de revenir aux yeux noirs d'Esteban.

-Heu, ouais, de toute façon il n'avait plus de goût, dit Lance en détournant le regard.

Esteban sourit, satisfait, se débarrassa de la gomme dans un mouchoir avec lequel il se frotta les doigts au passage.

-Mais, commença Lance d'une voix timide, on peut voir la fin du film avant...?

-Bien sûr, approuva Esteban en remettant le film en marche.

Alors que Lance se réinstallait, le sourire d'Esteban persistait. Ses oreilles ne chauffaient plus d'entendre la perpétuelle mastication de Lance et cela devrait durer jusqu'à demain. Car s'il n'avait pas réussi à faire passer à Lance sa manie de mâchouiller du chewing-gum, il était au moins parvenu à ce qu'il délaisse ses gommes adorées durant le sexe - parce que oui, auparavant même en baisant, Lance était capable de garder l'une ou l'autre de ses gommes en bouche, mais cette époque était (fort heureusement) révolue.


	63. L'hiver de mai, bataille de boules de neige - Valtteri et Pierre

Ce n'est pas parce que dans le sud de l'Europe il faisait près de 30°, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire 0° et neiger en Finlande.

De la neige en mai, cela arrivait encore bien que plus rarement que dans le passé. Avant, au temps ou les vieillards et les vieillardes de maintenant étaient de jeunes et fringants jeunes gens, la neige avait l'habitude de s'inviter tous les ans en ce joli mois de mai. Un jour, ou deux, ou trois ou une semaine, avant on voyait chaque année tomber les flocons de mai.

Cet "hiver de mai", Valtteri l'avait déjà vécu mais il y a très longtemps. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'avait pas été dans son pays natal sur une longue durée à cette période de l'année, peut-être vingt ans ou pas loin, quand il était encore pilote de karting. Par la suite, que ce soit lorsqu'il évoluait au niveau international ou en monoplace puis en formule un, il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de rentrer au pays pour voir l'hiver de mai. Mais cette année, il était là, dans sa maison au bord du lac, dans la forêt de Nastola.

Valtteri chaussa ses après-skis, enfila une doudoune et mit un bonnet pour sortir. Les flocons tombaient en silence, la nature était paisible, le lac endormi. La neige s'enfonçait sous ses pas dans un discret couinement, Valtteri s'avança dans la forêt où la terre était recouverte d'une belle couche blanche.

Sa Finlande, il l'aimait. Valtteri aimait son pays, profondément, là étaient ses racines, ses attaches. La forêt, les lacs, l'hiver froid et enneigé et ses aurores boréales, les étés aux journées interminables et aux soirées passées à flâner au bord du lac. De là, de cette nature, venait le sisu, cette énergie et philosophie qui apportait courage, bonheur et réussite à tout un peuple et en lequel chaque finlandais avait foi.

Valtteri partit dans la forêt, suivit le chemin enneigé. Autour de lui les arbres, épicéas et bouleaux, eux aussi recouverts d'une couche blanche et dont parfois, un amas de neige tombait de l'une ou l'autre branche. Valtteri marcha un moment, croisant un lièvre ainsi que quelques oiseaux.

Il se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté du lac. D'ici, il pouvait voir sa maison et son ponton, la maison voisine qui se trouvait plus loin après une partie de forêt ; c'était tranquille, en silence la neige s'évanouissait sur le lac tandis qu'un vol de canards remplissait le ciel de caquètements.

-C'est tellement beau, souffla une voix masculine non loin de Valtteri.

La surprise passée, Valtteri fronça les sourcils puis se retourna. Cette voix, il la connaissait, il la reconnaissait, c'était celle de Pierre - une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ici.

-Salut, dit Pierre avec un grand sourire en s'avançant vers lui.

-Salut, répondit Valtteri. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-J'ai été discret, répliqua Pierre sur le ton de la plaisanterie. T'ai-je fait peur ?

-Non, je suis juste surpris de te voir ici ! Tu n'étais pas à Dubaï ?

-J'étais. Les gratte-ciels, la chaleur, le luxe, j'en avais marre.

Pierre, désormais juste à la gauche de Valtteri, planta son regard dans celui du finlandais.

-Je préfère être ici, reprit Pierre avec un nouveau sourire si chaud qu'il ferait fondre la neige. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce coin de la Finlande, ça me plait beaucoup. Cette nature à perte de vue, puis il y a le sauna, la cuisine... les finlandais, aussi. Vous savez être chaleureux, quand on vous connaît. Sans oublier cette neige, en plein mois de mai !

Pierre se baissa, plongea ses mains dans la neige fraîche. Valtteri le regarda en ramasser, ensuite Pierre se redressa tenant dans ses doigts rougis une belle boule de neige.

-C'est génial, murmura Pierre les yeux pétillants. En plaine en France, on ne voit déjà plus beaucoup de neige, alors au printemps ! Je me sens un peu comme un enfant à noël. C'est fréquent, cette neige de mai ?

-Du temps de mes parents ou grands-parents c'était presque tous les ans, répondit Valtteri, mais c'est de moins en moins fréquent.

-Le réchauffement climatique, soumit Pierre en hochant la tête sans quitter sa boule des yeux.

-Oui.

Pierre releva les yeux vers ceux de Valtteri. Le petit sourire coquin qui se dessina sur le visage de Pierre, alors qu'il soupesait sa boule, alerta Valtteri qui recula d'un pas.

-N'y pense même pas, menaça Valtteri.

-Trop tard, susurra Pierre.

Valtteri tenta d'esquiver la boule que Pierre lui lança, mais à cette distance il ne put que la dévier à son épaule. Un peu de neige fraîche parvint à son visage, Valtteri frissonna alors que Pierre était déjà en train de fabriquer une nouvelle munition. Aussitôt Valtteri bondit vers le côté, plongea le haut du corps pour former une boule grossière.

-Crois-moi tu vas le regretter, dit Valtteri sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

-Je suis là pour ça, s'exclama joyeusement Pierre en lançant sa deuxième boule que Valtteri parvint à éviter.

Valtteri balança la sienne presque simultanément, Pierre la reçue à la poitrine. La neige colla sur son anorak, ils commencèrent chacun à former deux boules, une dans chaque main. Valtteri ayant fini en premier, Pierre partit en courant, Valtteri à sa poursuite. La distance entre eux étant encore faible, Valtteri tira sa première boule qui atteignit les fesses de Pierre - qui frissonna quand le froid de la neige heurta et infiltra son jean - puis Pierre se retourna et tira ses deux boules consécutivement. Valtteri évita la première en se baissant mais reçu la seconde sur son bonnet, la neige tomba sur ses épaules alors qu'il envoya si vite et fort sa dernière munition, que Pierre n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se la prit en plein visage.

Pierre gémit en balayant la neige qui serait sinon volontiers restée sur son visage, à nouveau quand des miettes tombèrent dans son cou dépourvu d'écharpe.

-Je t'avais prévenu, souffla Valtteri en s'arrêtant face à Pierre.

-Elle est sacrément froide, frissonna Pierre non sans amusement tout en enfonçant ses mains dans le col de son pull pour enlever les quelques amas de flocons baladeurs. Mais elle a bon goût !

-Qualité finlandaise, plaisanta Valtteri.

Quand Pierre eut fini de se désenneiger, ils s'observèrent et conclurent tous deux que le match était terminé.

-Je t'offre un café pour te réchauffer, proposa Valtteri.

-Avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction de la maison en Valtteri de l'autre côté du lac, où ils boiraient un bon café serré accompagné de biscuits à l'avoine, assis dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée. Une bataille de boules de neige durant l'hiver de mai, c'était quelque chose que Valtteri n'avait pas fait depuis très, très longtemps et cela ranima en lui de joyeux souvenirs, qu'il partagea avec Pierre pendant qu'ils se réchauffaient autour de l'âtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgique de la neige, et tant amoureux de la Finlande <3


	64. Monsieur bricolage - Kevin et Nico (en vacances sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27, 36, 49 et 59

-Tu bricoles, toi ?

Kevin avait dit cela avec l'arrogance que Nico lui connaissait si bien.

-Oui je bricole, moi.

Nico savait se servir de ses mains. Ni voyez là aucune allusion sexuelle, non, nous parlons bien ici d'une douance pour le bricolage.

Tournevis et marteau, perceuse visseuse, clé à molette, pince, ponceuse, scie électrique et scie circulaire, meuleuse et même burineur. Nico connaissait tous ces outils, il les maîtrisait, du plus simple au plus complexe. Il savait réparer, monter, démonter, bidouiller, restaurer, fabriquer - et même manier les engins de chantier. En somme, si Nico n'avait pas réussi dans le pilotage, il aurait pu se lancer dans l'un ou l'autre corps de métier du bâtiment sans aucun problème.

Depuis son arrivée sur l'île il y a plus de deux mois, Nico avait déjà pu exercer ses talents manuels à plusieurs reprises. Réparation de la porte du placard de la salle de bain, un peu de plomberie, le refixage d'une latte de bois de la terrasse et il avait même fais l'élagage de quelques arbres qui lui bouchait la vue (sur la villa de Kevin, il aimait bien épier son meilleur ennemi le soir histoire de voir s'il veillait tard, mais ça Kevin ne le savait évidemment pas).

Mais revenons à nos moutons (pardon, à Kevin et Nico désormais en vacances et non plus en confinement sur leur île). Alors qu'ils étaient, comme souvent en fin de journée sur la terrasse de Nico, Kevin s'était mis à parler des dysfonctionnements et autres problèmes rencontrés dans sa villa - ce à quoi Nico avait répondu savoir s'y prendre aussi bien avec des outils qu'avec un volant entre ses mains.

-Ou plutôt j'aidai mon père sur ses chantiers, reprit Nico, car n'étant pas d'une famille friquée comme toi ?

-Pas tant friquée que ça, assura Kevin. Et n'oublies pas que mon père était et est toujours pilote professionnel. Cela se respecte.

-Humm, c'est vrai, approuva Nico dans un hochement de tête. Bon, qu'est ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? Bricolage, plomberie, électricité ?

Kevin lui énuméra tout ce qui était défectueux ou qui nécessitait une réparation. Il y avait la table du salon bringuebalante, la plomberie fainéante de la salle de bain, la poignée de la porte des toilettes qui se bloquait (au début qu'il était là Kevin s'était retrouvé enfermé un matin, il raconta avoir dû passer par la fenêtre pour ensuite rouvrir la porte de l'extérieur) ainsi que le volet de la chambre qui n'était plus d'équerre. 

-Et tu n'as rien pu réparer de tout ça, dit Nico dans un rire mesquin.

-Si j'ai trouvé des solutions pour la table ou la plomberie, insista Kevin, et pour les toilettes je ne ferme plus la porte mais ce n'est pas parfait et vu le prix que je loue cette villa franchement, il ne devrait pas avoir tous ces problèmes...

-Si tu as les outils basiques ce soir ça peut être réglé, soumit Nico en s'étirant.

Ils échangèrent un regard convenu. Nico alla passer un marcel blanc puis suivit Kevin jusqu'à sa villa.

En réalité c'était la première fois que Nico allait chez Kevin. D'habitude c'était toujours Kevin qui venait sur sa plage ou chez lui. En passant par la plage, le trajet entre les deux maisons durait à peine plus de cinq minutes et sans doute était-il plus court en coupant par l'intérieur de l'île. La villa de Kevin ressemblait à celle de Nico, peut-être était-elle un peu plus petite ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle laissait à Nico.

Kevin et Nico allèrent directement dans le cellier à la recherche des outils. Ils trouvèrent de quoi faire le bonheur de Nico qui aussitôt, se mit au travail.

Kevin regarda Nico travailler. L'ancien pilote Renault faisait montre d'une dextérité, d'une rapidité et d'une précision qui laissa Kevin admiratif (même s'il ne l'admettrait pas). Nico enchaîna les chantiers si bien qu'en à peine une heure, il eut finit de remettre en état de marche tout ce qui nécessitait de l'être.

Kevin alla à la salle de bain chercher une serviette pour Nico. Avec la chaleur, même sans avoir fait d'efforts trop extrêmes, Nico avait pas mal transpiré.

Au retour de Kevin sur la terrasse, Nico se trouvait être torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient entre la mezzanine et les branches des palmiers.

-Bon travail Monsieur bricolage, dit Kevin en gonflant le torse pour cacher le petit pincement ressentit en voyant Nico dans une posture si virile et sexy, merci.

-Tu me feras la cuisine pour me remercier, répondit Nico en prenant la serviette pour ensuite s'essuyer, ou tu me suceras les boules, au choix.

Kevin rit. Celle-là, ça faisait un moment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait ressortie.

-Ça me suivra toute ma vie hein, soupira Kevin dans une interrogation.

-Fallait y réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ta jolie bouche, chéri.

Le torse à peu près sec, Nico remit son haut.

-Quand tu veux, souffla Kevin.

-Le repas, supposa Nico en descendant la première marche de la terrasse.

-Non, contredit Kevin en faisant un pas vers Nico.

Kevin planta son regard dans celui de Nico - l'allemand une marche plus bas, ils faisaient la même taille - puis fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Ils étaient proches, vraiment proches, leurs souffles se mêlaient dans le faible espace les séparant et il n'y avait plus que l'infime entre leurs bouches.

-Je suis sérieux, poursuivit Kevin.

-... Non, je ne crois pas, susurra Nico après quelques secondes.

Nico se recula, sourit en laissant ses pieds et ses tongs tomber dans le sable, court-circuitant ainsi les deux marches restantes.

-Mais je retiendrai que me voir en sueur après avoir bricoler, t'aura un instant fait défaillir, lança Nico d'une voix suave.

-J'aime les manuels, répliqua Kevin en levant un menton fier.

-Cesse de flirter, supplia Nico avec humour en joignant les mains dans une prière.

En réponse, il obtint un rire de Kevin. Nico s'éloigna de deux pas, se retourna brièvement pour voir Kevin, bras croisés, lui sourire. Nico secoua la tête puis prit le chemin de sa villa, où il prendrait une douche avant un dîner léger prit devant une série.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Ensemble, ou non ?


	65. La robe de Lando - Carlos et Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 12, 14, 20, 26, 29, 31, 34, 41, 42, 45, 50, 51, 52, 58 et 61
> 
> Contient du crossdressing !

Quand Carlos avait vu cette photo de Lando en robe, ça lui avait fait un petit quelque chose. Il s'était senti frémir, aussi bien dans son pantalon que dans son ventre, cette image de Lando vêtu d'une robe rose ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

C'était il y a trois jours. Depuis, Carlos repensait souvent à cette photo, par moment en regardant Lando il l'imaginait portant cette petite robe rose "kawaii", avec des chaussures à talons de même style ainsi qu'un serre-tête avec un joli nœud dans les cheveux (le serre-tête, allez savoir d'où l'idée lui venait). Il en rêvait même et autant vous dire que ces rêves n'avaient rien d'innocent.

Le travestissement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui faisait normalement fantasmer Carlos. Lando avait beau être son premier crush masculin, sa première relation masculine et être mignon, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cette photo Carlos n'avait jamais eu cette envie de le voir avec des vêtements de fille. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu porter des habits féminins, d'un style mignon lui allant comme un gant, Carlos se prenait à (vraiment) fantasmer sur Lando en robe (et talons et nœud dans les cheveux).

Alors en fin d'après-midi, tandis qu'ils flânaient sur la terrasse en discutant, Carlos décida d'aborder le sujet en montrant la photo à Lando.

-Au fait, dit Carlos en glissant doucement son portable sur la table jusqu'à Lando, l'autre jour je suis tombé sur cette photo de toi…

Lando prit le téléphone de Carlos d'une main, rosit en voyant l'image. Il leva timidement les yeux vers Carlos, fit un sourire tordu.

-Oh, s'étonna presque Lando, oui, heu, je suis ridicule n'est ce pas ? On voulait faire un truc marrant mais clairement j'étais ridicule !

Tout en rendant le portable à Carlos, Lando laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Tu as dû bien te marrer, en la voyant, supposa Lando en remuant sur sa chaise.

-Non, je ne me suis pas marré et ne t'ai pas trouvé ridicule non plus, répondit Carlos.

Lando se sentit gêné, rosit encore un peu plus en croisant le regard de Carlos.

-Est-ce que... Comment tu m'as trouvé alors, reformula Lando.

-Très mignon, répondit Carlos en souriant, et je dois t'avouer que depuis que je l'ai vue... j'y repense souvent et en ai même rêvé.

Ce coup-ci Lando rougit carrément, ce sur fit rire Carlos.

-Vr-vraiment, bégaya Lando.

-Oui, avoua Carlos en se frottant la nuque, tu ne m'as pas déplu avec une robe. J'aimerais bien... te voir en vrai avec ?

Alors que Carlos le fixait toujours, Lando se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'assumes plus de sortir avec un garçon c'est ça, dit Lando avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir ne te méprends pas, souffla Carlos en rougissant, je ne veux pas te féminiser ou quoique ce soit, ça serait juste pour une soirée, un jeu de rôle... et si tu veux je peux aussi mettre une robe et des talons !

Lando se mit à imaginer Carlos portant une robe rouge et des talons noirs. Il se pinça les lèvres avant d'avoir un fou rire, dans lequel Carlos ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en s'imaginant lui aussi, en robe et talons.

-Mon dieu tu serais trop ridicule, gémit Lando en se tordant de rire.

-Oui je pense aussi, convint Carlos. Mais s'il te faut ça pour te mettre à l'aise je le ferais !

-Non pitié, sinon crois-moi je ne parviendrais jamais à être sérieux !

-Tu veux bien alors ?

-Oui, par contre la robe c'était une location donc...

-On en trouvera une autre.

Avec un grand sourire, Carlos se pencha vers Lando pour l'embrasser. Lando soupira doucement comme il le faisait toujours quand Carlos l'embrassait, sourit en retrouvant son regard.

-Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dit Lando.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas pour amuser la galerie, rectifia Carlos. Parce que ce jour-là où tu portais cette jolie petite robe rose, je n'étais pas là que je sache, sinon je m'en souviendrais !

-Hum, c'est vrai, j'aime me ridiculiser en public, concéda Lando en hochant la tête de façon exagérée. Mais tu aimes aussi me ridiculiser en public !

-Oui mais là, on ne sera pas en public...

Carlos laissa sa phrase en suspend. Lando se tourna vers lui, ils se regardèrent avec une étincelle dans le regard.

Carlos commanda une robe, des chaussures et un serre-tête avec un gros nœud (le tout dans les tons roses et de style mignon) et deux jours plus tard, tout arriva. Quand la nuit fut tombée, Lando enfila la robe et les chaussures, cala le serre-tête sur sa tête. Dans le miroir, il se trouva ridicule, se moqua de lui-même avant d'aller retrouver Carlos qui lui, ne rit pas du tout en le voyant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vu la fameuse photo hier, comment résister... ? ;)


	66. Les dessins d'Alex (et Claire va me virer) - Alex et George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note concernant le précédent chapitre !  
> On m'a fait remarquer mon erreur quant à l'emploi de turban au lieu de serre-tête (ce qui rendait difficile la compréhension des parties concernées).  
> Cela a été corrigé et je vous invite donc à relire le chapitre 65 (puis à lire celui-ci) :)

Alex aimait dessiner. C'était une occupation, une distraction qu'il avait depuis l'enfance et dont il ne s'était jamais lassé. Les années passant et sa carrière évoluant, évidemment Alex n'avait plus eut que très peu de temps à consacrer à cette discipline mais l'un des avantages du présent confinement était le temps laissé à disposition.

Alex aimait particulièrement dessiner des nus. Hommes ou femmes les deux lui plaisaient, si concernant sa sexualité Alex avait sa préférence pour les femmes (enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il prétendait), pour les dessins il aimait autant les deux modèles. Pas les mêmes courbes, pas la même anatomie selon que son modèle soit homme ou femme, Alex appréciait autant tracer le contours et les détails d'un corps d'homme que ceux d'un corps de femme.

Quand il proposa à George d'être son modèle, Alex ne lui demanda pas immédiatement de poser nu. Pour la première série de dessins, il lui soumit simplement l'idée de se mettre en short et chemisette, dont il laisserait les deux boutons du haut ouverts. George prit la pose, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe repliée qu'une main venait saisir par le genou. Alex fit plusieurs croquis, le premier une base rapide pour s'assurer des proportions suivit d'autres aux coups de crayon plus précis.

Le résultat plut à George. Il connaissait les talents d'Alex en matière de dessin (et il avait déjà fait le modèle pour lui il y a longtemps) et constata qu'il n'avait pas perdu son coup de crayon avec le manque d'exercice. Au contraire même, malgré cette absence d'entraînement durant ces dernières années, Alex paraissait s'être amélioré.

Pour la série de dessins suivante, Alex obtint que George ouvre complètement sa chemise. Ils firent celle-ci au soleil couchant, dans le jardin où George s'assit sur une pierre, légèrement penché vers l'arrière.

Pour la troisième série de dessins, faite au matin suivant dans la chambre d'Alex qui baignait de lumière, George se retrouva en boxer. Allongé dans le lit, sur le dos, les draps couvrants la moitié de son torse. La pose comme le résultat fut diablement érotique et George jura que si sa patronne voyait ça, elle le virerait (mais conserverait sans doute le dessin pour son plaisir personnel).

Pour la quatrième série de dessins, Alex poussa le bouchon plus loin, en demandant cette fois à George de poser nu. George hésita, mais Alex insista en disant qu'il serait comme hier dans le lit, sur le ventre et que les draps couvriraient ses fesses.

-Ça me gêne quand même de poser nu, dit George d'une voix hésitante.

-Oh, soupira Alex, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu nu un paquet de fois ! Allez, ne fais pas ton prude Georgie, tu as un trop beau corps pour le cacher.

Face aux flatteries d'Alex, George céda malgré un léger rougissement. Il se déshabilla - après avoir dit à Alex de regarder ailleurs - et s'installa dans le lit. Alex vint ajuster les plis des draps et ce fut parti pour cette quatrième série de dessins (en les voyant George jura encore que si sa patronne voyait ça, elle rougirait mais le virerait).

Pour la cinquième série de dessins Alex avoua à George - sans concession ni détour - vouloir le dessiner dans le jardin dans une pose où l'on verrait bien son pénis et de préférence en érection. Inutile de dire que le visage de George vira au rouge vif et qu'il refusa.

-Non, dit fermement George. Là, tu vas trop loin !

-Qu'est ce qui te dérange, demanda Alex en grattant sa barbe imaginaire. Encore une fois, je t'ai déjà vu nu et peux donc affirmer que tu as une belle bi-

-Oui mais non, je ne peux pas poser dans le jardin, devant toi la bite à l'air !

-Ce n'est que de l'art, George - et quoi, c'est parce que c'est moi ? Tu as peur de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Alors fais-le.

Alex fixa George avec insistance, dans le plus profond des yeux. George voulait ne pas céder mais en même temps, Alex se montrait tellement persuasif qu'il ne put dire non encore une fois.

-D'abord on en fait une de dos et si ça me convient, je dis bien si ça me convient, on en fera une de face, dit George.

-D'accord, souffla Alex avec un large sourire.

George alla dans la salle de bain se déshabiller avant d'enfiler un peignoir. Au jardin, après qu'Alex se soit installé avec tout son petit matériel, George ôta son peignoir et prit la pose (de dos) qu'Alex lui demanda. La légère brise le fit par moment frissonner et si au début George était très gêné de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire là dehors, rapidement il y prit un certain plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, George remit son peignoir pour aller voir les réalisations d'Alex.

-Dieu si Claire voyait ça, commença George.

-Elle te virerait mais confisquerait les dessins, supposa Alex.

-Exactement, souffla George si bas qu'Alex peina à l'entendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis George retourna à sa place et retira une nouvelle fois son peignoir. En descendant le regard, Alex sourit doucement tandis que George, les joues joliment roses, détourna les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je suis totalement exaucé, susurra Alex en prenant son crayon. Tu n'es peut-être pas si hétéro que ça finalement... ?

-La ferme, répliqua George, c'est la brise.

-La brise donne des érections, s'amusa Alex en commençant à dessiner.

-Quand elle caresse doucement ton corps nu oui, se défendit George. Et je crois que vu le malin plaisir que tu prends à me voir et à me dessiner nu, toi non plus tu n'es pas si hétéro que ça Alex.

Alex se contenta d'un petit rire discret.

Heureusement pour Alex - moins pour son modèle - George réussit à tenir la "pose" durant plus de deux heures, prenant par moment une petite pause pour s'hydrater ou manger une madeleine. Sachant qu'il lui serait difficile de convaincre George de réitérer l'expérience, Alex avait obtenu une longue séance au cours de laquelle il fit un paquet (sans jeu de mots) de dessins.

Et ces dessins, oh oui si Claire les voyait, elle devrait vraiment, vraiment virer George mais ne serait pas en état de le faire - parce que ô mon dieu, qui pourrait réussir à penser à quoique ce soit de cohérent en voyant ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Particulièrement inspiré pour celui-ci... ;)


	67. Le bouquet de roses rouges - Charles et Mick

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, Charles ne vit que du rouge. Du rouge à perte de vue, du rouge de roses rouges, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Charles écarquilla les yeux, devant lui se trouvaient tellement de fleurs, des dizaines et des dizaines, au moins une centaine ou peut-être même deux centaines - Charles n'avait jamais vu un aussi gros bouquet de sa vie.

Ensuite, reprenant ses esprits, Charles vit des pieds. Des pieds en baskets, des baskets blanches et rouges, des chevilles, des mollets serrés dans un leggings bleu marine. Forcément quelqu'un tenait ces fleurs, elles ne seraient pas venues jusqu'ici ou n'auraient pas sonné à sa porte toutes seules.

-Heu oui, bonjour, dit Charles distrait.

-Livraison pour monsieur Charles Leclerc, répondit une voix enrouée que Charles identifia malgré tout comme masculine.

-Oui c'est moi... hum, entrez non, ça sera plus simple... ?

Charles se poussa. Les baskets se frottèrent énergiquement sur le tapis, ensuite les fleurs avancèrent vers lui, le rouge dodelina dans son appartement et Charles le regarda passer.

-Où, demanda la voix enrouée.

-Heu, hésita Charles en se grattant la tête, mettez-les sur la table, dans le salon ?

Charles prit le chemin du salon pour guider l'autre, les baskets blanches et rouges le suivirent. Les roses frétillèrent aux pas de l'homme, bruissèrent en se faisant poser sur la table. Charles restait perdu dans cet océan de fleurs, dans cet océan de rouge - les roses étaient d'une beauté, comme si elles avaient chacunes été choisies une à une et assemblées pour lui et pour lui seul dans ce bouquet.

Charles se rappela que ses roses rouges - combien en avait-il ? - n'étaient pas arrivées là toutes seules.

-Merci, dit Charles toujours un peu distrait en cherchant son portemonnaie afin de donner un pourboire au livreur, mais puis-je savoir de qui viennent-elles ?

-De votre petit ami, peut-être ?

Charles sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Mick. Les baskets blanches et rouges firent un pas sur le côté et Charles put voir le corps, le visage, les yeux bleu-gris et les cheveux dorés de Mick.

-Putain, fut tout ce que Charles parvint à dire en se précipitant sur son petit ami.

Il le serra fort contre lui avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir, dit Mick en caressant le visage de Charles.

-Moi aussi ! Presque trois mois sans te voir, oh c'était affreux, glapit Charles avec un immense sourire en dévorant Mick des yeux.

Il sauta à nouveau au cou de Mick, l'embrassa encore.

-Que penses-tu de ce bouquet, soumit Mick en prenant la main de Charles.

-Sublime, répondit Charles précipité, mais il y en a combien ? Cent, cent cinquante, deux cent ?!

-Cent soixante-deux, pour les quatre-vingt-un jours que j'aurais passé sans toi, et les quatre-vingt-un jours que tu auras passé sans moi.

Charles sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit, juste un gémissement cassé par les émotions. Mick sourit alors que les yeux de Charles devenaient humides, éteignit son petit ami avec amour.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Mick à l'oreille de Charles.

-Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué, parvint à murmurer Charles. C'était vide ici, sans toi.

-Je suis là maintenant.

Mick déposa un baiser sur la joue de Charles, chercha ensuite son regard. Charles, qui avait tant de mal à montrer ses émotions, avait des yeux si brillants que Mick pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre - et ça lui remua l'estomac.

Le bruit du portemonnaie de Charles qui tomba de la table sur le sol carrelé, les fit sursauter. Charles et Mick se mirent à rire.

-Et dire que j'allais te donner un pourboire, soupira Charles.

-Tu peux, clama Mick avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, c'était quand même quelque chose de te livrer ce bouquet ! J'ai failli causer plusieurs accidents, notamment avec ta voisine, la vieille dame du cinquième - tu sais celle qui porte toujours une veste dorée ? - et j'ai même été aidé par un policier pour traverser la rue ! J'accepte les chèques, le liquide, pas la carte bleue malheureusement ma machine est en panne, les chèques cadeaux... mais vous pouvez sinon payer en nature ?

Alors que Mick fit un petit sourire malicieux, Charles rit en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Une larme de joie, bien sûr.

-Je préfèrerais payer en nature, si cela vous convient, joua Charles.

-Bien sûr, assura Mick avec prestance. Avec paiement immédiat, cher monsieur ?

-Oui, cela va de soi, cher monsieur.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent puis réunirent leurs lèvres.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent dans la chambre, Mick attrapa l'une des cent soixante-deux roses rouges du bouquet. Il en respira le doux parfum, la fit sentir à Charles, la glissa ensuite derrière l'oreille de Charles. Le rouge, c'était une couleur qui lui allait si bien et de rouge, l'appartement serait égayé, comme le seraient les coeurs de Charles et Mick de s'être retrouvés.


	68. Les errances de Daniel, de salle de bain en salle de bain - Daniel, Max et Pierre, Charles et Mick

La chaudière de Daniel rendit l'âme dans la soirée. Alors qu'il prenait une douche relaxante en vue d'une bonne nuit, le malheureux pilote australien s'était soudainement retrouvé sous un jet glacé. La surprise passée, Daniel se dépêcha de finir sa toilette, sans trainer au moment de se rincer.

Au matin, il téléphona à la société de chauffagiste. Il fut chanceux, un intervenant pu venir dès le début de l'après-midi et Daniel se dit que le problème serait vite derrière lui.

Sauf que le chauffagiste lui annonça qu'il y avait une pièce à changer et que cette pièce ne serait disponible que dans un délai de trois, ou peut-être six jours - ouvrés bien évidemment et comme nous étions vendredi, cela portait cette prévision à mercredi voire au lundi de la semaine suivante. Face à la mine déconcertée de Daniel, l'intervenant lui expliqua que le fournisseur était italien et qu'avec la crise sanitaire mondiale traversée, les délais de livraison se retrouvaient affectés.

Soit, Daniel faisait confiance à son chauffagiste et attendrait donc que la pièce arrive. Mais d'ici là, il lui faudrait bien se laver et s'il y avait la possibilité de le faire dans le lavabo avec un fond d'eau chauffé à la bouilloire, Daniel ne se voyait pas le faire durant une semaine ou plus - il avait l'habitude de son petit confort et y tenait.

C'est comme ça que Daniel, se retrouva à squatter la salle de bain de Max. Quand Daniel lui avait parlé de ses problèmes de chaudière, Max n'avait bien sûr pas hésité à lui proposer de venir se doucher chez lui, et ce malgré la présence de Pierre - que Daniel savait ne pas être "juste amicale". Oh oui, Max et Pierre étaient plus qu'amis, bien plus et ça Daniel avait été l'un des premiers pour ne pas dire le premier à le savoir. Daniel avait un don pour ça, voir qui était attiré par qui, qui couchait avec qui, etc ; et Max et Pierre, il aurait dû être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Le premier soir, l'emprunt de salle de bain se passa bien. Daniel arriva avec ses affaires de toilettes (comme il le ferait les jours suivants), prit sa douche, se lava corps, cheveux, visage et - courte - barbe, terminant par ses jolies dents blanches comme la neige. Daniel resta ensuite une petite demi heure à discuter avec Max et Pierre puis partit, un trousseau de clés prêté par Max dans la poche.

Le deuxième soir, idem. Lavé de la tête au pieds (parce que Daniel était un coquet, qui aimait la douceur des cheveux propres et le lisse d'une peau hydratée à la crème anti-ride), Daniel conversa une nouvelle fois une demi heure avec Max et Pierre.

Le troisième soir, oh le troisième soir, Daniel eut la mauvaise idée d'y aller plus tôt que prévu et d'avoir une surprise dont il se serait bien passé en poussant la porte de la salle de bain. Ne trouvant personne dans la pièce à vivre et voyant la porte de la chambre fermée, Daniel supposa que Max et Pierre y étaient occupés (vous savez à quoi). Alors avec son nécessaire de toilette et ses affaires de rechange dans les bras, Daniel alla à la salle de bain... et y trouva Max et Pierre, bien occupés à faire ce qu'il pensait qu'ils faisaient mais sous la douche. Les yeux écarquillés Daniel referma la porte en priant pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il déposa le trousseau de clé en évidence sur la commode et partit.

Après ce troisième soir, Daniel ne put se résoudre à retourner dans cette douche... où il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu et presque oublié. Nous étions donc le quatrième jour, Daniel rattrapa son non-lavage de la veille par une toilette de chat, avec gant et savon dans le lavabo rempli d'eau chauffée à la bouilloire. C'était fortement déplaisant de se laver ainsi mais ayant fait trois heures de sport dans la matinée, Daniel ne se voyait pas faire une nouvelle impasse sur sa toilette.

Le cinquième jour, au matin Daniel croisa Charles. Evidemment Daniel lui raconta ses malheurs de chaudière, et Charles ne put se résoudre à le laisser dans sa situation de "précarité hygiénique extrême". Daniel en fut fort heureux et le soir, sonna chez Charles avec toutes ses affaires pour emprunter sa salle de bain... mais déchanta en constatant que Mick se trouvait là. Charles avait oublié de lui dire que le beau blondinet était revenu de Suisse et que donc, Daniel risquait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, de retomber sur une scène intime ne le concernant pas du tout.

-Daniel, demanda Charles sourcils froncés, est-ce que ça va ?

-... Oui, oui ça va, assura Daniel, c'est juste que... vous ne comptez pas baiser sous la douche dans les jours à venir si ?

Charles et Mick laissèrent échapper un "pardon" ahuri en simultané. Daniel leur raconta alors la mésaventure vécue avec Max et Pierre, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Charles et Mick malgré l'œil mauvais de Daniel. Ils promirent que non, ils ne feraient rien de rien dans la salle de bain le temps qu'ils la prêteraient à Daniel.

Dans la foulée de ce cinquième soir, Daniel se rendit encore trois autres soirs chez Charles et Mick - et tout se passa au mieux.

Puis, enfin, le chauffagiste débarqua avec la pièce pour sa machine. Le changement ne prit qu'une trentaine de minutes avant que, miracle, l'eau chaude ne se remette à jaillir du pommeau de douche.

Heureux, Daniel voulut partager sa joie avec Charles et Mick, qui avaient été des prêteurs de salle de bain bien plus sérieux que Max et Pierre.

Daniel toqua à la porte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, toqua une seconde fois de façon plus énergique. Toujours rien, Daniel se dit que Charles et Mick devaient être sortis quand il remarqua, en frôlant la poignée, que la porte n'était pas verrouillée (une vieille et mauvaise habitude de Charles).

Daniel entra, plein d'entrain en se disant que Charles et Mick devaient être en pleine séance de sport, avec les casques sur les oreilles en train de faire du simracing ou d'écouter de la musique ou-

Et Daniel tomba sur Charles et Mick, occupés à faire vous savez quoi, sur le canapé. Daniel resta un instant figé, soudain les images de la salle de bain de Max et Pierre au troisième soir lui revinrent à l'esprit. Non. Pitié. Pas deux fois.

Daniel quitta l'appartement et regagna le sien en priant, oui en priant tous les saints et tous les dieux, que jamais plus sa chaudière ne tombe en panne.


	69. Les amours de Lando - Alex, George et Lando

-Tu préfères les filles ou les garçons ?

Lando avait seize ans quand on lui a posé cette question pour la première fois. C'était Alex, du haut de ses vingt ans et de sa (déjà supposée grande) expérience en matière de relations amoureuses et sexuelles, qui venait de la lui poser alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois avec George, tranquillement installés au bord de sa piscine. Une question qui gêna Lando.

-Heu, bredouilla Lando, filles ?

Alex le regarda de travers, son regard disant clairement "tu mens, Lando". Lando déglutit péniblement alors que ses joues devenaient roses.

-Heu... garçons ?

Cette fois, c'est George qui le regarda bizarrement. Lando rougit davantage et ne sut plus où se mettre.

-Les deux, reprit péniblement Lando, ou aucun... je ne sais pas, en fait.

-Tu ne sais pas, répéta George sourcils froncés.

-Non je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par personne... même pas un tout petit peu.

Lando avait murmuré ses mots dans l'espoir qu'ils ne soient pas entendus - mais ses amis les entendirent. Car Lando en avait honte, il avait honte de dire que jamais en seize ans, qui que ce soit ne l'eut attiré.

-Oh, souffla doucement George.

-Ah, continua Alex ce qui ne mit pas Lando plus à l'aise, je vois. Bon... ça viendra, je suppose.

-Ça viendra, dit George avec plus de conviction. Ça viendra, Lando. Et filles ou garçons, pour nous ça ne changera rien ok ?

-Enfin, commença Alex, ça reste-

Alex se prit ou coup de pied de George, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase possiblement douteuse. Lando sourit à George.

-Merci.

Cela s'était déroulé il y a quatre ans. Nous étions désormais en juin 2020, Lando avait vingt ans, Alex vingt-quatre (et George vingt-deux). Ils étaient tous les trois au bord de la piscine d'Alex, en chemisette et short de bain, à flâner sur les transats sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

-Au fait Lando, dit George alors qu'il y eut un bref silence dans leur conversation, c'est filles, ou garçons, ou les deux ?

Lando mit quelques instants à comprendre que oui, George le questionnait bien sur son orientation sexuelle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre - mais fut devancé par Alex.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, assura Alex en jetant ses jambes précédemment repliées pour les allonger, Lando n'aime que Carlos tu le sais bien !

-... Mais non, couina Lando en rougissant.

Alex et George retirèrent leurs lunettes de soleil, échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Lando et son visage rouge.

-Si, affirma Alex, tu es amoureux de Carlos ! Carlos Carlos Carlos-

Lando asséna quelques coups de pied dans les côtes d'Alex avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à l'attraper.

-Je ne suis pas juste amoureux de Carlos, bouda Lando tandis qu'Alex lui tordait la jambe pour le faire avouer, je suis - aie ! - bi, ou plutôt pansexuel et... oui j'aime bien Carlos mais je n'aime pas que Carlos et...

Lando se rendit bien compte qu'il ne paraissait pas très crédible. S'il se définissait bien pansexuel, il devait s'avouer qu'à part Carlos... il n'avait jamais eu de vraie attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oui, à d'autres pas à nous, frima Alex avec le pied de Lando qui se débattait toujours dans ses mains. Tu es - comment appellerions-nous ça, George ? "Carlossexuel", "Sainzsexuel" ?

-Carlossexuel, souffla George dans un demi rire, ça sonne mieux.

-Oui, carlossexuel, répéta Alex en relâchant enfin le pied de Lando. C'est tout toi Lando !

-Vous êtres vraiment débiles, souffla Lando en se recroquevillant sur son transat ce qui fit rire Alex et George.

-Mais ça ne nous dérange pas que tu sois carlossexuel, dit George.

-Non pas du tout, continua Alex, au contraire comme ça on est sûrs que tu ne craqueras jamais sur nous... 

Alex fit un sourire qui déplut à Lando - car signifiant qu'il allait sortir une connerie.

-Et Carlos il est content que tu sois carlossexuel non, susurra Alex. Ça doit être gratifiant, de savoir qu'on est le seul et unique objet du désir d'un garçon mignon comme toi... Donc ça c'est la première moitié du mot, et l'autre moitié alors ? Vous l'avez fait ?

-Je vais te tuer Alex, menaça Lando entre ses dents.

-Oh, souffla Alex, ça veut dire non... Au moins comme ça tu es sûr qu'il tient à toi ! Toujours vierge, t'es mignon Lando tu sais ça ?

Alex s'attendait à des représailles - et George guettait la colère sourde de Lando.

-Oui, je sais, dit calmement Lando en se levant.

Il disparut du champ de vision d'Alex et le pilote Red Bull se dit que sans doute, la vengeance viendrait plus tard.

Mais il y a une chose qu'Alex avait oubliée ; c'était que son transat possédait des roues. Ce n'est que quand subitement Lando, après avoir prit de l'élan, le poussa à vive allure et qu'il finit dans la piscine, qu'Alex se rappela ce fait. Oups.

Lando se mit à rire, accompagné par George qui lui tendit une main que Lando topa. Non, qu'il soit "carlossexuel", pansexuel ou peu importe, cela ne changeait rien entre eux.


	70. Infirmière - Kevin et Nico (en vacances sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27, 36, 49, 59 et 64

Nico ne savait pas comment il avait fait son compte, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une cheville foulée. Alors qu'il finissait sa séance de sport sur la plage, il s'était pris les pieds dans dieu sait quoi - un branchage imaginaire - et avait fini au sol non sans s'être bien tordu la cheville droite. Nico sentit immédiatement une douleur et sa cheville, ne tarda pas à gonfler malgré l'application de glace.

Un peu plus tard après sa mauvaise chute, Nico se trouvait sur la terrasse, la jambe droite bien en évidence, quand Kevin débarqua.

-Dis donc, tu ne t'es pas raté, s'exclama Kevin en voyant le bel hématome sur la cheville de Nico. Comment tu as fait ?

-Une branche, répondit Nico un peu amer.

-Ça te fait mal ?

-Ouais, mais surtout j'ai du mal à marcher...

-Ne force pas pendant un jour ou deux.

-Merci je ne suis pas débile, lança Nico en roulant les yeux.

-Non, juste buté. Montre-moi ça.

Kevin s'assit à côté de Nico et saisit son mollet avant que Nico n'est le temps de protester, examina sa cheville.

-Vraiment tu ne t'es pas raté, commenta Kevin alors que Nico descendait sa jambe.

-Non... Où tu vas, demanda Nico en voyant Kevin partir.

-Je reviens !

Kevin disparut dans la végétation sous l'œil perplexe de Nico.

Quand il revint, Kevin tenait dans ses mains un tube blanc et vert, un linge en coton ainsi que de la bande. Il reprit place à côté de Nico qui n'avait pas bougé, sourit à son visage empli de scepticisme.

-Argile verte pour te faire un cataplasme, informa Kevin en commençant à presser le tube et à étaler l'argile sur le linge. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les entorses.

Kevin mit le linge badigeonné d'argile verte sur la cheville de Nico, enroula la bande autour pour le faire tenir. Nico s'était laissé faire, frissonnant au contact frais de l'argile sur sa peau.

-Une à deux heures puis tu rinces avec un gant à l'eau tiède, dit Kevin en reposant le pied de Nico au sol. On peut en faire deux par jour.

-Merci, répondit Nico en se penchant pour prendre le tube, je le ferai...

Kevin se leva avant que Nico ne puisse prendre le tube.

-Je reviendrai demain matin vers 10h, lança Kevin en descendant les marches. 

-Je peux le faire seul, clama Nico. 

-Non, tu risquerais de faire un mauvais mouvement avec ta cheville ! D'ici à ce que je revienne, tu peux faire des bains d'eau salé, c'est bon aussi. À demain !

Et Kevin partit sans attendre son reste, laissant un Nico résolu - depuis le temps, les facéties de Kevin ne l'étonnait plus.

Kevin revint le lendemain à l'heure convenue. Il fit un nouveau cataplasme d'argile verte à Nico, qui entre temps avait fait des bains salés comme Kevin lui avait suggéré, lui tint compagnie pour le reste de la matinée et lui prépara même à manger. Après le repas, Kevin repartit puis revint en fin de journée refaire un cataplasme.

Le jour suivant, la cheville de Nico avait déjà bien dégonflée. Elle restait sensible et Nico avait encore des difficultés à s'appuyer dessus, mais cela n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec le premier soir. Kevin lui fit pour la quatrième fois un cataplasme, et ils passèrent la matinée à flâner sur la terrasse - il faisait vraiment bon aujourd'hui.

En soirée, Kevin revint après une après-midi occupée chez lui. Il trouva Nico sur le sable, put voir sa cheville dégonflée. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que la guérison avait été rapide et qu'un dernier cataplasme ce soir ne serait pas de refus pour assurer un complet rétablissement.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, pour éviter que du sable de vienne se coller à l'argile. Kevin prit son temps pour faire le bandage à Nico, avec la même douceur dont il avait fait preuve à chaque fois, pour ne pas trop serrer la bande.

-Bon, voilà, soupira Kevin, je pense que demain à ton réveil ce sera guéri.

-Oui je pense aussi, acquiesça Nico avant de sourire. Merci en tout cas, tu as été une très bonne infirmière... Il ne te manquait que la blouse et les gros seins, et ça aurait été parfait !

-Et je n'aurais rien porté sous ma blouse, supputa Kevin d'une voix suave, comme ça tu aurais pu me sucer les boules, en remerciement de mes attentions...

-Ouais c'est ça, répondit Nico en hochant la tête de haut en bas, comme ça tu aurais été parfait, chéri. Des belles paires, en haut et en bas.

Ils rirent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, bien trop malicieux et téméraires, alors ils se détournèrent simultanément.

-Tu vas finir par réussir à me faire virer de bord, avec tes conneries, souffla Kevin.

-Quoi, à te faire aimer les filles, susurra doucement Nico.

-T'es un abruti, tu le sais ça ?

-Sorti de ta bouche c'est un compliment.

-Ma jolie bouche que tu rêves d'embrasser à nouveau ?

-Hum, certainement pas. Une fois ça m'a suffit.

Kevin fixa Nico, dans un mélange de dureté et de douceur - et le regard de Nico était semblable.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, dit Kevin en se levant. Ce soir, j'ai un appel visio avec mon boss.

-Steiner, demanda Nico et Kevin hocha positivement la tête, bon courage alors.

-Merci ! J'en aurai besoin.

Kevin reprit son tube d'argile et partit. Seul sur sa terrasse, Nico se prépara quelques sandwichs et regarda le ciel devenir orange puis progressivement sombrer dans l'obscur, sa cheville presque complètement rétablie grâce aux bons soins prodigués par Kevin - et Nico se marra en imaginant Kevin en blouse d'infirmière avec une bonne paire de nibards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il se passera bientôt quelque chose entre eux ! Encore une - cocasse - puis la suivante... ;)


	71. Tonton Max - Max et Pierre

En apprenant la nouvelle, Max fut si excité que son visage se colora d'une teinte vive. Il était tellement heureux, pour Victoria, pour Tom, pour sa mère et son père ainsi que pour lui-même. Victoria était enceinte, d'un petit garçon qui naîtrait en décembre. Une nouvelle génération de Verstappen allait débuter avec lui.

Max sauta dans les bras de sa soeur, avant de se rétracter en songeant à son neveu qui lentement prenait forme dans le ventre de Victoria.

-Je vais être tonton, s'exclama Max. Et toi maman !

-Oui, tu vas être tonton et moi maman, répondit Victoria avec un grand sourire.

Max la prit encore dans ses bras puis fit une accolade toute aussi chaleureuse à Tom - parce que c'était lui le futur papa il ne fallait pas l'oublier. 

Max était tellement heureux. Il imaginait la bouille du petit, mignon dans son petit body blanc. Ils les voyaient à la plage, le petit faisant ses premiers pas dans le sable sous les yeux bienveillants de sa mère, Victoria, si belle avec son maillot de bain une pièce et son grand chapeau, et de ceux de son père, Tom, l'armoire à glace à binocles en chemisette et short de bain. L'image était parfaite.

Quand il l'annonça à Pierre un peu plus tard, Max était toujours aussi euphorique. Pierre se réjouit également de la bonne nouvelle, ne tarda pas à envoyer un message aux futurs parents pour les féliciter.

-Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait lui acheter comme cadeau de naissance, interrogea joyeusement Max tandis que Pierre finissait son message. Une gourmette, un doudou, des vêtements, un jeu d'éveil ? Ou tout ça à la fois ?

-On pourra tout prendre si tu veux, répondit Pierre guilleret, mais nous avons encore le temps, il ne naîtra qu'en décembre !

Pierre avait raison, la naissance ne serait que dans six mois. Un délai qui parut atrocement long à Max. Il aimerait que son neveu naisse demain, il aimerait pouvoir le voir et le prendre dans ses bras, le couvrir de câlins et d'amour, il aimerait...

Le visage de Max s'assombrit. Les enfants, il les adorait. Leurs petites bouilles mignonnes, leur innocence, leurs rires, leurs câlins, leurs baisers, l'amour qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à recevoir et donner. Très jeune déjà, Max s'était imaginé père. Très tôt, il s'était vu avec des enfants. Une famille nombreuse, des enfants issus de sa chair et son sang et de ceux de la personne qu'il aimerait, c'était son autre rêve. Un rêve qu'il ne pourrait réaliser, parce qu'être gay, c'est aussi devoir renoncer à avoir des enfants biologiques avec celui qu'on aime.

-Max, ça va, s'inquiéta Pierre.

-Oui, je... Ça me rappelle juste à quel point mon rêve d'enfants s'est éloigné le jour où j'ai décidé d'accepter mon homosexualité.

La tristesse et la résignation dans la voix de Max firent un pincement au cœur à Pierre. Il serra son petit ami dans ses bras, déposa un doux baiser appuyé sur sa joue.

-Je sais, dit Pierre, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas être tous les deux génétiquement ses parents, qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Il y a d'autres méthodes.

-Oui je sais, souffla Max en serrant Pierre contre lui, mais bon y'a des fois où je me dis que ça - comme beaucoup d'autres choses - serait plus simple si j'étais hétéro.

-On ne choisit pas tu le sais bien.

-Non, on ne choisit pas, répondit Max avec un petit rire.

Max mit fin à leur étreinte, fixa Pierre dans les yeux.

-Pierre, dit-il d'une voix claire et assurée, imagine juste un instant que ce soit possible qu'on puisse avoir des enfants biologiques tous les deux, tu m'en ferais un ?

Un peu surpris par la demande de Max, Pierre prit un instant de réflexion.

-Si on pouvait et que je te le demandais, reprit Max, qu'est ce que tu me répondrais ?

-Que tu ne voudrais pas mettre ta carrière entre parenthèses pour avoir un enfant ?

Max sourit.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais... tu serais prêt à l'avoir avec moi, cet enfant ?

-Pourquoi pas, murmura Pierre avec un sourire. Oui, je le voudrais mais dans quelques années, pour l'instant on est encore jeunes et surtout on a nos carrières à vivre et à gérer.

-Oui... Tu l'imagines, ce bébé qui nous ressemblerait ? Il serait trop mignon, avec les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus...

-... en amande, compléta Pierre, avec ta mâchoire, tes oreilles...

-... ta bouche et tes pommettes, ajouta Max. La perfection ! On lui ferait faire ses premiers tours de roues en karting dès ses trois ans, histoire de lui transmettre le virus de la course - même si ça serait déjà dans son ADN !

-Il serait un futur champion, approuva Pierre.

-Il ? Ça pourrait être elle, aussi ! La première fille à faire un podium, à gagner une course et à être championne du monde de Formule un ! Ça serait la classe !

Il y avait tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux de Max que Pierre ne pouvait que sourire tendrement.

-Ok, une fille, ça me va, dit Pierre. Une petite Gasly-Verstappen, future championne de F1 !

-Heu, non, ça sera Verstappen-Gasly, contredit Max.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis meilleur pilote que toi, parce que j'ai gagné ma première course et fait mon premier podium avant toi et parce que c'était mon idée !

-C'est quoi ces arguments ? Gasly-Verstappen ça sonne mieux, Max.

-Oui mais, Pierre, elle serait conçue et naîtrait sûrement aux Pays-Bas alors c'est logique qu'elle porte mon nom en premier vu que sa première nationalité serait la mienne !

Ces arguments-ci étaient déjà plus valables que les précédents. Max ne semblait pas être prêt à lâcher le morceau, aussi Pierre atténua ses velléités de "papa numéro un" en le prenant par la taille et en le faisant vaciller sur le canapé.

-On aura tout le temps d'en reparler, souffla Pierre en caressant le visage de Max.

-Oui... Faudrait déjà que tu m'engrosses, plaisanta à moitié Max.

-Tout de suite ?

-Sur le champ.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se déshabillèrent précipitamment. D'accord, il était anatomiquement évident que Max ne pourrait pas porter d'enfant, mais cela ne l'empêchait ni d'en vouloir, ni de désirer que Pierre lui fasse l'amour - et ce sur le champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte change quelque peu de ceux habituels ! L'heureux événement attendu par la sœur de Max aura été le prétexte pour aborder un sujet, me tenant à cœur.


	72. Tatouages et Prince Albert - Kevin et Nico (en vacances sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27, 36, 49, 59, 64 et 70
> 
> /!\ Texte plus cru qu'habituellement ! /!\  
> Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Prince Albert, il s'agit d'un piercing intime masculin, sur le gland, le plus souvent un anneau.

Kevin et Nico avaient passé l'après-midi sur la plage, à alterner entre bronzette et baignade. C'était l'un de ses jours où tout se passait bien, où l'air était léger et où les êtres apaisés, prenaient du bon temps sous les cocotiers.

Cela aurait été une journée divinement douce et banale, si tandis que le soleil commençait lentement à décliner, Nico n'avait pas remarquer quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de Kevin.

Kevin, avec ses tatouages, l'ange gardien (quelque peu sinistre) sur sa poitrine et la composition sur son avant-bras droit avec roses, étoiles, dés, cartes de jeu, montre à gousset et "Viva la vida" et sa barbe qui lui donnait ses airs de bad boy, ce Kevin-là dont Nico vit le contour d'un secret.

Ils venaient de sortir de l'eau et se laissaient sécher sous le discret soleil de dix-huit heures. Ils avaient enlevé leurs lunettes de soleil, Kevin gardait les yeux clos et Nico, en regardant - par hasard - le corps de Kevin, vit un détail qui le fit tiquer. Le tissu du short de bain collant car encore humide, laissait deviner les détails anatomiques de Kevin et à l'entrejambe, une petite bosse le déformait.

-Kevin...

-Hum, grogna Kevin sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Cette petite bosse dans ton short, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

-Tu me vexes là, je ne bande pas mais si je bandais ça ne serait certainement pas petit !

-Tss, non, tu as... un Prince Albert ?

-... Ah, oui ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, le premier soir durant notre bain de minuit, ajouta Kevin en rouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers Nico.

-Il faisait noir et je ne cherchai pas à voir si tu avais un piercing au gland !

Kevin sourit, glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son maillot.

-Tu veux voir, demanda Kevin.

-Non ça ira, répondit Nico en fermant les yeux pour être certain que Kevin ne soit pas tenté de bel et bien se mettre à nu.

Nico croisa jambes et bras, position de défense qui fit sourire Kevin.

-Comme tu veux, souffla chaudement Kevin. Tu as tort, ça fait du plus bel effet...

-Encore à vouloir te déshabiller devant moi, répliqua Nico.

-On dirait bien, rit Kevin.

Sur ce rire de Kevin, ils se turent. Après quelques minutes, Kevin se tourna sur le ventre, soupirant longuement en fermant les yeux, tête sur ses avant-bras.

À coté, Nico rouvrit un œil qu'il orienta discrètement vers Kevin. Il était curieux. Beaucoup trop même, cette suggestion d'anneau sur le gland le laissait déstabilisé et songeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kevin puisse avoir ce genre de piercing - il ne pensait déjà jamais à Kevin alors, évidemment qu'il ne s'était pas poser la question de savoir s'il avait ou non un piercing intime.

Soudain Kevin rouvrit les yeux et surprit Nico à l'observer. Nico resta de marbre, ne voulant pas donner à Kevin davantage de raison de le charrier.

-Trois ans, dit Kevin dont Nico ne vit que la moitié du sourire car l'autre écrasé sur le tissu du transat, ça fait trois ans que je l'ai. Douloureux mais rapide, chiant les premiers temps puis agréable au quotidien, pas de problème pour aller au toilette, excitant à la vue, stimulant au toucher, pour les fellations il faut que ton partenaire soit habitué et pour les pénétrations c'est divin. Et je ne suis pas circoncis !

-Je... ne t'ai rien demandé, répondit Nico en se frottant le nez.

-Non mais tu voulais savoir.

Nico toisa Kevin. Oui, le danois l'avait grillé et en le noyant sous ce flux d'informations, il avait répondu à toutes ses interrogations.

-Maintenant je connais ton secret le plus intime, supposa Nico.

-Qui te dit que c'est le seul ?

-... Tu as d'autres piercings ?

-Ah, ça si tu veux le savoir chéri, faudra me déshabiller pour me sucer les boules...

Et Kevin fit un grand sourire à Nico - qui lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur.

-Si je te déshabille ça sera pour te défoncer le cul et pas pour autre chose, chéri, promit Nico.

-Chiche, dit Kevin en tendant une main vers Nico.

Nico regarda sa main comme si elle était celle d'un lépreux - puis sourit en la tapant.

-Chiche ! Mais avec quelques verres dans le nez.

-Bien sûr ! Tu verras, tu kifferas mon Prince Albert.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire. Une nouvelle fois, il était difficile de savoir à quel point Kevin - ainsi que Nico - était sérieux. Mais en tout cas les tatouages et le Prince Albert de Kevin faisaient leur effet, même sur Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain sur eux, il se passera (enfiiin !) quelque chose ! ;)


	73. 1-1=2, je t'aime moi non plus (1) - Kevin et Nico (en vacances sur l'île)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des chapitres 19, 27, 36, 49, 59, 64, 70 et 72
> 
> Je rappelle ici que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. (Mais bien utile pour faire craquer un Kevin et un Nico qui sinon seraient repartis de leur île sans rien avoir vécu ensemble.)

Kevin et Nico quitteraient l'île dans une semaine. Ils y avaient passé plus de trois mois, onze semaines durant lesquelles ils auront appris à se connaître et passé de bons moments ensemble, chaudes fins d'après-midis sur le sable ou douces soirées sur la terrasse de Nico. Une cohabitation forcée, qui leur avait permis de passer outre leurs idées préconçues et leurs rancœurs et finalement, finalement lorsqu'ils quitteraient l'île, Kevin et Nico pourraient le faire en se disant être amis. Une amitié sur fond de (gentilles) chamailleries, de flirt assumé sous forme de plaisanteries, c'était entre eux une amitié à la fois bancale et sincère que chacun alimentait comme telle ; parce qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement autant qu'ils appréciaient la nature rocambolesque de leur relation. Un je t'aime, moi non plus qui de plaisanteries, cachait peut-être en réalité plus que cela. Le flirt initié par Kevin, n'était peut-être pas qu'un jeu.

Il y avait eu des signes que c'était plus que cela. Des mots dissimulés entre deux plaisanteries, des regards un peu trop appuyés, des contacts un peu trop prolongés. Il y avait même eu un baiser, un quiproquo sur un regard mal interprété par Kevin, alors qu'ils avaient auparavant vidé une bouteille entière de vodka. Puis l'épisode où Nico s'était tordu la cheville et où Kevin avait joué à l'infirmier durant trois jours, touchant toujours la cheville de Nico avec douceur et lenteur. Oh, et il y avait eu avant-hier, quand Nico avait enfin remarqué après plus de trois mois, que Kevin possédait un piercing formant une jolie courbe dans son short de bain mouillé. Cette dernière histoire, avait encore fini avec une allusion au fameux "Suck my balls honey" et avec la promesse faite par Nico à Kevin, que s'il devait lui baissait son short, ce serait pour lui "défoncer le cul" et pas autre chose. Ce genre de phrases en l'air, avaient été échangées plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci, elle laissait une trace plus sérieuse dans leurs esprits.

Kevin avait décidé qu'ils fêteraient leur futur départ ce soir. Ils n'allaient pas le faire la veille dudit départ, au risque sinon d'être malades dans l'avion le lendemain et les autres soirs, la pluie menaçait de venir gâcher la fête. Alors, ce serait ce soir.

Ils firent griller un beau poisson péché plus tôt par Kevin, se préparèrent un gratin de légumes au lait de coco (les cocos, autre découverte pour Nico qui avant détestait cela) et du riz à la cardamome. Mmm, tout sentait si bon. 

Pour accompagner ce festin, ils s'étaient lancés dans un concours de cocktails, débuté bien avant le repas. Sur la table de la terrasse, il y avait des rhums, de la vodka, du gin, des whiskys, des jus de goyave, mangue, papaye, orange et banane, de la limonade et de la grenadine et quelques épices. Ils s'amusèrent en s'enivrant, certains mélanges se révélèrent meilleurs que d'autres mais la compétition faisait rage. Forts de leurs expériences passées et de ses semaines sur l'île, Kevin et Nico étaient devenus maîtres dans l'art du cocktail.

Il faisait désormais nuit noire et la terrasse n'était éclairée que pas les lampions. Les plats étaient vides depuis longtemps, les bouteilles avaient perdu leurs bouchons et dans les verres, que Kevin et Nico s'échangeaient encore, on trouvait d'obscurs mélanges obtenus en prenant l'une et l'autre bouteille au hasard.

-Mais tu sais le pire, dit Nico dans une conversation qui se voulait philosophique, c'est que quand on sera parti d'ici, qu'on serra de retour chez nous, c'est que toi - toi - tu reprendras une vie normale, tu seras à nouveau et toujours pilote de f1 alors que moi... Moi, je n'ai plus ça, putain. L'autre, il agite son passeport et un arrangement douteux avec son boss de chez Merco et pouf !, il me pique mon volant comme ça et moi je n'ai plus rien...

Nico finit son verre au mélange brunâtre.

-Putain de vie, conclut Nico tandis que le liquide glissait dans sa gorge.

-T'en trouveras un autre, de volant, dit Kevin en passant un bras derrière les épaules de son comparse dans un geste réconfortant. Tu le mérites.

-Pfff, ça ne suffit pas tu le sais bien ! Si t'as ni famille friquée, ni appui de filière, ni grooos sponsors et que t'es pas non plus prêt à sucer les boules des puissants, t'es foutu mec ! Y'a plus rien pour toi. Que dalle, nada. Ça me dégoute. Tu sais quoi, Kevin ? Je laisse tomber ce monde de pourris. J'ai passé l'âge d'attendre qu'un gars en costard vienne toquer à ma porte avec une feuille et un stylo en or massif.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ok, t'as passé la trentaine, mais tu vas rebondir. Un matin y'en à bien un, de patron, qui se réveillera en se disant que les autres sont tous idiots de ne pas t'embaucher et il t'appellera.

-Qui tu veux qui m'appelle ? Ferrari ils m'ont déjà fait le coup d'un contrat non honoré, Red Bull et Merco c'est inaccessible, les autres ont des pilotes payants qui ont les culs vissés dans les baquets...

-Je pourrais glisser ton nom à Gene.

-Tu ferais ça, dit Nico sourcils levés.

-Ouais, bien sûr, chéri. Romain je l'aime bien, mais toi c'est différent, t'es mon super Monsieur bricolage super sexy qui me promet plein de choses intéressantes...

-Ah, oui, gloussa Nico.

-Ouais.

Nico se pencha vers Kevin, déposa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi, souffla Nico en glissant sa main sur la nuque de Kevin.

-Hmm, oui, je t'aime aussi, répondit Kevin en venant caresser la joue de Nico. Je t'aime aussi...

Évidemment, ils avaient trop bu et ne savaient plus ce qu'ils disaient. Une soirée à boire toutes sortes de cocktails, cela laissait des grammes d'inhibition dans votre esprit et irrémédiablement, cela poussait à faire des choses que sinon, vous n'auriez pas faites.

Nico reprit les lèvres de Kevin, ils s'embrassèrent goulûment en gémissant. Les mains se baladèrent sous les vêtements, glissant frénétiquement sur la peau. Bientôt Kevin se retrouverait allongé sous Nico qui jouerait alors avec son Prince Albert et arriverait ce qui n'aurait pas dû (ou ce qui aurait dû) arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh que le réveil sera difficile... ? Réponse demain dans la suite !


	74. 1-1=2, je t'aime moi non plus (2) - Kevin et Nico (en vacances sur l'île)

Un mal de tête carabiné attendait Kevin et Nico au réveil. Lui comme la lumière du jour leur vrillèrent les sens et l'esprit si fort que leurs paupières et les draps ne leur furent d'aucun secours, les estomacs étaient au bord des lèvres et tournaient telles des machines à laver en plein essorage. 

La chambre, le lit de Nico, ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux et n'étaient vêtus de rien si ce n'est des draps.

-Salut, murmura Kevin.

-Salut...

Kevin chercha le regard de Nico et Nico trouva celui de Kevin. Avec ces regards entremêlés, des images de la veille, de la nuit, émergèrent. Kevin, Nico, des cocktails, le poisson grillé, d'autres cocktails, de la philosophie alcoolisée, encore d'autres cocktails. Leurs lèvres, leurs bouches accrochées l'une à l'autre, des attouchements, les lèvres et la langue de Kevin sur le torse de Nico, les doigts et la langue de Nico dans le Prince Albert de Kevin, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et l'un dans l'autre - Nico baisant Kevin sur le banc de la terrasse.

Puis d'autres, du sexe encore, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine puis ici dans le lit, ils avaient été étonnement créatif malgré leur ivresse.

Si Nico avait déjà la nausée, maintenant il était prêt à vomir. Les souvenirs étaient trop précis, les images trop crues, la vérité trop dure à supporter. Il ne pouvait assumer cette nuit de débauche.

-Sors de ma chambre, dit Nico et sa propre voix lui fit mal à la tête.

-J'ai trop mal au crâne, se plaint Kevin en se massant les tempes.

-Sors de ma chambre je t'ai dis !

Ils râlèrent tous deux à ce cri. Poussé par Nico, Kevin se leva péniblement en cherchant ses vêtements du regard. Aucun n'était ici, ils avaient comme ceux de Nico étaient éparpillés sur la terrasse et c'est donc nu que Kevin quitta la chambre, laissant Nico seul avec son désarroi.

Quand un peu plus tard Nico descendit après avoir prit une douche, Kevin n'était plus là. Ses vêtements avaient disparus, il ne restait que ceux de Nico, en boule à l'entrée. Sur la terrasse, aussi bien sur la table qu'au sol, mourraient des cadavres de bouteilles, vides ou presque vides. Nico shoota dans une bouteille en plastique, elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans le sable et Nico soupira en se passant les mains sous ses lunettes de soleil pour se frotter les yeux avec force. Merde.

Kevin savait que s'il retournait voir Nico trop tôt, ce dernier lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre et rien d'autre. Alors il décuva seul dans son coin, dans sa villa qu'il avait regagnée comme il avait pu en passant par l'intérieur de l'île où la végétation le protégea quelque peu des atroces rayons du soleil.

Au crépuscule du soir, Kevin s'aventura de l'autre côté de l'île. Pas de traces de Nico sur la terrasse, la porte était fermée mais pas verrouillée, aussi Kevin entra après avoir frappé - si Nico ne voulait vraiment pas le voir, il aurait fermé à clé.

Les yeux de Nico, qui était assis sur le canapé face à la télé et à un film d'action, se levèrent vers Kevin lorsqu'il entra. Kevin ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte, s'avança d'un pas.

-Ça va, demanda Kevin en levant brièvement le menton en direction de Nico.

-Comment tu veux que ça aille, répondit froidement Nico.

-La gueule de bois, je veux dire.

-Hum... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kevin s'était assis sur le canapé, peut-être un peu trop près de Nico - il s'écarta d'une poignée de centimètres.

-Cette nuit, commença Kevin, on-

-On était bourrés c'est tout, coupa Nico. On était deux types bourrés qui après plus de trois mois passés paumés sur cette île, avaient trop besoin de contacts physiques. Rien d'autre.

-Tu sais bien que non. 

Nico toisa Kevin avec de petits yeux.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, reprit Nico en soupirant face à l'insistance du regard de Kevin, que ça devait arriver, que c'était écrit depuis le jour où tu m'as provoqué avec ton "Suck my balls honey" ?

-Oui. 

-Je ne suis pas gay, Kevin.

-Moi non plus, Nico.

L'affrontement visuel se poursuivait.

-Mais j'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, soupira Kevin. Même si on était bourrés.

Nico resta silencieux. Il mentirait en disant qu'à l'inverse de Kevin, il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait. S'il n'avait pas un moment inverser les rôles, ça aurait été plus facile de prétendre qu'il avait juste eu besoin de se taper quelqu'un ; là c'était plus compliqué.

-C'était juste une nuit, dit finalement Nico. Ok, on en avait besoin, peut-être que oui j'ai aimé ça, et après ? Oublions-la. Rangeons-la dans un coin sombre de notre esprit et n'y repensons plus jamais.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit posément Kevin.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Oh, ne me dit pas que tu es un sentimental, que tu es amoureux de moi ou ce genre de choses ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, que ce ne soit qu'une nuit. On est encore là six jours. Ça nous laisse le temps de recommencer.

-Kevin...

Kevin se leva et se déshabilla en un claquement de doigts. Nico tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais son regard était aimanté par le corps de Kevin ; l'instant suivant Kevin était sur ses cuisses et ils s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Entre eux, la question n'était pas de savoir s'il y avait ou non des sentiments - mais de comment ils avaient pu tenir plus de trois mois sans s'envoyer en l'air alors qu'il y avait assurément une attirance et une tension sexuelle entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire une annonce ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire Passer le temps, car voulant me consacrer à d'autres projets et parce que d'ici peu, la saison débutera. Je publierai encore deux ou trois chapitres, dont un sur Kevin et Nico pour clore leurs aventures.


	75. Retrouvailles - Alex, George et Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des multiples chapitres sur Carlos et Lando, sur Alex et George et sur Alex, George et Lando (sauf le 69 qui était à part)

Alex et George remarquèrent tout de suite que Lando n'était plus le même. Il avait quelque chose de changé, de différent. Cela sautait aux yeux. Que ce soit son sourire moins crispé, son visage lumineux ou sa démarche moins fermée, ce n'était plus le même garçon qu'avant la quarantaine et en voyant cela, Alex et George échangèrent un regard entendu - ils avaient pensé la même chose.

-Salut les gars, s'écria Lando en venant vers eux après avoir dévalé l'allée. C'est bon de vous revoir !

-Hey, à nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir Lando, répondit George avec Lando pendu à son cou.

-Tu as l'air en forme, commenta Alex quand Lando l'étreignit tout aussi fort qu'il venait de le faire avec George.

-Oui, je le suis ! Je suis content que la saison commence enfin, et aussi d'être de retour à la maison ! Ah, ça m'avait manqué.

Lando contempla la verdoyante campagne anglaise sous les yeux amusés d'Alex et George.

-Tu n'es pas triste d'être séparé de Carlos, interrogea Alex.

-Oh si bien sûr mais on va vite se retrouver, et on va se parler tous les jours au téléphone avec la vidéo, on partagera nos entraînements, nos repas, on discutera de tout et de rien, on fera...

Tandis que Lando continuait sa liste de "ce qu'on fera avec Carlos jusqu'à nos retrouvailles", Alex et George ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Lando finit par réagir à la façon dont Alex et George le regardaient, avec un sourcil relevé et des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, Lando, demanda Alex d'une voix mielleuse.

-Heu... non ?

-Tu es sûr, insista George.

-Oh, si tu as raison, sourit Lando. Carlos et moi on est ensemble.

-Ça on le sait déjà, écarta Alex, on veut parler de ton entrée dans le monde des adultes, Lando.

Lando rougit, se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Je... ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, esquiva Lando.

-Tu ne vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que Carlos n'a pas essayé de te chopper en trois mois, dit George.

-Et surtout ça se voit, susurra Alex.

-... Ok, toussa Lando, c'est vrai, on l'a fait.

De grands sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages d'Alex et George.

-Lando Norris qui s'est fait dépuceler, il était temps, soupira joyeusement Alex en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Bravo Lando, poursuivit George avec une même tape donnée de l'autre côté du dos de Lando. 

-Bon après ce n'est qu'un demi dépucelage, nuança Alex, mais c'est déjà bien.

-Comment ça, hésita Lando tandis qu'avec George ils regardaient tous deux Alex d'un air interrogatif.

-On parle de Carlos là, il ne se laisserait jamais dominer ! Cela veux donc dire que Lando restera puceau tant qu'il sera avec Carlos. Mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais Lando, j'ai lu quelque part que les hommes se sentaient plus adultes après leur première fois passive, qu'active. Tu es donc un peu plus qu'à moitié adulte.

Lando ne savait pas trop comment prendre cela - puis la confiance en soi acquise justement en passant ce cap avec Carlos, lui dicta sa réponse.

-Bon, alors je suppose que je suis plus adulte que vous, interrogea Lando. Ou alors vous avez fait des cochonneries pendant mon absence.

-Oh oui, souffla George en se tournant vers Alex, j'ai baisé Alex après l'avoir surpris à se branler en susurrant mon prénom...

-... Et moi j'ai baisé George, continua Alex en regardant George, dans la piscine après qu'il eut posé nu pour moi.

Lando ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là de plaisanteries - sauf concernant les dessins, il ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'ils existaient vraiment. Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, Lando s'amusant à imaginer ses amis faisant ce qu'ils venaient de raconter en grimaçant exagérément.

-Hmm, non beurk, pas de détails, renifla Lando.

-Par contre toi, lança George en attrapant Lando par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, tu nous dois des précisions très cher !

-On veut tout savoir, poursuivit Alex en poussant Lando dans le dos pour lui faire accélérer le pas. Tout !

Lando gloussa en passant la porte, poussé par Alex et George. Ses deux amis semblaient sérieux dans leur désir de tout savoir et Lando, ne ressortirait pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout raconté - même l'épisode où il avait porté une jolie robe rose pour faire plaisir à Carlos et ça, ce serait très gênant à avouer.


End file.
